


Más Allá de la Inocencia

by crusheidi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusheidi/pseuds/crusheidi
Summary: TraducciónFue una mera distracción. El sexo era algo dado porque era lo esperado, pero no tenía nada que ver con los planes del Señor Hyukjae. No, estaba buscando algo más grande.Nunca se suponía que fueran algo el uno para el otro. Fue solo negocios... o eso pensaron.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beyond Innocence](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/632218) by PandaOcean. 



—Lee Donghae... ¿y dice que acaba de ser puesto a disposición?

Pesadas campanas de hierro indicaban el comienzo de los preparativos del almuerzo en la aldea vecina. Desde el interior de un pequeño patio rodeado de hermosos árboles y estanques de Sakura, un hombre fornido vio a un joven hablando animadamente a cierta distancia; un grupo de sus niños aferrado a cada una de sus palabras.

—Por supuesto. ¿Te atreverías a cuestionar mi honestidad?

—Con todo respeto Heechul-yeoja, el Señor Eunhyuk fue muy específico en su pedido. El festival del dragón comienza en dos días, y será su último momento para hacer uso de tus... servicios antes de que lo obliguen a casarse.

—Su pérdida, estoy seguro. Entonces, ¿el oro ha llegado? ¿Cuánto tiempo está pagando por tenerlo?

—Toda la semana.

—Espero que te des cuenta de que no es el único interesado. Donghae, por supuesto, podrá entretener a otros cuando no lo necesitan.

—Inaceptable. El Señor Eunhyuk debe ser el único autorizado a verlo.

—Ustedes no me dirán cómo dirigir mi establecimiento. ¿Cuánto está dispuesto a pagar?

Shindong sacó un pequeño rollo de la manga de su hanbok y lo arrojó sobre la mesa baja de caoba. Con un atisbo de sospecha en sus ojos, Heechul extendió un dedo bien manicurado para destaparlo.

Cualquier otro hombre puede haberse ahogado o haber comenzado a balbucear incrédulo. Como estaba, Heechul levantó una ceja y tomó su té.

—Estoy casi celoso. Eso es el doble de lo que ofrecieron por mi primera vez.

—Espero que ahora vea que el Señor Eunhyuk es muy serio. Esto debe mantenerse en secreto a toda costa. Su fiesta consistirá en cinco personas, incluyéndome a mí, y esperamos que recibamos sus mejores servicios.

Los ojos marrones oscuros viajaron del pergamino a su nueva adición.

—No lo haría de otra manera.


	2. Chapter 2

Donghae pasó un delicado dedo a través de su cabello hasta los hombros; mirándose a sí mismo para asegurarse de que su distintivo hanbok de oro y rojo había estado en su lugar justo cuando se abría la puerta de biombo de papel. Heechul-yeoja siempre le había dicho que usara estos colores; su calidez le resaltaba los ojos y el color de su piel.

Hubo pasos detrás de él, seguidos por el pequeño tintineo de los cuencos de cerámica que indicaban el desayuno. Tiró del biombo que se abría hacia el pequeño jardín debajo de su habitación todo lo posible; dejar entrar la luz del sol temprano y una pequeña brisa antes de girar expectante.

Se sorprendió al ver que en su casa al Okami que le había traído el desayuno; por lo general, era su cuidador Onew, y la acción en sí misma era un gran honor.

—Buenos días, Heechul-yeoja —se arrodilló y se inclinó tan profundamente como pudo; la frente casi tocando el piso cuando su cabello cayó sobre su rostro. Heechul sonrió ante su forma antes de invitarlo a sentarse y permitirle servir el té. Nunca fue uno para charlar, y llegó directamente al punto de su visita.

—Donghae, te encontré cuando eras solo un niño y te tomé como uno de los míos. Mi casa es la casa en la que ahora vives. He pagado por su capacitación y tus gastos de subsistencia para que cuando ya no esté en capacitación pueda y gane dinero por tu cuenta haciendo que te paguen clientes leales para asistir a los eventos. Casi todo el dinero que gana irá a la casa a cambio de los servicios que te he proporcionado, a menos que adquiera un Amo.

Posees habilidades como la danza, Shamishen, y puedes realizar ceremonias de té con una perfección que rivaliza con la mía. Todavía no has pasado por mizuage, y sin embargo, eres el cortesano más codiciado en muchos kilómetros a la redonda. Aparentemente las pocas veces que te llevé conmigo, muchos se dieron cuenta y se corrió la voz de tu belleza y habilidad.

Donghae colocó el amargo té verde ante Heechul-yeoja con una modesta sonrisa antes de arrodillarse frente a él. Hubo un silencio mientras tomaba un sorbo; labios pintados de cereza sin dejar marcas a pesar de que su maquillaje aún no se había secado.

Kim Heechul fue una de las geishas más estimadas que ha operado en los últimos doscientos años, e incluso como el jefe más antiguo y actual de la casa, su belleza aún superó a la mayoría de sus pupilos.

Originalmente, la Okami anterior de la casa había tratado de mantenerlo alejado del público por celos; el hombre al que amaba le había ordenado llevarlo, y en cualquier momento haría comentarios sarcásticos y difundiría rumores sobre su valía. Ese pelo rojo era simplemente atroz, ¿y su pálida piel y la leve oscuridad bajo sus ojos no lo hacían lucir absolutamente insano? ¿Seguramente él portaba enfermedades?

Heechul nunca le había dicho ni una sola palabra, incluso cuando la provocaban; ella habría brincado en la primera oportunidad para echarlo, y en la noche de su mizuage le dio una mirada petulante mientras comenzaba su puja.

Al final, su rostro se había torcido en uno de odio extremo.

—Actualmente solo eres un Maiko Geisha por rango. Como dije antes, aún no has pasado por mizuage; eso está destinado a cambiar esta noche. Por lo general, habría una vitrina donde los hombres harían una oferta por ti, pero creo que asumo correctamente la idea de que nadie podrá superar el precio que me ofreció Lord Lee Hyukjae. ¿Estoy en lo correcto al asumir que sabes lo que significa esto?

—Sí, Heechul-yeoja.

—Bueno. Espero que te des cuenta de que hay mucha animosidad hacia ti; algunos han especulado sobre por qué fuiste tan altamente comprado y esto a su vez provocó sentimientos de celos, odio y resentimiento. Yo mismo estuve casi envenenado una vez en el pasado. No lo tome a la ligera cuando digo que puede haber intentos con tu vida. Las personas que no pudieron hacer una oferta por ti se volverán muy agresivas en su primera oportunidad dada. Ten cuidado.

—Gracias por sus preocupaciones, Heechul-yeoja.

El pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa entrañable, deslizando un dedo sobre la punta de la taza. Se suponía que el Okami era un autoritario estricto y disciplinado, pero secretamente se preguntó si su asistente Kang-In había dicho la verdad cuando dijo que Donghae era su única debilidad. Debe haber estado bien en las docenas ahora; la cantidad de veces que había disminuido o pasado por alto sus castigos con un cauteloso secreto que a menudo lo avergonzaba de su propia suavidad con el joven.

—No serás atendido con los demás hoy; después de que Onew haya sacado tu baño y te haya preparado, debes informar inmediatamente a Leeteuk-hyung, ¿entendido?

—Sí, Heechul-yeoja.

El Okami se levantó y asintió antes de cerrar la puerta del biombo y salir; Onew llegó unos momentos después con una bandeja en una mano y manojos de tela en la otra. Mientras se alejaba, la frente de Heechul se arrugó de preocupación. Lord Hyukjae tenía cierta reputación; solo esperaba que Donghae pudiera actuar tan bien como sabía que podía.

—Buenos días. Me dijeron que llegara tarde ya que Heechul-yeoja quería hablar contigo antes de la primera campana... —Onew habló alegremente mientras se ocupaba colocando cuencos en sus lugares apropiados y extendiendo telas en el futón—. Necesitarás tener tu cabello y maquillaje hecho primero, y luego puede elegir cualquiera de estos tres hanboks bordados de tus vesridos para esta noche. Hay azul y plata, rojo y negro, y miel y oro.

Donghae se acercó a la cama y pasó una mano suave sobre las telas, con los labios divididos en asombro.

—Se ven muy caros; ¿Son de Kang-In?

—Me temo que no. Heechul-yeoja hizo estas por encargo y las envió desde más al este. Son el trabajo de un Taecyeon, el tejedor de Lord Hyukjae.

—¿Señor Hyukjae?

Onew le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa antes de dirigirse a un gran baño de madera en el rincón más alejado de la habitación y tirar de una palanca para comenzar a llenarlo con agua tibia. La tubería de bambú que corría desde las aguas termales de la casa se sacudió un poco cuando el agua comenzó a fluir a través, y pronto la habitación tenía una niebla extremadamente delgada girando alrededor de ella.

—Deberías comer rápido. Hay una gran cantidad de preparación para el festival, y esta noche es tu... esta noche es muy especial para ti —recogió los aceites de baño y jabones. Donghae se miró su espalda un rato antes de meterse un trozo de kimchi en la boca y quitarse la túnica de los hombros; deshaciendo el cinturón alrededor de su baji.

—Onew-hyung, él es el señor de todas las tierras occidentales... y su reputación... ¿y si me equivoco? —preguntó el castaño en voz baja.

Un breve silencio pasó entre ellos. Debido a que Onew se alejó de él, Donghae no pudo ver su expresión, pero lo que sí vio fue el temblor de sus dedos cuando bajó la palanca del agua. Donghae bajó los ojos y luego apartó la vista de él; realmente no importaba de todos modos, ¿verdad?

Inclinó la cabeza para permitir que Onew le amarrara el pelo, se dirigió hacia la bañera y pasó la punta de los dedos por el agua para comprobar la temperatura. Había escuchado muchos rumores sobre Lee Hyukjae, primer heredero de las tierras occidentales; y si alguno de ellos fuera cierto, sabía exactamente por qué Onew estaba preocupado.p

El hombre había estado cuidando de él toda su vida, pero esto era algo que tenía que hacer.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por Heechul-yeoja. Él... ha sido muy bueno conmigo —bajándose en la bañera, se inclinó hacia atrás cuando Onew comenzó a lavar su cabello.

—El Senor Eunhyuk es un hombre muy exigente que ha matado a gente solo por mirarlo con una mala expresión. Recuerda todo lo que has aprendido; porque ni siquiera Heechul-ssi podrá protegerte de su ira si no está satisfecho.

* * *

—¡Donghae! —el sonido de los pies corriendo por el pasillo fue seguido por una carcajada cuando tres personas aparecieron en su camino; el tercero empujando a los dos antes que quitarlo del medio y haciendo que aterricen descortésmente en sus espaldas.

—Hae, ¿oíste? ¡Todos en los baños hablan de cómo tu oferta rompió el récord de Yeoja en casi el doble de la cantidad! No dirán quién pagó, pero creo que es porque no saben quién es. ¡Un gran cliente es lo que están especulando! ¿Quién es? Supongo que lo veremos esta noche, pero... ¡maldición, soy tu mejor amigo! ¡Dime!

—Key, Sungmin, Taemin; Donghae-ssi ve a la habitación de Leeteuk-hyung de inmediato y no puede detenerte para hablar sin sentido esta mañana. ¿Dónde están tus ayudantes?

Taemin le dio una sonrisa tímida antes de jugar con sus dedos. —No sabemos dónde está Mir; él y Joon se fueron juntos esta mañana.

Key rodó sus ojos. —Es dolorosamente obvio lo que están haciendo. Solo espero que Yeoja no se entere o de lo contrario estarán en serios problemas. Mir es uno de sus mejores artículos.

—¡Simplemente moriré si no me dices quién es! —gritó Sungmin, cayendo dramáticamente en los esbeltos brazos de Donghae. Se quedó allí por unos tres segundos antes de que sus manos comenzaran a vagar y se levantó de un salto con un chillido.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Esta seda tejida a mano? ¡Cuánto dinero está pagando este cliente! ¡Tiene que ser al menos un noble o un señor! Oh Donghae! ¡Tu primera vez probablemente sea con un viejo arrugado! Todos los nobles son malhumorado y viejos y... ¡malhumorado! Probablemente no podrá levantarlo...

Donghae se sonrojó con el lenguaje de Sungmin, mientras Key negó con la cabeza y Taemin se mordió el labio para contener la risa.

—¡Oh, eres muy lindo! No puedo creer que aún te sientas avergonzado por estas cosas después de todo este tiempo...

—¡Sungmin! —Onew le dio una palmada en la parte de atrás de la cabeza con su palma—. Todos ustedes tienen cosas que hacer. Detenga esta tontería de inmediato y ayuden con los preparativos.

—Aish... —Sungmin se frotó la cabeza—. ¿Tuviste que golpear tan fuerte? —miró a Onew sin entusiasmo antes de desanimarse.

—No te veré hasta esta noche; así que vine a desearte buena suerte, Hae.

—También yo... —Taemin se sonrojó cuando cuatro pares de ojos se volvieron para mirarlo—. Quiero decir, Donghae-hyung es... eres muy guapo y espero poder ser como tú... quiero decir tan bueno como eres cuando...

Key rodó sus ojos. —Lo que está tratando de decir el fanboy de aquí es que mañana a partir de mañana... ya sabes... deberíamos hacer algo juntos.

—No creo que eso sea posible. Dado que el festival atrae a una gran multitud, todos ustedes estarán entretenidos durante al menos dieciséis horas durante los próximos días. Habrá muchas personas alojadas aquí y en las pensiones cercanas —Onew tomó la mano de Donghae y comenzó a rodearlo—. Entonces ve y haz tus preparativos. Todos ustedes se reportarán a Heechul-ssi para su inspección una hora antes de la ceremonia de apertura.

Sungmin frunció el ceño por su rudeza, pero sin embargo arrastró a Key y Taemin hacia el salón en la dirección opuesta. Echándole una última mirada por encima del hombro, le sonrió a su amigo antes de doblar la esquina.

* * *

Leeteuk era un hombre de cuarenta años que atendía a los clientes que más pagaban en el distrito. Aunque eligió vivir en la casa de geisha de Heechul, lo que provocó innumerables rumores de un romance entre los dos, trabajó para otras casas también. Sin embargo, no pasó desapercibido que siempre parecía guardar su cabello y maquillaje más elegantes y favorecedores para la belleza pelirroja.

Donghae se arrodilló ante una mesa baja cubierta de peines, tintes, cintas y alfileres de casi todos los diseños y colores. El cabello castaño de Leeteuk estaba recogido en un solo moño y los ojos castaños chispeaban alegremente; un diminuto tinte de oro en ellos por el sol que asoma a través de las ventanas abiertas. Vestía un hanbok azul claro con baji crema y cinturón, una cinta roja atada flojamente alrededor de un brazo.

Donghae se sentó en silencio mientras Leeteuk lo observaba. Sus características físicas eran indudablemente atractivas. Con solo unos pocos retoques aquí y allá, su artista interior sonrió maníacamente, se lo podía adaptar al papel de dominante o sumiso, y no podía evitar sentir esos únicos ojos expresivos que solo serían una ventaja. Sí, esto sería muy emocionante.

Tomando nota de la posición del sol, Leeteuk tomó la brocha más grande y comenzó su trabajo. Enviaría las prendas después de esto, y vería la apariencia de Donghae hasta el final. Para cuando el festival comience en un par de horas, sería digno de cualquier señor occidental.

Con suerte, Eunhyuk estaría contento.


	3. Chapter 3

—Shindong, dile al estúpido jinete que vaya más rápido —los ojos oscuros se entrecerraron molestos por el exuberante paisaje fuera del carruaje. Era ya entrada la tarde y los primeros atisbos de rojos oscuros y naranjas empezaban a filtrarse en el horizonte. Se movían en un lugar común, pero Hyukjae odiaba viajar más lento de lo que era posible. Había obtenido eso de su padre.

—Señor Hyukjae, realmente no hay necesidad de intimidar al conductor. ¿Y si empuja demasiado a los caballos y los arneses se sueltan?

El joven señor miró con vehemencia a su consejero real y lanzó un silbido molesto. —Ese idiota torpe será asesinado una vez que lleguemos. Sé que le pagaron para vigilarme, y créeme, mis duras palabras son el menor de sus problemas.

Hubo un profundo suspiro desde enfrente de los dos, donde el hijo del general del ejército estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados en concentración. Vestido con un hanbok blanco puro, Nichkhun Horvejkul pasó una mano callosa sobre la hoja colocada sobre su regazo antes de mirar hacia arriba.

—¿Por qué mantener esto oculto? Eres el amo de tu esposa...

Hyukjae gruñó

—...lo siento; "futura esposa", y no es como si los señores no fueran conocidos por mantener los asuntos fuera del matrimonio. ¿Por qué el secreto?

—Todo esto no tiene nada que ver con el matrimonio de Lord Hyukjae. Estamos buscando algo completamente diferente.

—¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con esa cantidad escandalosa de oro que falta en tus cuentas? —Cho Kyuhyun se movió un poco más lejos de su lugar al lado de Nichkhun, se subió las gafas a la nariz y miró escépticamente la espada desenvainada.

—Podría ser —Hyukjae bufó aburrido—. ¿Dónde está Siwon de todos modos? Sus gestos con las manos me divierten.

Shindong retiró su cortina. —Está sentado con el conductor. Creo que se siente mal porque vamos a tener que matarlo, por lo que trata de convertirse en su amigo.

—Eso... no tiene sentido —murmuró Kyuhyun.

—Todos ustedes callen, me da migraña —Eunhyuk tocó su casco dorado y suspiró antes de recostarse en su asiento; todos los demás lo siguieron mientras la conversación en el carruaje cesó. Cuando el conductor les volvió a hablar y les dijo que el pueblo ya estaba a la vista, cerró los ojos y permitió que una sonrisa de satisfacción apareciera en su rostro.

Pronto, todo lo que quería estaría en su poder.

* * *

Por primera vez en su vida, Donghae estaba justo detrás de Heechul-yeoja en la entrada del pasillo. La casa principal del Okami era una de las más grandes y hermosas que Donghae había visto hasta el día de hoy, y recordó brevemente que era mucho más joven y tenía demasiado miedo para siquiera poner un pie dentro.

Los tambores que señalaban el comienzo del festival del dragón se habían apagado en el pueblo hacía algún tiempo, y todo el distrito brillaba en su magnificencia. Había canto y baile; ruidos fuertes de los niños mientras trataban de ganar premios en las cabinas pequeñas, y hombres apostando en juegos improvisados y peleas callejeras.

El jardín frente a la casa estaba bordeado por un bosquecillo de flores de cerezo, un estanque lleno de velas encendidas flotantes y peces grandes y elegantes, y rocas alfombradas con suave musgo verde y diminutos pétalos de flores que se habían deslizado hacia abajo. Las luciérnagas flotaban perezosamente en el aire y se perdían en la luz anaranjada de las linternas del suelo; campanas de viento de madera tintinean suavemente en la brisa que lleva los sonidos directamente en el área de invitados.

En el interior, pilares de madera de color miel se elevaban a techos altos. De las vigas colgaban linternas de papel dorado que proporcionaban calor y luz a la habitación. Las paredes estaban decoradas con ricos rojos y cálidas marrones, y hermosas esculturas de animales y dragones de bronce fueron tejidas entre las plantas y los pilares mismos. Era una habitación enorme, y una vista realmente magnífica. Hermosas enredaderas florecían entre grietas y alrededor de los postes de bambú de las paredes, manteniendo todo en su lugar. En una esquina de la habitación había una gran pila de rocas con una cascada humeante, que abastecía de agua fresca a todos los manantiales de la habitación. A lo largo de otra pared de la habitación grande había una serie de escaleras que conducían a las secciones de una galería donde la gente estaba comiendo y bebiendo.

Como aprendiz, nunca le permitieron entrar al salón principal a menos que estuvieras en servicio de limpieza. Puede haber habido algunas veces en las que se le pidió que devuelva un artículo después de que fue reparado, pero nunca se había visto tan... nunca fue...

Heechul sonrió ante su estado de asombro antes de aclararse la garganta para llamar su atención. —Debido a que ya han presentado una oferta, serán llevados directamente a la sala de alojamiento del Señor Hyukjae. Ha traído invitados, entonces eso significa que otras geishas estarán allí también. No me avergüences y serás bien recompensado.

Donghae casi asintió, pero rápidamente logró corregirse con una ligera reverencia; doblando sus brazos correctamente bajo las mangas de sus prendas de seda. La sala principal ya estaba llena de invitados; Era una oportunidad para que los visitantes se mezclaran y encontraran una escolta adecuada antes de retirarse a una sala privada con amigos o a sus dormitorios privados.

Había una tensión en el lugar, pero Donghae era completamente ajeno a la horda de miradas celosas y lujuriosas que lo seguían a través de la habitación.

El castaño estaba vestido con un hanbok de color miel; la seda brillando bajo el pesado resplandor de las linternas y combinando perfectamente con sus ojos marrones. A lo largo de su lado se extendía un patrón bordado; una cascada de oro descendió y se acumuló alrededor de sus pies, haciéndolo parecer como si estuviera de pie en el agua dorada. Pequeñas manchas doradas se extendían en numerosos diseños sobre sus hombros, dando la apariencia de una lluvia brillante que recorría sus brazos, y su gran cinturón de seda y sus mangas ocultaban sus pálidas manos.

—Ven, déjame presentarte.

* * *

Hyukjae estaba sentado en una de las almohadas de seda en su sala privada, observando silenciosamente a todos a su alrededor. Los nobles de las provincias menores que habían venido para el festival se habían convertido en su hogar, y su habitación ahora estaba llena de al menos cuarenta y tantas personas. Se burló cuando una hija de un ministro particularmente gordinflón le lanzó una mirada que se suponía que era sexy; parecía estreñida.

En verdad, su verdadera razón para viajar a este lugar no tiene nada que ver con festivales o matrimonios.

Estaba aquí para matar a alguien.

El problema era que todavía no había descubierto quién era esa persona.

Su matrimonio con Yoona era un asunto político. Las tierras del norte y del este habían estado en guerra durante al menos doscientos años; El abuelo de Eunhyuk lo había comenzado como una apuesta para obtener más tierra y poder, argumentando que la tierra del norte tenía demasiados recursos para una población tan pequeña y que quinientos años antes, había robado algunas de las tierras occidentales mediante soborno político y fechorías.

Casi habían ganado la guerra cuando el norte había pedido un tratado; por ley se les requería considerar esto basado en el principio de la preservación de la vida humana, pero el padre de Hyukjae se había enojado por esto ya que solo lo habían hecho porque estaban perdiendo y querían una oportunidad para reconstruir su ejército disminuido.

También hubo otro problema.

El señor de las tierras del norte tuvo dos hijos; Un hijo y una hija. Sin embargo, el hijo había sido secuestrado cuando tenía tres años, por lo que técnicamente todavía tenían un heredero, pero no pudieron encontrarlo. Esto significaba que el matrimonio de Eunhyuk con Yoona solo le daría una cuarta parte de las tierras del norte al menos hasta que su padre muriera o tener la prueba de la muerte de su hijo.

El padre de Eunhyuk había sospechado que todavía estaban tan esperanzados con el regreso de su hijo, por lo que había excavado y descubrió que habían localizado al secuestrador un día después; muerto en las afueras de este pueblo en una tumba poco profunda y sin ningún bebé. Alguien lo había encontrado y trató de darle un pequeño entierro y se llevó al niño.

Supuestamente había una manera de identificar al hijo, pero el señor se había negado a darlo a conocer por temor a poner en peligro la vida del niño para que no lo rescataran o lo encontraran y lo mataran las aldeas enemigas.

En la distracción causada por las personas que especulan con su presencia, su matrimonio y su oferta inaudita a la nueva geisha, nadie sospecharía su verdadero propósito. Hubo personas enviadas por el sospechoso padre de Yoona para espiarlo, por lo que tendría que tener cuidado al menos hasta que encontrara a quién buscaba y luego hiciera su jugada. Las tierras del norte serían todas suyas; probaría su valía al tener éxito donde su padre y su abuelo habían fallado.


	4. Chapter 4

—¿A dónde fuiste...! ¡No tengo tiempo para esto! —Kibum se arrodilló cautelosamente en el piso del pasillo débilmente iluminado hacia la casa de baños, pasando los dedos por la madera. Ya había tardado en conseguir los jabones perfumados para un invitado en particular, ya que el almacén principal de la casa había estado fuera, y había tenido que informar a Yeoja que había sacado un lote del almacén. Ahora, uno de los pequeños alfileres de plata en su hanbok rojo se había soltado y caído. Incluso el mínimo resbalón en el guardarropa no pasaría desapercibido y, de ninguna manera, la figura o forma sería responsable de limpiar los baños nuevamente.

—¡Gracias! —soltó un grito de alivio cuando se levantó de un salto con el pequeño accesorio y agarró su bandeja, corriendo precipitadamente hacia un visitante y derramándolo todo encima y en el suelo.

Key se quedó mirando el desastre en absoluto horror, tratando de recordar cuál era el castigo por hostigar a un invitado. Con suerte, Heechul-ssi no lo mataría.

—Oye tu... oye... ¿chupas penes? —el hombre grande tambaleándose delante de él estaba claramente borracho, y olía fuertemente a sudor y soju. Al menos, probablemente lo olvidaría por la mañana, pero ¿por qué diablos estaba tan borracho tan temprano?

—No señor, yo no. Por favor regresa a tu alojamiento.

—Bueno, entonces vamos -hipo- y nosotros... vamos a follar... Tengo algo de dinero en mi... en un lugar.

—Eso es muy bueno. ¿Vaya a buscarlo y regresé aquí? —dijo Key, con una voz que rezumaba sarcasmo.

—¡No! —gritó, agarrándose desordenadamente al frente del hanbok de Key. Por lo general, era capaz de evitar enfrentamientos con los invitados más borrachos, pero parecía que este hombre realmente iba a intentar algo con él.

—Oye, suéltalo.

El hombre grande dio media vuelta y apuntó con una mirada desagradable a la voz.

—¡¿Quién... mierda es usted?! —mientras hablaba, el vaso en su mano chapoteó inestable y salpicó la ropa de la persona.

Nichkhun se pasó una mano enfadada por el pelo y miró la parte delantera de su hanbok. Maldita sea todo lo que no podía molestarse es en cambiarse de nuevo.

—Mire, realmente no quiero tener que darle una paliza, señor...

—Oye, sin ánimo de ofender.

Nichkhun hizo una pausa para mirar a Key, quien estaba... ¿mirándolo fijamente?

—Pero puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

—¿Disculpe?

—Dije... —Key inclinó la cabeza—. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

Nichkhun lanzó una mirada de incredulidad ante los dos antes de cruzar los brazos y entrecerrar los ojos.

—Se llama caballerosidad, y dudo que puedas defenderte de él. Mírate, eres un poco pequeño y tu peso es...

Hubo un fuerte 'oomf' cuando Key levantó su rodilla entre las piernas del señor borracho, y el hombre grande gimió antes de tambalearse hacia atrás; aferrándose a su basura con una mueca de dolor.

Nichkhun se detuvo, luego puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó.

—Luchas como un vulgar común de la calle. Esto... —le dio al hombre un golpe de mentón que fue seguido por un nauseabundo crujido en la nariz— es como un hombre de verdad lucha.

Key gruñó molesto antes de lanzar una sólida patada de torbellino al pecho del hombre; lo envió volando a través de una puerta de papel cercana y chocando contra una habitación vacía. Demasiado para el servicio al cliente.

—Sé cómo luchar como un hombre... nonna —Key recogió sus cosas antes de marcharse con una sonrisa satisfecha; Nichkhun parecía estupefacto después de su figura se retirada cuando el insulto le pasó por la cabeza.

Parece que el viaje podría no ser una pérdida completa después de todo.

* * *

—Señor Hyukjae.

Silencio.

—Lee Hyukjae.

Ninguna respuesta.

Heechul-yeoja y todos los demás en la mesa se miraron confundidos mientras el Señor de las tierras occidentales miraba abiertamente al chico que tenía delante. Donghae sabía que se suponía que debía parecer perfectamente tranquilo, pero aun así sintió que su cara se estaba coloreando ligeramente por la vergüenza; tanto por la atención de las multitudes como del propio Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun tomó su té con un pequeño suspiro y habló en voz tan baja que casi no podía oírse.

—Oh Yoona, qué amable de tu parte al pasar por aquí.

—¡¿Qué?! —Hyukjae respondió rápidamente, parpadeando mientras su mente se reorientaba. Mirando a su alrededor, vio que todos los invitados en su sala VIP e incluso algunos que no habían estado allí antes estaban sentados o de pie en un gran semicírculo a su alrededor; personas mirando a través de las grandes ventanas abiertas que conducían a los jardines, algunos incluso espiando desde la puerta del biombo a su derecha que había quedado abierta. Se movió incómodo sobre la estera de su almohada.

Heechul esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad bajo su abanico antes de saludar gentilmente a todos los invitados.

—Señor Hyukjae, le presento a usted, Lee Donghae.

Hubo murmullos de aprobación cuando Donghae se inclinó. Un ministro que estaba sentado bastante cerca de Hyukjae y pensó que su voz era lo suficientemente baja como para que no lo oyeran, se quejó en voz baja.

—¿Por qué ese bastardo tuvo que pujar tan alto? Ese chico podría haber sido mío.

Los nudillos de Hyukjae se tensaron.

—¿Siwon?

—¿Si, mi señor?

—Mata a ese ministro que acaba de hablar.

—¿Tengo que?

Los ojos marrones se entrecerraron molestos. —Haz que parezca un accidente.

Un suspiro. —Si mi señor.

La habitación calló cuando el músico Henry Lau comenzó a tocar el shamisen y Donghae comenzó su primer baile. Sungmin, a quien Kyuhyun había elegido como su escolta por la noche, le dio un guiño alentador a su amigo antes de tomar el brazo de Kyuhyun; otra geisha, Ryeowook, seguía tratando de robárselo y no estaba teniendo nada de eso.

Con las caderas balanceándose suavemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás como si fuera uno con la música, Donghae se permitió soltarse ya que sabía el baile de memoria. El día anterior se había pasado bailando con Heechul y había memorizado los pasos con absoluta perfección. En este momento su mente simplemente se centró en cómo moverse sobre su cuerpo. Un impulso le dijo que estaba haciendo una actuación impecable, pero nunca abrió los ojos para confirmarlo y echarle un vistazo a su audiencia; porque estaba en su propio mundo, bailando con elegancia y sin el apoyo de Heechul o Sungmin.

—Estás babeando.

Hyukjae pasó el dedo por sus labios ante el comentario de Siwon, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para desviar su mirada. Unos pocos hombres que habían intentado exponer sus buenos deseos antes se quedaron aturdidos, mirándose con los ojos vendados a su cuerpo y rostro sereno, sus finos dedos cuando buscaban algo que no estaba claramente allí y sus tobillos cuando estaban expuestos. Incluso Henry tuvo dificultades para concentrarse en su trabajo como músico.

Terminó con una reverencia dramática, sincronizada exactamente cuando la música se detuvo. Cuando levantó la vista y se enfrentó a sus espectadores, se llevó una sorpresa. Todos lo miraban. Los hombres parecían nunca haber visto una visión así en sus patéticas vidas.

Hyukjae tragó saliva.

Una ronda de aplausos, silbidos y murmullos de aprobación llenó la habitación y Donghae, sintiéndose tímido, por una fracción de segundo revirtió su viejo hábito de sacar su lengua entre sus labios.

Shindong frunció el ceño antes de susurrarle algo a Hyukjae.

—Recuerda el plan, no te distraigas —lanzó a Donghae una mirada sucia antes de llenar su vaso con soju y tomar un gran trago.

Heechul hizo un movimiento de barrido con las manos. —Todos, por favor regrese a la sala principal para entretenerse. Habrá fuegos artificiales para comenzar el comienzo del festival de dos semanas en unas pocas horas y todos deberíamos convertirnos en amigos y conocidos.

Hubo mucho ruido y alegría cuando todos los invitados comenzaron a salir de la habitación; Sungmin se ríe del humor sarcástico de Kyuhyun, Shindong sigue mirando y Siwon se hace amigo de la última víctima de Hyukjae.

Se suponía que Donghae debía esperar con Hyukjae, quien por alguna razón había disminuido la velocidad hasta que estuvieron detrás del resto de la fiesta. Los pasillos que conducían a la sala principal estaban tenuemente iluminados, y cuando se detuvo por completo, la única característica que Donghae pudo distinguir tan clara como el día fueron sus ojos ardientes teñidos de oro por las linternas.

—Hay algo mal...

Fue cortado cuando Hyukjae lo empujó contra la pared, evaporando sus preocupaciones en un beso que era firme, caliente y agresivo, y sus palabras murieron en un gemido cuando los dientes rozaron su garganta.

No quería esperar al final de la ceremonia.

No quería esperar hasta el final del pasillo.

No creía haber estado más excitado por nadie en toda su vida.

Donghae sintió que un rubor se esparcía por la superficie de su piel mientras el aliento superficial de Hyukjae respiraba calor cálido en el lóbulo de su oreja.

Aquí no.

No se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta hasta que los labios de Hyukjae rozaron su oreja de nuevo.

—Lo sé... —respiró.


	5. Chapter 5

Hyukjae no tenía idea de lo que le había sucedido. Ni siquiera podía recordar dónde estaba su habitación, y eso era extraño, teniendo en cuenta que para empezar no había bebido demasiado. Donghae había logrado maniobrarlos hasta una pequeña habitación detrás de los aposentos de la criada, y cuando tropezaron y se dirigieron hacia la cama, Hyukjae comenzó a quitar el cinturón de seda de Donghae; agarrando y tirando de su camisa antes de mover su lengua sobre la piel desnuda, sin dejar espacio para interponerse entre ellos.

Solo mirar al chico más joven le hacía a su sangre fluir caliente y frío al mismo tiempo. No estaba seguro de que esto fuera algo bueno.

La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada con pequeñas linternas, y había una gran puerta de papel que se abría a uno de los jardines circundantes. La luna, que aún era visible, incluso con todos los fuegos artificiales y las luces de la celebración, pintaba la habitación con una luz azul pálida, y el ruido del vestíbulo principal era audible cuando se escuchó la voz de Heechul organizando un juego sobre el clamor de invitados.

Donghae estaba intentando desesperadamente a través de la bruma de su mente recordar todo lo que Heechul y Key le habían dicho; todo lo que Sungmin le había contado y todo lo que había escuchado en las casas de baños formaba la geisha más vieja. Sabía que esto era inapropiado; que había lugares establecidos para que esto sucediera y que se suponía que debía ser refinado y cortés.

Sabía que esto era un servicio.

Que no se suponía que lo quisiera tanto.

Donghae empujó a Hyukjae lejos; de repente avergonzado de su comportamiento. Hyukjae lo miró con sorpresa al principio, cuando se vio obligado a dar un paso atrás, pero luego entrecerró los ojos y el calor volvió a su mirada; Los ojos oscuros se enfocaron fijamente en la expresión de Donghae mientras se acercaba un paso.

Cada paso que daba era lento y metódico, casi predatorio en su propósito, inculcando anticipación hasta el punto en que Donghae sentía que sus rodillas se daban por vencidas. Para cuando Hyukjae estaba de pie justo frente a él, la pared era lo único que lo sostenía; manos apretadas a cada lado de su cabeza.

Buscando su mano, Hyukjae entrelazó sus dedos antes de pasar sus labios sobre el nudillo de Donghae.

—Señor Hyukjae, yo...

Se movió más cerca, y el aliento de Donghae quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando Hyukjae colocó una mano en su muslo, guiando su pierna alrededor de su cintura y haciendo que el material dorado se agrupara justo encima de sus muslos. Podía sentir su erección a través de la seda e inmediatamente bajó los ojos avergonzado; la respiración se hizo cada vez más superficial cuando la otra mano de Hyukjae se abrió camino hacia la tela que cubría su otra pierna, deslizándose en los pliegues.

Sus labios se movieron en silenciosa admisión; dedos apretados desesperadamente mientras quería hablar. Los ojos de Hyukjae se volvieron vidriosos mientras las palabras finalmente escapaban al aire pesado, roncas y sin aliento por el anhelo.

—Sí...

El hanbok de repente se soltó; Las manos de Hyukjae lentamente descendieron hacia el desorden de oro y la tela de miel alrededor de los tobillos de Donghae mientras sus ojos recorrían hambrientos su cuerpo. Dio un paso más cerca entonces, y Donghae hizo un sonido ronco, amortiguado en su garganta, apoyando su cabeza contra la pared y mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior; la respiración se hizo cada vez más superficial cuando el muslo de Hyukjae se deslizó entre sus piernas. Sus manos se movieron hacia la cintura de Donghae, antes de colocar una debajo de su muslo derecho; el otro contra la pared para apoyarse mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, bajando los labios hacia la curva de su cuello.

Los dedos de Donghae se cerraron repentinamente sobre sus hombros, y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos mientras tragaba a la fuerza y bajaba los ojos.

—Espere —dijo roncamente, con voz gruesa—. Sólo...

Los brazos de Hyukjae se desviaron cuando Donghae se colocó el cabello detrás de las orejas y se apartó de su agarre hacia la cama, evitando el contacto visual; la pálida iluminación de la habitación formaba sombras suaves a lo largo de los contornos de su cuerpo mientras caminaba. Se descubrió mirando estupefacto mientras Donghae se arrastraba a cuatro patas hasta el centro de las sábanas y se volvía expectante hacia él. No había intentado ser sexy, simplemente lo había hecho, y de alguna manera el conocimiento de esto hizo que Hyukjae sintiera un hueco de calor viajar directamente a su entrepierna. Este chico de alguna manera había logrado evocar más con sus labios, palabras y toques sutilmente eróticos que ninguno de sus dos últimos amantes había logrado hacer con la totalidad de sus cuerpos y experiencia.

Quitándose la última de sus prendas, Hyukjae respiró hondo. No había manera de que se permitiera mostrar a todas las ansias; solo tendría que tomar el control de la situación.

Trepando a la cama, avanzó sobre un Donghae completamente desnudo, colocando una pierna a cada lado de él. Presionando su propio cuerpo contra el suyo, levantó una ceja burlona y esperó a ver qué haría.

Se detuvo levemente cuando una mano pálida se acercó tentativamente; le rozó el borde de la mandíbula y le acarició la nuca antes de perderse en el espeso cabello castaño rojizo, llegando más alto para presionar a lo largo de su cuero cabelludo. La mirada de Hyukjae permaneció en la cara de Donghae todo el tiempo, observando en silencio la forma en que su cabello caía sobre sus hombros y sus ojos casi parecían brillar a la tenue iluminación.

Cómo sus labios, ligeramente separados, se veían tan suaves y seductores.

Tales toques simples, alcanzando partes de él muertas de hambre.

No podía controlarse a sí mismo.

Los dedos de Hyukjae se agarraron a sus caderas con fuerza suficiente como para magullar y capturaron su boca en un movimiento rápido, presionándose contra él lo más bruscamente que pudo. Donghae a su vez respondió agarrando sus hombros con una intensidad que casi lo hizo maldecir mientras gemía en el beso, separando sus piernas para permitir que sus cuerpos se volvieran más cercanos. Una de sus manos pronto se movió del hombro de Hyukjae, corriendo por su costado antes de deslizar sus dedos a través de sus musculoso abdominales, y luego bajando.

Un sonido sordo y ronco se reflejó en la garganta de Hyukjae cuando sintió la primera caricia allí, la sensación envió una oleada de placer hormigueante a través de sus muslos y se curvó. Donghae se congeló, grandes ojos expresivos buscando en su rostro para determinar si había hecho algo mal o no.

Si solo lo supiera.

Debió haber visto debajo de la superficie la sangre que estaba quemando, porque su boca subió para crear un camino húmedo a través del labio inferior de Hyukjae; lengua presionando ligeramente contra sus dientes. Las caderas de Hyukjae comenzaron a moverse, al principio para inmovilizar a Donghae de vuelta a la cama, pero lentamente, como controlado por un impulso innato y primordial, comenzó a frotar. Donghae se encontró con el ritmo al instante, meciéndose en los movimientos y soltando un pequeño gemido de placer.

No estaba satisfecho.

Llevando sus manos entre ellos, envolvió su palma alrededor de la erección de Donghae, luchando contra su propia respiración entrecortada ante la sensación de su preparación mientras el líquido preseminal humedecía sus dedos. El castaño desesperadamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, enterrando su cara contra su pecho cuando el primer golpe lo hizo temblar violentamente.

Hyukjae sonrió con satisfacción en su hombro cuando la respiración de Donghae se volvió inestable, pasando el pulgar en círculos lentos sobre la punta antes de rozar con los dedos a lo largo de toda su longitud.

Cualquier intento de contener sus gemidos fue abandonado lastimosamente, y Donghae casi se marchitó en éxtasis ante el sonido de su propio gemido lleno de placer. Hyukjae comenzó a mover su mano más rápido, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Donghae y tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás mientras su espalda se arqueaba en éxtasis.

—Detente —gimió—. No puedo...

Fue cortado cuando Hyukjae le mordió el labio inferior; deslizando su lengua sobre la piel suave antes de serpentea en su boca que sabía a vino dulce y miel.

Podría acostumbrarse a esto.

Colocando sus manos a ambos lados de las caderas de Donghae, movió su muslo entre sus piernas como una indicación para que él los separara. El castaño respiró bruscamente antes de obedecer, mirando hacia otro lado con un ligero rubor en la cara. Hyukjae puso una mano firme sobre su mandíbula y giró su cabeza hacia atrás en su dirección, presionando sus labios con sus dedos medio e índice.

Sus ojos se miraron con una intensidad casi abrasadora cuando Donghae separó un poco los labios; los ojos se cerraron mientras comenzaba a agitar su lengua alrededor de los apéndices, lo que le hizo pensar que estaba haciendo eso en otros lugares. Lamiendo sus labios que de alguna manera se habían secado, los sacó lentamente; presionando contra el labio inferior de Donghae hasta que sus encías estuvieron casi expuestas antes de permitir que volviera a su lugar. No rompió el contacto visual mientras movía los dedos hacia su entrada, rodeando ligeramente el anillo de músculos antes de deslizarlos dentro. Donghae se quedó sin aliento en su oreja, con las uñas acariciando suavemente su espalda, y presionó su frente contra su sien, acercándolo más.

Los esporádicos apretones de Donghae a su alrededor y su respiración lo hacían casi dolorosamente duro en su intensidad, y respiró hondo para evitar el bajo sonido que se le atragantó en la garganta. Se obligó a sí mismo a esperar hasta que se volvió menos tenso, sus dedos aflojando sus apretones en sus hombros antes de retirarse, posicionándose en su entrada.

Al diablo con este ritmo lento.

La boca de Donghae se abrió en un grito silencioso, clavando las uñas en sus hombros mientras lo llenaba con un movimiento fluido; la sensación fue levemente dolorosa cuando se calmó contra él respirando con dureza cerca de su oreja, agarrándose fuertemente de su cintura. Apenas tuvo tiempo de recuperarse antes de que Hyukjae se retirara casi por completo antes de estrellarse contra él más ferozmente esta vez, empujando las caderas hacia abajo en el futón. Un fuerte maullido dejó los labios de Donghae en el suave movimiento, las piernas casi se le aflojaron alrededor de las caderas, mientras su cabeza caía hacia atrás contra las sábanas.

El esfuerzo que tomó para mantenerse compuesto fue tremendo, pero valió la pena ya que Hyukjae saboreó la sensación de cada golpe profundo, cada gemido fuerte y suave que se soltó cerca de su oreja. Los muslos de Donghae se deslizaron contra sus costados con cada lento empuje, apretando y soltando los dedos en su pelo a medida que su movimiento se volvía gradualmente más natural y fluido. Casi tan placenteras como las sensaciones físicas eran los sonidos de sus súplicas susurradas contra su oído; la voz melodiosa de éxtasis hasta casi ser irreconocible.

Cuando Hyukjae lo atrapó experimentalmente al entrar en él, Donghae en realidad gritó, con las piernas agarrándose momentáneamente alrededor de sus caderas mientras se aferraba más fuerte en respuesta, susurrándole que continuara, deseándolo más profundo ahora que lo había sentido.

Se lo dio, apretando con fuerza las caderas mientras sus embestidas tomaban impulso gradualmente, forzando su peso contra su cuerpo por completo. La boca de Donghae se abrió en silencio ante las sensaciones cada vez más intensas, jadeos duros y desiguales escapando de sus labios una vez que encontró un ritmo constante.

Cada golpe profundo hacía que sus uñas marcaran su espalda, que sus músculos se apoderaran de cada roce contra ese punto que no podía ubicar, lo alternaba entre clavar sus dientes en su labio inferior y gemir.

A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos por mantener su respiración constante, Hyukjae lo encontró imposible por la forma en que su ritmo profundo y sensual dejaba que el placer se filtrara a cada célula de su cuerpo, la sensación de unos músculos cada vez más ajustados y laxos bajo las manos y los muslos deslizantes haciéndole olvidar a veces para seguir respirando.

De repente, sus manos se deslizaron debajo de las caderas de Donghae, recorriendo todo el largo de sus costados antes de colocarlos sobre su cintura. El castaño lo miró momentáneamente con ojos vidriosos de lujuria, incapaz de formar una palabra o pensamiento coherente cuando fue volteado y el cuerpo de Hyukjae lo cubrió una vez más.

Alcanzó detrás de él, y Hyukjae se detuvo al sentir los dedos en su muslo externo.

—No —dijo sin aliento, con los dedos curvándose contra su pie—. No te detengas esta vez.

Cumplió sin decir palabra cuando colocó sus manos en sus caderas una vez más, y se estrelló contra él por detrás. Donghae hundió sus manos en las sábanas, su aliento entrando en pesados jadeos ahora mientras el sudor se deslizaba por sus sienes.

Mantuvieron el ritmo intenso y sensual; suficiente placer como resultado de la rutina de las caderas y la penetración profunda para llevarlos a ambos por el borde.

Los suaves gemidos de Donghae aumentaron gradualmente en tono, mezclándose con los sonidos de sus respiraciones cada vez más laboriosas, los dedos apretados contra las sábanas mientras Hyukjae ponía más fuerza en sus movimientos, acelerándose ligeramente en respuesta al apretón errático de las paredes internas de Donghae.

Hyukjae estaba cerca, pero estaba decidido a hacer que el castaño fuera el primero.

Soltando una de sus manos de la cadera de Donghae, rodeó su abdomen con su brazo y comenzó a bombearlo al mismo tiempo. Apretó los dientes cuando su mente se nubló en los bordes de la liberación, y se inclinó sobre él por completo, sin dejar espacio entre su pecho y la espalda del otro.

—Correté para mí, Donghae.

De repente, sus jadeos de agarre alcanzaron un crescendo y su voz estalló en un grito silencioso, los músculos se tensaron a su alrededor casi dolorosamente por su liberación. Hyukjae se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, ya que llegó poco después, hundiendo la cara en su hombro mientras los espasmos lo atormentaban mientras aún estaba adentro.

Hyukjae cayó de costado sobre el colchón mientras trataba de que su respiración volviera a la normalidad, pasándose una mano por el rostro exhausto. El ruido de la sala principal casi había llegado a su punto máximo, y en cualquier momento los grandes fuegos artificiales se activarían; un gran espectáculo aparte de los más pequeños que habían tenido lugar toda la noche.

Debió haber estado allí por unos quince minutos cuando sintió que algo le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla, y giró levemente la cabeza para ver que Donghae se había quedado dormido y respiraba entre los labios ligeramente separados.

Lo miró así durante aproximadamente un minuto antes de volverse ligeramente; el pelo se desliza hacia el colchón y crea una pequeña parte que deja al descubierto el área de la piel detrás de la oreja.

Y así, Hyukjae recordó por qué vino aquí; el hijo del Señor de las tierras del norte, el que tiene la marca de una mariposa detrás de la oreja.

¿Cómo diablos iba a encontrarlo?


	6. Chapter 6

—¡¿Que estabas pensando?!

Donghae se arrodilló cuando la mandíbula de Heechul se tensó con ira, el pelirrojo pasó sus dedos a lo largo del costado de su estera antes de pararse abruptamente y casi voltearse bajo de la mesa.

—La desgracia... como algo común... ¡sabes que eres mejor que esto!

Hyukjae observó la escena desde su asiento al lado de Heechul con una mirada aburrida en su rostro. —Para ser justos, admito haber instigado esta acción.

—Se suponía que debía haberte llevado a la habitación que preparamos. Un sirviente te encontró en su habitación y usted... —sus ojos brillaron cuando se volvió hacia Lord Hyukjae—, tuvo la indecencia obscena de decir, "¿te importa unirte?" ¡¿Qué tipo de... ni siquiera puedo...?!

Donghae bajó la cabeza un poco más para ocultar el sonrojo que lo superó.

—Lo tomo como muestra de generosidad de mi parte. Parecía emocionado si sabes a qué me refiero.

—Señor Hyukjae —Heechul parecía contenerse para no hacer algo precipitado mientras cerraba los ojos y hablaba con los dientes apretados—. Lo siento, pero Donghae estará en castigo por el resto del día. Por favor, encuentre una compañía alternativa.

—Está bien —soltó un suspiro mientras se ponía de pie y ajustaba su túnica—. Tengo algunos asuntos de los que debo ocuparme en cualquier caso.

Hyukjae salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra, tomando a la izquierda de la casa principal mientras se dirigía a buscar a sus asistentes. Se sorprendió al ver que Shindong ya lo estaba esperando afuera.

—Levántate.

Donghae se levantó en silencio con la cabeza aún inclinada cuando Heechul se acercó a él, pasando su dedo por su lengua y alcanzando detrás de su oreja.

—Leeteuk recibió una nueva pintura que ocultará esa marca tuya un poco mejor. Apenas pude verlo cuando te inclinaste, pero incluso eso es demasiado. Vete y limpiate y dirigete a él antes de presentarte en las cocinas para servir en el horno.

—Sí, Heechul-Yeoja. Me disculpo por mi comportamiento.

—Es... simplemente vete.

El pelirrojo dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su escritorio mientras Donghae dejaba su oficina en silencio. Al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba, Heechul tomó una botella de soju escondida debajo de su estera antes de volver a sentarse con un suspiro. Quizás era demasiado indulgente con Donghae, considerando que el verdadero castigo por esta ofensa en realidad era ser azotado.

Como si alguna vez pudiera.

* * *

—Espero que estés listo para concentrarte en lo que vinimos a hacer aquí.

Hyukjae bostezó detrás de su palma antes de lanzar Shindong una mirada de reojo. —No olvides tu lugar. No tienes derecho a hablarme así.

—Simplemente deseo que usted seas el sucesor de mi señor. Seguramente eres más merecedor de todas las tierras del este y del norte.

—La adulación te llevará a todos lados.

En ese momento estaban caminando por el pasillo entre los cuartos de los invitados y los sirvientes hacia el comedor privado; todos dando su más respetuosa reverencia cuando Hyukjae pasó. Justo delante pudieron divisar a Nichkhun y Kyuhyun entrando a desayunar, mientras Siwon los seguía de cerca.

—He estado pensando; no es como si pudiéramos pedir ver detrás de los oídos de todos.

—¿Cómo podría haber dudado alguna vez de tus habilidades deductivas, querido Shindong?

El hombre más grande entrecerró los ojos ante el comentario, sin embargo, continuó hablando respetuosamente.

—Creo que deberíamos tratar de hacer una lista de todos los hombres aquí, y reducirla por edad y características. Seguramente se parecerían en algo a Yoona, si no a los padres mismos. La familia tiene cabello castaño, y no todos aquí lo tienen. Piel pálida, nariz aguileña, hoyuelos leves y posiblemente labios delgados; los padres, sin embargo, tienen ojos diferentes. Deberíamos tomar eso en consideración.

—Podemos sacar a ese chico de la lista. Lo revisé anoche.

—Voy a verificar nuevamente para estar seguro.

Hyukjae hizo una pausa en el medio del camino, y Shindong de repente se dio cuenta de su error.

—¿Qué estás tratando de implicar?

—Perdóname, no quise decir nada. Es solo que estabas enfocado en otras cosas...

—¿Me estás llamando mentiroso?

Shindong apretó su mandíbula. —No mi señor.

—Todavía tengo uso para ti... así que vete antes de que me molestes más.

Shindong se alejó de él, caminando en la dirección opuesta con sus puños escondidos bajo sus mangas. Hyukjae lo miró mientras se iba antes de darse la vuelta y encontrarse cara a cara con Kyuhyun. Tenía una pequeña taza de té en la mano y lo seguían de cerca dos servidores.

—No confío en él.

—Shindong puede ser un poco demasiado a veces, pero estoy seguro de que no llegaría tan lejos.

Kyuhyun asintió ligeramente, pero aún no parecía convencido. —Parece un poco más desafiante estos días. Lo miraría de cerca.

—Te preocupas demasiado —Hyukjae se rió, colocando una mano en su hombro antes de continuar hacia los demás—. Además; ¿Qué podría hacerme?

* * *

—Hola de nuevo.

Key levantó la vista con una sonrisa, que se atenuó significativamente cuando vio el cabello castaño rojizo y los ojos marrones de la voz.

—Buenos días señor. Tenemos té verde, té de jengibre y café. ¿Qué le gustaría?

—Me gustaría que salgan a caminar conmigo.

—Té de jengibre —llenó el pequeño cuenco y rápidamente lo colocó a los pies de Nichkhun antes de pasar a la siguiente mesa. Saludó a los invitados y les sirvió también; tener una conversación ligera con uno de los hombres mayores antes de ponerse de pie. Casi había olvidado cuándo...

—No puedes ignorarme para siempre.

Key miró por encima de su hombro cuando terminó de servir a otro invitado y se quedó con una expresión de enojo en su rostro.

—Mira. No tengo tiempo para esto. Deja de seguirme; tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Soy un hombre muy audaz y no veo otra alternativa que expresar mi interés en ti.

—Bueno, déjame expresar mis sentimientos en dos palabras. Vete. Lejos.

—Bueno, entonces, si así es como realmente te sientes, ya no te molestaré más.

Key puso los ojos en blanco mientras Nichkhun se marchaba, dirigiéndose a la cocina en busca de otra taza de té. Inclinándose sobre el mostrador que conduce al área de preparación, se sorprendió al ver a Donghae tosiendo y abanicándose en uno de los hornos más grandes en la parte de atrás.

—¡He estado buscándote por todos lados! Yeoja envió personal a la habitación esta mañana y tú no estabas allí; ¡¿Paso algo?! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Dio una mirada preocupada cuando Donghae se levantó del área cubierta de humo y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, tapándose la boca con la mano mientras miraba a Key directamente a los ojos. Su cabello era un completo desastre, salpicando en lugares alejados del humo y cayendo sobre sus hombros hasta el punto en que si Heechul alguna vez lo veía podría tener un ataque al corazón, y sin embargo...

Estaba sonriendo.

—Oh mi dios oh mi dios oh mi dios oh mi dios oh mi dios oh mi dios oh mi dios! Donghae, ¡no lo hiciste! ¡Omo! —Key voló sobre el mostrador para gran disgusto de algunos de los otros trabajadores y corrió hacia él; en el proceso casi volcó una olla de albóndigas que se había dejado enfriar—. Tu... oh mi dios, tu realmente... ¿estaba afuera? ¿Él... era él...? —respiró hondo y comenzó a abanicarse—. ¡Oh... me estoy poniendo caliente solo de pensarlo!

—Te acaloras solo con ver a hombres apuestos comer carne de cerdo —Sungmin entró en la habitación luchando con una gran bolsa de arroz; lo tiro en el suelo junto a la mesa con un golpe antes de volverse hacia Donghae.

—¡Mejor que tengas una buena explicación para esto! ¡Tenía que tomar el turno de la cocina de Taemin solo para poder bajar y encontrarte! ¿Por qué no estabas allí en la habitación que Yeoja reservó cuando revisaron esta mañana? Los sirvientes también dijeron que las sábanas no estaban alteradas y tú sabes lo que sucederá si no lo hicieras...

—Oh, lo hizo —sonrió Key arrastrándolos más adentro de una pequeña sala de almacenamiento detrás de la habitación del horno y cerrando la puerta—. Y quiero cada detalle.

Sungmin miró a Key con un aire de confusión antes de que lentamente se diera cuenta de lo que había querido decir y se volvió hacia Donghae; los ojos que poniéndose tan anchos como platos de porcelana.

—Por favor no...

—¡Omo! ¡Omo omo omo omo omo omo! ¡Aiya! —ambos muchachos se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a saltar en círculos el uno con el otro; chillando y riendo con todas sus fuerzas mientras Donghae se sentaba en una caja con un gemido avergonzado.

—¡Omo! Eso significa que es como un monstruo sexual sucio. Ni siquiera podía esperar hasta... ¡ooh! —Key jadeó antes de bajar la voz hasta un susurro—. ¿Fue bueno?

—¡Key! —Donghae lo miró; se enfrentan a un millón de tonos de rojo diferentes en un segundo—. Eso no es... tú... ¿por qué están ustedes siendo tan...

—¡Aish! ¡Ni siquiera puede formar oraciones!

—¡Espera! ¡Pero eso significa que Yesung estaba diciendo la verdad! —Sungmin hizo una pausa por un momento con sus manos sobre su boca—. Le estaba diciendo a todos cómo te deshonraste en...

—Los cuartos de servicio... —Key terminó.

Donghae puso su cara en sus manos. —Lo sé. Heechul podría sacarme del resto de la ceremonia por mi comportamiento.

—No puede hacer eso. Definitivamente fue Lord Hyukjae...

—No pude apartar tus manos de ti, ¿mmm? —Key meneó sus cejas sugestivamente.

—¡Cállate!

—Escuché a ese bastardo de Ryeowook hablar acerca de tomar el servicio de Lord Hyukjae mientras estás en castigo —Sungmin frunció el ceño.

—¡Perra!

—¡Key!

—Lo siento. Me refería a Perra-hyung.

—¡Esperen! ¡Nos estamos distrayendo! Tú, Donghae, habla ahora antes de apuñalarte con esta —Sungmin se colocó detrás de él—, esta zanahoria.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué están haciendo ustedes?! —el chef principal Xiah Junsu apareció en la entrada frunciendo el ceño—. Vuelvan al trabajo.

Donghae estaba casi demasiado ansioso por escapar de sus dos amigos que intercambiaron una mirada conspiradora que prometió una revisión de esta situación mucho más tarde.

Afuera, Key regresó a la sala con una sonrisa radiante...

...que inmediatamente se cayó cuando vio a Nichkhun riendo con otra geisha.

* * *

Shindong miró por centésima vez el pequeño trozo de pergamino que tenía en la mano y se bebió otra taza de soju, donde se sentó en silencio bajo un árbol en el jardín de la casa.

Había estado esperando al jodido Señor Hyukjae durante mucho tiempo, y se dijo a sí mismo que solo tenía que esperar un poco más.

—Ya veremos quién se ríe al último —se burló antes de sacar una pequeña bolsa del bolsillo.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar a alguien que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarlo.


	7. Chapter 7

Yoona enrolló el pequeño rollo que había estado leyendo en su regazo justo cuando su sirviente entró en la habitación; tirándolo a la cama.

—¿Has enviado por mí?

Su boca se torció en un gesto de frustración insatisfecho mientras envolvía sus dedos en los pliegues de su falda; la tenue luz del crepúsculo le daba a su rostro un contorno sombreado. El brazalete dorado, que era un símbolo de su estado, estaba ligeramente oculto en la parte superior de su brazo, con el pelo largo cayendo holgadamente sobre sus hombros y retratando una inocencia que no podía estar más alejada de la realidad.

—Shindong envió un mensaje.

El recién llegado cerró la puerta detrás de él y se arrodilló ante ella a una distancia respetable. Le arrojó el pergamino en silencio, y retorció las manos mientras miraba el contenido, esperando una respuesta.

—¿Está angustiada por la situación?

—Sospeché que Hyukjae haría algo como esto... Nunca pensé que doliera tanto.

—¿Va a afectar esto sus deseos?

—De ningún modo. Quise decir lo que dije; lo único que el Señor Hyukjae quiere es poder, y si tengo poder, entonces lo tendré.

—Tus padres no aprobarían esto.

—¿Cuál es el propósito de un heredero que no tiene conocimiento del trono? Nunca conocí a mi hermano, por lo que matarlo y tomar el lugar que me corresponde no tendrá ningún peso sobre mi conciencia.

—Si esto es a lo que se ha resignado, entonces la apoyaré.

—Bueno. Le pido que vaya y preste su experiencia a esto. Shindong podrá trabajar el doble de rápido con tu ayuda.

—¿Qué pasa si él tiene un cambio de corazón para ayudarnos?

—No lo hará. Shindong siempre ha tenido sentimientos de celos y odio hacia Hyukjae. Desde el momento en que lo conocí pude verlo, y fue la primera persona que cruzó por mi mente cuando consideré este plan.

Su sirviente colocó el pergamino en sus manos. —¿Realmente no va a darle su propia provincia cuando todo esto termine, verdad?

—No soy tonta. Si lo mantengo cerca, eventualmente podría ser una amenaza para mi esposo y mi matrimonio. Sabes qué hacer una vez que ya no tiene ningún valor para nosotros.

—Absolutamente.

Han Geng se inclinó levemente antes de salir de su habitación y dirigirse hacia la puerta principal.

* * *

Donghae se presionó la parte posterior de la mano contra la mejilla mientras cerraba la puerta de la cocina, permitiendo que la frescura del aire de la noche se extendiera por su rostro. Estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza con cenizas de carbón y varias manchas de condimentos, pero al menos podría dormir esta noche; dudaba que Heechul lo quitara hoy del castigo.

Mientras escuchaba el chasquido de sus sandalias contra la pasarela de piedra mientras se dirigía a su habitación, Donghae pasó sus dedos inconscientemente por la marca oculta detrás de su oreja; sonriendo cuando algunos de los más jóvenes pasaron y le saludaron mientras se dirigían a la casa de baños. Normalmente se les permitía ir allí antes de que se limpiara para las actividades nocturnas después de haber sido entrenado todo el día. Podría haberse ido si no estuviera tan cansado.

Donghae a menudo se había preguntado por qué Heechul era tan inflexible que la marca no se mostraba. Había considerado, en varios momentos, simplemente preguntándole acerca de eso, pero siempre pareció perder el valor. Tal vez fue la extraña animosidad que había existido hacia ella lo que le había hecho temer cualquier posible respuesta.

Le había contado a Sungmin sus preocupaciones en algún momento anterior, y después de pasar una hora solo cerca de un río durante el día e inspeccionarlo, habían llegado a la conclusión de que el tinte ligeramente azulado debía haberlo hecho poco atractivo o parecía un hematoma. Taemin había comentado que pensaba que era bonito, pero tal vez en su necesidad de una respuesta, Donghae había descartado por completo el pensamiento.

Era desagradable. Tenía que ser eso.

Se quitó las sandalias afuera, Donghae se sorprendió cuando entró en la casa por una puerta lateral para ver a Shindong hablando con Ryeowook y otra geisha Zhou Mi; Zhou Mi parecía estar mirando con los ojos muy abiertos al contenido de una pequeña bolsa en su mano, pero Ryeowook estaba mirando en la dirección opuesta, por lo que no podía ver su expresión facial.

No fue capaz de descifrar todos los detalles de lo que estaban diciendo, pero estaba seguro de haber escuchado el nombre del Señor Hyukjae.

Ryeowook parecía estar exigiendo algo, porque la cara de Shindong seguía parpadeando entre la ira y el cumplimiento. Siguieron yendo y viniendo hasta que Zhou Mi finalmente dijo unas palabras, y ambos asintieron de acuerdo.

—¡Donghae!

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron de par en par, y apenas logró detenerse detrás de la pared cuando Taemin apareció con un juego de toallas en la mano. Tenía el pelo un poco descuidado, así que o llegaba tarde a los preparativos o no estaría trabajando esta noche.

—¿Qué pasa?

El joven sin palabras comenzó a arrastrarlo por el jardín en dirección a la casa de baños, y permitió que lo jalarán mientras su mente repasaba qué era exactamente lo que había visto... al menos hasta que algo hizo clic.

—Me llevas a Sungmin, ¿verdad?

La risa nerviosa de Taemin no pasó desapercibida para su hyung. Su agarre alrededor de su muñeca se tensó cuando miró hacia atrás con tanta inocencia como pudo reunir.

—No... yo solo... quería tu ayuda con algo.

El camino que estaban usando corría paralelo a los pasillos utilizados por los invitados para atravesar la sala principal, el comedor y los dormitorios, y el castaño estuvo a punto de ahogarse cuando se dio cuenta. Este era un atajo para...

Donghae clavó sus talones en la hierba, que momentáneamente los aminoró e intentó apartar su brazo. —¡No te atrevas Tae! ¡Ni siquiera debería estar en la zona vestido así! Incluso me olvidé de mis sandalias, ¿y si un invitado me ve cubierto de...

—¡Simplemente no quieres decirnos qué sucedió! —Taemin sin saberlo confirmó sus acusaciones.

Debería haber sabido que Sungmin no iba a dejar ir la conversación de la cocina. Ese pequeño...

—¡Taemin, por favor! —logró escabullirse, solo para caer de repente sobre un pequeño seto cuando Taemin se agarró a su pierna—. No debería estar aquí y esto es aún peor porque ya estoy en castigo y...

—¡No nos atrapará si solo vienes! —su dongsaeng estaba usando sus dos brazos ahora, y tirando del mayor hacia él con todo su peso.

—¡Suéltame, tú! —Donghae tiró de su pierna y se retorció en la hierba, los dos totalmente ajenos al ruido que estaban haciendo.

—¿No sería mejor simplemente disfrutar de un buen baño tibio en lugar de un baño frío en la pensión?

—Lee Taemin, ¡me sueltas en este instante!

—¡¿Quién diablos está haciendo tanto ruido?! —una gran puerta adyacente a ellos fue abierta de golpe, y Donghae se sorprendió al ver a Shindong salir de ella con las aletas de su nariz abierta. El hombre fornido los miraba desde una serie de escalones que conducían a una de las casas de huéspedes, y los ojos de Donghae se abrieron con confusión.

¿Se habría alejado de Ryeowook después de que se fuera? No lo había visto mirar, ¿o sí?

La cara de Shindong estaba levemente roja mientras miraba a los dos.

—¡Pequeños bastardos! ¡¿Cómo se atreves a molestar esta área?! Ustedes si...

—¿Que esta pasando aquí?

—¡Señor Hyukjae! Estos... estos... —Hyukjae apareció detrás de él con una expresión de ligera irritación y Nichkhun a su lado, mientras seguía señalando y haciendo enojar a los dos que se habían soltado para saludar con respeto.

Donghae inclinó su cabeza ligeramente para mirar a Taemin por el rabillo de sus ojos. Incluso con la frente apretada contra la hierba y el cabello cubriendo su rostro, Donghae pudo ver que ya estaba a punto de llorar.

—Esto no es tu culpa Tae —susurró en voz baja y no tenía ni idea de si había escuchado o no. No hubo respuesta.

—Los estándares de Heechul-yeoja han bajado. ¡Los dos deberían ser azotados y hacer que se fueran sin comidas durante tres días! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a molestar en los cuartos de un huésped?!

Algunos otros clientes que habían estado cerca o en los cuartos adyacentes comenzaron a hacer movimientos dolorosamente obvios para observar la conmoción.

—¡Arriba! ¡Ustedes dos!

Taemin lo hizo de inmediato, casi tropezando en su prisa por levantarse. Sin embargo, Donghae fue despacio, tratando de ver si tal vez podía pensar en algo para sacar al joven de la situación consiguiendo incluso una pequeña cantidad de tiempo. Taemin no era su único dongsaeng que tenía, pero era el único con el que estaba realmente cerca. Los otros eran agradables, sí, pero conocía la animosidad que existía a su alrededor debido a la forma en que era tratado por Heechul, las sesiones especiales solo le permitieron con Leeteuk, su historia no aclarada sobre la cual él mismo tenía ideas y concepciones vagas, y otras pequeñas cosas sobre él que nunca parecieron sumarse.

Sus propias percepciones de sí mismo tenían más bases en lo que Heechul no dijo que en lo que hizo. Por alguna razón, aunque a menudo usaba a la familia como un factor de comunicación para conversar, persuadir y motivar a los demás, rara vez parecía educar a su familia alrededor de Donghae.

Sabía que Heechul sabía mucho más sobre su pasado de lo que estaba dejando ver, así que asumió que era porque era huérfano o que había algo malo en su familia.

Como era de esperar, el odio, los celos y la hostilidad hacia él por parte de las geishas mayores a menudo confundían a algunos de los más jóvenes. Aún así, creían que dado que el odio debe existir dentro de la causa, y por lo tanto, por extensión, estarían en lo cierto al ser fríos con él también.

Sungmin a menudo se reía y decía. —A pesar de que tratan de enojarse, sus rostros siempre se iluminan cuando te ven y terminan saludando; es solo después cuando se recuerdan a sí mismos de su llamado odio que arrojan esas miradas sucias. Incluso los niños desean estar cerca de ti cuando los mayores no están cerca para fruncir el ceño. Eres hermoso Hae... por dentro y por fuera, y cualquiera que diga lo contrario puede chupar mis peludas pelotas.

—Pensé que no tenías cabello allí.

—No, pero escuché a este hombre completamente refinado gritarle a Seungri anoche... ¡¿acaso no es deliciosamente tosco y vulgar?! —soltó una risita antes de mostrarle harina con las tortas que estaban haciendo.

—¡¿...eres tú?!

Donghae respiró bruscamente al darse cuenta de que Shindong debía haberse dirigido a él.

—Yo... D...

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a ignorarme?! ¿Dije, quién eres tú?

—¿Estás ciego Shindong? —preguntó Hyukjae.

Se desinfló un poco de su diatriba cuando se volvió hacia su señor; casi parecía como si hubiera olvidado que él no era el que tenía el control allí.

—¿Lo conoces, Señor Hyukjae?

Hyukjae lo miró con escepticismo por un momento... Donghae indudablemente también se perdió en sus propios pensamientos. Solo vestía ropa de trabajo regular y tenía el pelo recogido con un lazo... y luego, supuso que el maquillaje de su presentación de la noche anterior había sido más detallado. Aun así, no había sospechado que se vería tan diferente sin eso; para que ni siquiera sea reconocido por alguien que lo haya estado observando muy cerca durante más de una hora.

—No importa. Estaba equivocado —comentó Hyukjae con indiferencia—. Creo que me ocuparé de esto. Shindong, ve y dile a Heechul que me siento un poco cansado y que probablemente no pueda hacerlo esta noche. Además, creo que mis caballos necesitan una buena limpieza también.

—¿Qué?

—¿No fui claro?

La cara de Shindong se puso roja cuando abrió la boca para protestar, luego se dirigió con una mueca burlona; pero no antes de lanzar a Donghae y Taemin una mirada desagradable expresando que estas decisiones eran lo más alejado de lo que él había pretendido.

—Nichkhun, por favor, acompaña al más joven a donde debe ir y asegúrate de que se le levante el ánimo.

No había roto su mirada en Donghae desde que abrió la boca, pero la cabeza del otro seguía inclinada.

—Y todos ustedes intrusos espectadores; ¿les gustaría amablemente irse?

Su voz sonaba como acero fundido.

Hubo una avalancha de murmullos y disculpas rápidas cuando las personas comenzaron a regresar a sus acciones anteriores.

—Y tú... vienes conmigo.


	8. Chapter 8

Taemin se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos mientras avanzaba torpemente detrás de Nichkhun; con los pies arrastrados, como con cada paso que hacía, se detuvo para mirar hacia atrás en dirección a la casa de huéspedes. Como de hecho habían tomado el camino correcto, ya no podía ver el área del jardín al que había estado llevando a Donghae, y dificultaba ver más allá de las pasarelas ya que las luces de los jardines todavía no estaban encendidos.

Nichkhun lo había hecho sentar en una pila de rocas debajo de un árbol cercano durante la última media hora para calmarse, y no mostraba signos de estar impaciente o incómodo ya que había tratado de controlar sus emociones. Honestamente podría haber permanecido más tiempo, pero Donghae siempre le había dicho que no interfiriera en el tiempo de la gente más de lo necesario, lo que por supuesto a menudo se preguntaba era aplicable a él, ya que nunca parecía haber un momento en el que uno _pudiera_ ser un intruso en el tiempo de Donghae.

No podía contar con las dos manos la cantidad de veces que durante su primer año allí, había despertado a Donghae en medio de la noche y le había preguntado si podía dormir junto a él, y nunca pudo recordar una reacción que un bostezo y un murmullo de 'mmien' antes de que el chico mayor sostuviera la sábana para que se arrastrara a su lado.

Taemin se sintió horrible. Esto era completamente su culpa.

Casi tropezó con una pequeña niña que corría a su lado con cajas de pólvora en la mano y murmuró una rápida disculpa, todavía distraído por sus pensamientos de autodesprecio mientras el constante zumbido de los preparativos de la noche continuaban creciendo a su alrededor.

—¿Estás preocupado?

El chico más joven se sobresaltó un poco ante la declaración repentina y por un momento le dio a Nichkhun una inocente mirada que no pudo sostener, porque entonces su expresión se transformó en una de miseria antes de que comenzara a llorar nuevamente.

—Donghae-hyung no hizo nada malo... Fue mi culpa que gritara y ahora va a estar en problemas.

—¿De Verdad?

Nichkhun dejó de caminar y también lo hizo, y fue entonces cuando Taemin se dio cuenta de que Nichkhun llevaba los productos de baño que había olvidado en el césped.

El moreno claro inclinó la cabeza y sus hombros comenzaron a temblar un poco mientras trataba de mantener la compostura, aún limpiándose furiosamente los ojos.

—Lo-lo siento. Heechul-yeoja dijo que era inapropiado agobiar a los invitados con sus problemas. Puedes dejarme si quieres... No le diré a nadie.

Ahora estaban de pie en una pasarela de piedra que era la ruta de entrada a la casa de baños, por lo que Taemin podía escuchar cuando los pasos de Nichkhun se volvieron en su dirección. Pensó que iba a pasar junto a él y regresar por donde había venido, pero se sorprendió cuando se detuvo justo frente a él y sintió una mano callosa correr por su flequillo antes de posarse sobre su cabeza.

—Dudo que tu amigo quiera que te culpes por ello, así que cálmate. Créeme, esto no es tu culpa.

Taemin lo miró con una sonrisa apagada antes de volver a mirar a sus pies, pero no pareció muy convencido.

—Me dijeron que te levantara el ánimo, pero debo admitir que me lo está haciendo extremadamente difícil.

—Lo siento.

—Te disculpas demasiado.

—Lo sien... quiero decir... —Taemin se sonrojó un poco y abrazó la toalla más cerca de él—. Gracias por el consejo y me aseguraré de actuar en consecuencia.

Cuando no escuchó respuesta por un momento, le preocupó que tal vez Nichkhun hubiera tomado el comentario como un insulto, y rápidamente levantó la vista para disculparse, solo para verlo sonriendo levemente hacia él.

—No te voy a comer.

—¿Taemin?

Las grandes puertas de la casa de baños se abrieron, llenando la entrada con el sonido de gritos, risas, música y salpicaduras. Parecía como si los invitados hubieran decidido venir un poco antes de lo habitual, ya que normalmente no sería tan ruidoso hasta al menos un par de horas antes de la medianoche. Por un segundo, ambas partes no pudieron reconocer la silueta que tenían ante ellos cuando sus ojos se ajustaron a la luz que venía del interior, pero luego la persona salió con una bata de baño que llegaba a la mitad del muslo; cubierto desde el cuello hacia abajo en el agua. Su cabello estaba inmovilizado, sin embargo, y el maquillaje en su rostro todavía estaba intacto.

—Taemin, ¿dónde estabas?

—Key, lo siento —corrió hacia su amigo, quien le dedicó una mirada extraña a él y a Nichkhun antes de pasar la mano para quitarse parte del agua y pasándose el pulgar por los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —la declaración fue acompañada por una mirada igualmente amenazante y sospechosa a el hombre parado a pocos pies detrás de ellos.

—No es su culpa, Key. Es mía... metí a Donghae en problemas.

Sus ojos se agrandaron un poco. —¿Que tipo de problema? ¿Donde esta ?

—Con el Señor Hyukjae —Nichkhun dijo—. He estado tratando de decirle que todo estará bien, pero parece que no quiere creer en mi palabra.

Taemin se volvió hacia él y negó con la cabeza furiosamente. —¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto! Yo... estaba muy feliz de que fueras tan amable y...

—Taeminnie... —Kibum le dio una palmadita en el hombro suavemente—. Te está tomando el pelo, cariño.

—Oh... —le dio una mirada avergonzada y sonrió tímidamente—. No, pero gracias. De verdad.

Nichkhun asintió levemente mientras Key empujaba al menor de los dos hacia la casa de baños y le decía algo sobre cambiar los aceites antes de que desapareciera a través de las puertas de madera con una despedía de agradecimiento. Todavía tenía una mirada preocupada en su rostro, pero al menos no parecía tan terriblemente deprimido como lo estaba antes.

Key lo vio girar al final del pasillo antes de estirar la mano para cerrar las puertas; los niveles de ruido a su alrededor caían lo suficiente como para poder hablar sin tener que alzar la voz.

Kibum pareció dudar un momento o dos antes de hablar; le enervaba la forma en que Nichkhun permanecía en absoluto silencio y no hacía ningún movimiento para decir nada, incluso después de haber tenido tanto que decir antes, y había esperado que fuera quien comenzara la conversación.

—Gracias por cuidarlo.

—No vi ninguna razón para hacer lo contrario. Es un buen chico.

Key se frotó las manos por los lados de los brazos. Después del calor dentro de la casa de baños, el aire fresco de la noche parecía bastante frío en comparación.

—La gente... quiero decir huéspedes. Vienen aquí todo el tiempo por diferentes razones. Aparte de... los obvios servicios que tenemos.

Nichkhun levantó una ceja.

—Cállate.

—Nunca dije una palabra.

Key hizo rodar sus ojos, pero continuó sin importar, ignorando la forma en que los ojos de Nichkhun habían intentado recorrer discretamente sus piernas cuando creía que no se había dado cuenta.

—A algunas personas les gusta confundir sus fantasías con sus verdaderos sentimientos y emociones. A veces, cuando piensas que realmente te gusta alguien... simplemente te encanta la idea de estar enamorado de ellos.

Nichkhun se acercó un poco más a él mientras seguía teniendo cuidado de no invadir su espacio personal y comenzó a quitarse la camisa exterior de su hanbok.

—Ideologías infantiles de amor. Nos ha sucedido a todos nosotros en algún momento —dijo en voz baja.

Key frunció el ceño, sin embargo, no hizo ningún movimiento para negar la declaración.

—El año pasado, hubo un gran grupo aquí para el solsticio de verano; desde el oeste, creo que lo fueron.

Nichkhun le tendió la camisa para que la tomara, lo cual hizo; envolviéndolo alrededor de su esbelto cuerpo antes de volver a apoyarse contra la puerta de la casa de baños. El mayor de los dos no hizo ningún movimiento para seguir.

—No eran realeza ni nada... a veces tenemos grandes grupos de viajeros, como músicos y hombres de negocios que prefieren hurgar en sus bolsillos para quedarse aquí en lugar de en una de las casas de bajo costo, porque Heechul trata a todos los huéspedes por igual. Mientras hayas pagado su dinero. Hay lugares que darán sus mejores artículos a personas de mayor rango social, pero Heechul no hace eso. Todo está hecho para ser justo.

Este grupo en particular era un grupo de actuación... no tenían mucho talento, pero sí algunos muy buenos. Lo mejor de todo era este jugador de shamisen aproximadamente un año mayor que yo... cuando jugaba en la sala principal, todos se callaban; incluso ese imbécil intrigante Ryeowook y el resto de su despreciable grupo. Y esa voz... Dios esa voz. Ya había pasado por mi mizuage unos meses antes, así que no esperaba ser el foco principal de nadie en ese momento... siempre quieren los vírgenes, ¿sabes?

Cerró los ojos y lanzó un profundo suspiro, dejando que el aire frío llenara sus pulmones.

—Basta decir que cuando me eligió de todos los demás en esa habitación esa noche estaba más que sorprendido. Naturalmente, fue una ventaja para mí porque me atraía, supongo, pero entré en esa sala completamente razonable y con expectativas realistas. Una noche... y eso sería todo. Nada más y nada menos. Mis sentimientos no importaban, y nunca lo harían.

El problema fue que comenzó a interesarse en mí después de eso.

Como geisha, no solo se venden nuestros cuerpos, sino también nuestras posibilidades de amor. Te acostumbras a tantos hombres que te dicen una y otra vez cuánto te aman en el calor de la pasión que eventualmente las palabras no significan nada, y si alguien llega, realmente nunca sabrás la diferencia solo porque... porque estás insensible a estas declaraciones y así es como es.

El problema para mí fue que todavía no sabía estas cosas, y cuando habló de nosotros juntos y me alejó de allí, le creí. Creí con todo mi corazón y nada menos, y me metí en problemas dos días antes de que se fuera por negarse a dormir con uno de sus compañeros porque pensaba que ahora pertenecía a alguien. Ese fue probablemente el error más estúpido de toda mi vida y uno que me juré a mí mismo que nunca repetiría.

Era un romántico... así es como resultó. Un romántico en el sentido de que nos vio... a mí y a él, como una especie de fantasía para él. Fue agradable para él pensar en una vida en la que salvó a la geisha esclavizada de una vida de servidumbre y se lo llevó para que se enamoraran y vivieran felices para siempre. Creo que durante el tiempo juntos, creía que podría suceder, pero el lado racional de él que existía fuera de esta casa y fuera de esos cuatro días no, y cuando llegó el momento de irse, caminó derecho como si nunca me hubiera visto antes en mi vida. Suena estúpido, pero creo que morí un poco ese día, y estoy decidido a que eso no le suceda a Taemin... y que a Donghae no le pase nada.

Hizo una pausa y se enderezó, quitándose la camisa de los hombros con un ligero tirón y lanzándola hacia Nichkhun.

—Esa mirada que Donghae tiene ahora... es la misma que tenía entonces. No sé exactamente a qué está jugando ese señor tuyo, pero no es mi señor, y si le hace algo que lo hiera, entonces se arrepentirá... y esa es una promesa. Donghae es especial, y para mí es alguien por el que vale la pena morir. Si entendieran nuestra historia juntos, sabrían exactamente por qué fue eso.

—Entonces tendría que matarte —Nichkhun regresó con igual seriedad mientras doblaba la tela sobre sus brazos.

—Al menos tu pequeño sueño de que nosotros estuviéramos juntos se haría realidad, ya que no moriría a menos que te trajera conmigo.

Nichkhun sonrió irónicamente antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse al salón principal. —Deberías ir adentro; no quiero que tus clientes vengan a buscar estas preciosas piernas.

Key ajustó la seda rosa en su cuerpo antes de girar y abrir las puertas, el vapor de luz flotando desde el interior.

—Por cierto, esa geisha con la que hablabas la otra mañana no se afeita. Heechul ha tenido que reservarlo para esos hombres con un fetiche "de pelo".

Nichkhun hizo una pausa con una expresión de disgusto en su rostro, pero antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta para replicar, Key ya había desaparecido en la casa de baños con una risa centellante.

* * *

—Te ves diferente.

Donghae entrelazó sus dedos detrás de su espalda más por nerviosismo que por respeto cuando Hyukjae cerró la puerta y se giró hacia él con un provocativo alzar de ceja antes de cruzar los brazos.

—Es de... tuve que trabajar en la cocina —las palabras parecían asfixiarlo por el esfuerzo que estaban haciendo para hablar, porque tan pronto como realmente lo golpeó por primera vez, volvieron a estar solos, recuerdos de la última la noche comenzó a parpadear en su mente y sintió como si estuviera respirando un aire extremadamente húmedo. Inconscientemente, dio un paso atrás... no pasó desapercibido.

La habitación privada de Hyukjae era realmente exquisita. Los techos contenían linternas que colgaban de cintas de seda tejidas, y en el centro de la habitación había una plataforma elevada con un gran futón cruzando la luz, que bailaba sobre las láminas de oro como el reflejo del fuego contra el agua. Un pequeño tramo de escaleras y una pasarela de madera conducían a la plataforma, alrededor de la cual había pequeños bonsai con diminutas rocas de colores que cubrían el suelo; algunos parecían pulidos, ya que brillaban un poco en la tenue puesta de sol apenas visible a través de un par de ventanas de bambú a cada lado de la puerta.

A lo largo de los lados de las paredes había una imitación bellamente pintada de un festival; colores cálidos y melosos que se extienden alrededor para formar las formas de las personas y los puestos, así como pequeños estallidos de color cerca del techo para representar los fuegos artificiales. Probablemente era el más bello de toda la casa.

—¿Castigo por la noche pasada?

La atención de Donghae volvió a dirigirse a Hyukjae mientras respiraba profundamente, y se sintió silenciosamente aliviado de verlo de pie en el mismo lugar. El brillo predatorio en sus ojos todavía lo ponía nervioso; siempre parecía como si estuviera a punto de abalanzarse sobre él.

Tragó. —Yo... sí.

—Mmmhmm —Hyukjae colocó su codo en la mano sobre su pecho y puso su barbilla en su palma—. Me gustaría repetir eso... si solo quizás esta vez tal vez no estuviéramos en un lugar tan... poco refinado.

—Uh-tú —un rubor caliente de vergüenza inundó la cara y las mejillas de Donghae mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el piso y su corazón se aceleraba—. No tienes que pedir mi permiso. Heechul-yeoja dijo que pagó por su estadía completa aquí, así que... —su voz se detuvo en la conclusión obvia de la declaración.

—Eso no es lo que estoy preguntando.

Los confundidos ojos marrones parpadearon para encontrarse con los suyos por un segundo.

—No entiendo.

—Esta no es la habitación que originalmente pedí —Hyukjae pareció desviarse del tema en lugar de responder, y Donghae quedó un poco sorprendido por el cambio repentino en la conversación.

—¿Por que la cambiaste?

Hyukjae cerró los ojos e inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Los colores. Me recuerdan algo.

Los ojos marrones recorrieron toda la sala de un solo golpe.

Oro y miel.

Su cara se puso más caliente.

—¿Te recuerdan algo, Donghae? ¿Ahora entiendes?

La última palabra parecía haber sido ronroneaba en vez de dicha, y el castaño en cuestión sintió un repentino escalofrío subir por su espina dorsal y, mientras negaba con la cabeza, recordó que la acción era de mala educación.

—No he terminado de trabajar.

Hyukjae ignoró la declaración y comenzó a acercarse a él ahora con una disposición desenfrenada; revisando sus uñas como si simplemente estuviera saliendo del aburrimiento en lugar de con un propósito real.

—Entonces ¿ves lo que estoy preguntando?

Donghae negó con la cabeza cuando Hyukjae se acercó cada vez más; sus pasos lentos y deliberados causaron que los pelos de su nuca se alzaran con la sensación de posesión que de repente sintió verter sobre él. Afuera se ha vuelto considerablemente más oscuro y más lleno de ruido desde que dejó los hornos, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía debía oler como la cocina.

Hyukjae se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de él, con los ojos clavados en él igual que la noche anterior, las luces de las linternas los habían teñido con un ámbar animal. Extendiendo su mano, dobló sus dedos alrededor en la nuca del cuello de Donghae y tiró de él hacia adelante hasta que sus frentes se tocaron ligeramente y sus bocas a pocos centímetros de distancia de la otra.

—Hueles a canela.

Los ojos de Donghae se cerraron y asintió tontamente, deleitándose con la sensación del aliento de Hyukjae abanicándose sobre sus labios.

—¿Sabes lo que te estoy preguntando?

—No estoy seguro —su voz era poco más que un susurro.

Hyukjae envolvió su otro brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo acercó más, dejando que la punta de su nariz rozara la curva de su garganta mientras sentía el calor de la piel de allí. Abrió la boca para responder al desatento murmullo, pero por alguna razón las palabras no parecían salir de su boca.

Había un problema.

Las manos de Hyukjae se apretaron alrededor de la cintura de Donghae una fracción; no lo suficiente como para que lo notara, pero aún así estaba allí.

Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando cayeron al suelo; la nariz aún estaba enterrada en el cuello de Donghae y respiraba su olor cuando comenzó a dudar sobre su plan.

Seguramente podría convencerlo de que actuara como un espía para él... ya era bastante receptivo, y por la forma en que había logrado trabajarlo en este estado tan rápidamente, estaba seguro de poder mantenerlo al menos hasta que había huido de toda necesidad adicional de su asistencia.

—Donghae... te necesito...

Sintió que la respiración del joven era lenta y comenzó a preguntarse si algo andaba mal.

La frase se esfumó en su mente y de repente se enojó; enojado con este momento inexplicable de renuencia irrazonable, enojado por el hecho de que no había lugar para eso en sus planes...

Y enojado con Donghae, quien por alguna razón sus brazos se estaban volviendo demasiado cómodos y que en este momento estaba emocionado con su vida.

—Vete.

Debido a que su rostro aún descansaba en el hueco de su cuello cuando hablaba, el otro no lo escuchó al principio, así que cuando Hyukjae de repente lo apartó con los ojos brillantes y causando que se cayera, se sorprendió.

—¿Qué?

—¡Vete! ¡Ahora! ¡Sal de aquí ahora!

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Donghae se puso en pie y se quedó parado con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho. Los dos se miraron el uno al otro por una fracción de segundo; uno respirando con dureza y el otro con ojos parpadeantes antes de que el último se mordiera el labio y se dirigiera hacia la puerta sin siquiera una segunda mirada.

Hyukjae no lo vio irse, pero cuando supo que lo había hecho, agarró una de las pequeñas ollas de bonsai del cerco alrededor de su cama y la tiró a la pared. Sentado en el borde de la cama, colocó su cabeza entre sus manos y echó un vistazo a los pedazos destrozados, así como a la mancha de tierra en la pintura en la habitación.

—Joder.

* * *

Donghae se agarró a la pared para estabilizarse mientras giraba en una esquina del pasillo que salía de la casa de invitados, apenas logrando evitar a un grupo de personas que se movían hacia una de las salas privadas. Todavía no podía creer que incluso después de todo este tiempo, todavía no tenía zapatos en sus pies, y que Heechul probablemente estaba lo suficientemente loco después de esperar todo este tiempo para tenerlo, pero para limpiar los baños durante toda una semana.

Pero todavía...

No tenía idea de qué diablos acababa de pasar. Al llegar a uno de los corredores traseros de la sala principal que se usaba para la entrada y salida de los sirvientes y los limpiadores, se detuvo y se apoyó contra la puerta, preguntándose si tal vez habría alguna forma de enviar un mensaje a Sungmin adentro.

Estaba confundido y necesitaba alguien con quien hablar.

Tomando un momento para frotarse las sienes con los dedos, alzó la vista cuando escuchó unos pasos vacilantes acercándose. El camino frente a él era uno que rara vez se usa especialmente de noche, porque conducía desde la cocina hasta los establos y prácticamente no había ninguna necesidad de que esos dos grupos de trabajadores viajaran entre ambos lugares.

Entrecerrando los ojos ya que apenas podía distinguir a la figura que se aproximaba, Donghae se enderezó y dio un par de pasos, esperando que la persona emergiera de las sombras.

—Oye, eres tú-tú el de antes.

Shindong estaba caminando con un andar inestable, con el rostro enrojecido y ligeramente tocado por la suciedad y el sudor por haber limpiado los caballos de Hyukjae. Sin embargo, parecía que durante ese tiempo, de alguna manera había adquirido una botella de sake y no tenía medios decentes, ya que beber estaba estrictamente prohibido en ciertas áreas del complejo.

Se movió más cerca, subiendo los pocos pasos con un esfuerzo considerable y Donghae resistió el impulso de extender la mano y ayudarlo. Parecía a punto de caerse, y la forma en que su agarre vacilaba de vez en cuando haciendo que la botella se deslizara cada vez más lejos de su mano cada pocos segundos tampoco estaba ayudando mucho.

—¿Señor Shindong?

—Tú... ven aquí.

Agarró su muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia los pasillos, usando mucha más fuerza de la necesaria y causando una fuerte sacudida de dolor al viajar por la muñeca de Donghae. Su sorpresa inicial ante la acción hizo que reaccionara unos segundos más tarde tirando de su brazo, pero parecía que el licor había vuelto violento a Shindong.

Agarrándolo por el hombro, lo empujó contra la pared, ignorando el silbido que emitió cuando su cabeza chocó contra la madera.

—Acabo de recordar quién eres. Y a esa pequeña mierda que... eso está arruinando todo.

Se inclinó hacia adelante e intentó atacar con sus labios los de Donghae; el castaño movió su cabeza a un lado con disgusto, lo que causó que una marca húmeda y descuidada cruzara su mejilla.

—¡Déjame ir!

Shindong soltó una risa sin humor. —¿Que me va a hacer? Todos están... hay mucho ruido esta noche. ¿Sabías que hay una ba-banda? Hmmmm? Y no puedo verlo porque... porque tú... pero está bien porque... jaja ... ¿quién te va a escuchar? Tu precioso señor hyuk no te dará una follada... pero yo sí.

Donghae intentó levantar su rodilla entre las piernas de Shindong, pero eso solo provocó que presionara la parte inferior de su cuerpo contra la pared con las caderas.

—Qué tiene de especial contigo, ¿eh? —Donghae se presionó más hacia la pared mientras el borracho aliento de Shindong se extendía por su cara—. ¿Por qué te mantiene lejos todos solo para sí mismo..? Creo que debería ver qué tan bueno de mierda eres.

Donghae empujó el pecho del hombre más pesado solo para que lo agarrara de los brazos y comenzara a arrastrarlo hacia el lecho de su cama; la botella de whisky se rompió en los pisos de cedro al caer de su agarre inestable.


	9. Chapter 9

Los niveles de ruido en la sala principal parecían casi desgarradores en comparación con lo que había existido la noche anterior, lo que daba la impresión de que la mayoría de los invitados debían haber decidido pasar la primera noche del festival en el pueblo, antes registrarse en la casa para la segunda noche de las celebraciones, así como los que vendrán. El complejo parecía desbordarse de gente, tanto que incluso las personas fuera de servicio debían ser retiradas del mercado para poder manejar la abrumadora demanda de comida, bebida y entretenimiento que prácticamente se drenaba de sus armarios de suministro como el agua a través de una canasta.

Las habitaciones y las entradas laterales que estaban escondidas y entrelazadas detrás de la sala principal y las salas VIP eran quizás donde más caos existía. Las personas literalmente pasaban una al lado de la otra con enormes bandejas de la cocina, cajas de sake sin abrir, montones de seda, agujas, alfileres, pólvora, aceites, instrumentos, maquillaje y casi todo lo que parecía no poder mantenerse a mano durante más de veinte minutos en el área de invitados. Se oyó a una mujer joven quejándose de cuántas tazas había roto hasta el momento el hombre al que estaba atendiendo, lo que resultó en un joven que ponía los ojos en blanco y enojado antes de decir que al menos su ropa no había sido arrancada por algunos demasiado impacientes pervertidos.

Heechul acababa de ajustar uno de los envolventes para un bailarín cuando por casualidad atrapó a Sungmin que había aparecido en las habitaciones traseras por un segundo para agarrar unos cuantos lazos para el pelo. Ese puesto era tal vez la menos caótica; todos trabajaban tan rápido y silenciosamente como era posible siempre que estaban en presencia de su Yeoja.

—Sungmin~ssi.

—¡Heechul-yeoja! —hizo una reverencia apresurada y levantó su mano—. Lo siento mucho pero no lo vi. Vine a buscarlo para las personas que enviaste a la casa de baños.

El pelirroja cortó el comentario con un movimiento de la muñeca antes de ordenarle al bailarín que buscara a alguien para maquillarse. Ese no era el problema.

—¿Has visto a Donghae?

—¿No te informó a ti Heechul-yeoja?

—Es por eso que estoy preguntando por él.

—Esa es la primera vez —Sungmin parecía genuinamente sorprendido—. Bueno, le pedí que se reuniera conmigo en la casa de baños antes de que fuera el momento de que los invitados fueran admitidos, pero tuve que irme mucho antes de lo esperado para ayudar con los preparativos antes de ir a vestirme. Key, creo que todavía estaba allí, pero puede o no haberse marchado ya que no le gusta particularmente cuando los invitados a su alrededor están demasiado borrachos.

—¿Quién fue la última persona en verlo?

—Posiblemente Taemin ya que fue el que me envió el mensaje, pero tampoco lo he visto.

La cara inexpresiva de Heechul no cambió; un contraste con los zuecos resultantes que habían empezado a cambiar en su mente y en los escenarios que imaginaba debido a ellos. Sungmin, completamente inconsciente de las posibles implicaciones de lo que acababa de decir, permaneció en silencio esperando ser despedido.

—Señor Hyukjae ... ¿nunca se molestó en aparecer?

—No lo he visto Heechul-yeoja.

—Me pregunto si él...

—Está dormido en su habitación. Yo lo vi.

Heechul echó un vistazo a Ryeowook que acababa de entrar en la habitación con una caja de abanicos detallados y los colocó en el estante, antes de sentarse en una mesa vacía y soltarse el pelo. Estaba actuando esta noche y, por lo tanto, se le exigía que cambiara cada media hora más o menos a medida que los turnos se rotaban entre las diferentes secciones del área VIP. Tal vez los otros en la habitación podrían haber tomado la respuesta simplemente como un comentario espontáneo dado de paso, pero aun así, los ojos de Sungmin aún se entrecerraron en sospecha.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?

Ryeowook pareció dudar un momento antes de contestar.

—Deberías haberlo visto arrastrar sus pies más allá de mí en el pasillo —sacudió la cabeza mientras comenzaba a desenredar su cabello con un cepillo grande y fingía preocupación en su rostro—. Parecía realmente cansado después de trabajar en la cocina... el pobre querido probablemente no esté acostumbrado al trabajo manual.

—¿Viste a Donghae? —la voz de Sungmin no delataba nada de su obvio odio, pero sus ojos sí, y Heechul que había estado contemplando esta nueva información para él mismo era completamente ajeno a la tensión que intercambiaban los dos.

—¿Estás sordo?

—Chupa el pene de un caballo.

—¡Sungmin! —Heechul salió de sus pensamientos con una mirada horrorizada.

—Dije que tenía que regresar a la casa de baños... rápido —levantó las cintas para justificar su afirmación mientras lanzaba a Ryeowook una mirada desafiante; silenciosamente desafiándolo a decir algo.

No lo hizo, pero la mirada extrañamente vindicada en sus ojos estaba haciendo que Sungmin se sintiera incómodo.

—Dame esos lazos. Los llevaré a la casa de baños. Sungmin; quiero que te quedes aquí y asegúrate de que todos los atuendo se hayan configurado perfectamente. Su aprendizaje con Leeteuk está yendo bien, ¿sí?

—Tal vez debería ir y buscar...

—Te he dado una orden.

—Sí, Heechul-yeoja.

Ryeowook sonrió.

—Bien, entonces espero que trabajes según mis estándares.

Tomando los lazos bordados de Sungmin, salió de la habitación, apenas reconociendo al grupo que casi se tropieza con ellos mientras hace una reverencia al pasar.

* * *

Onew levantó el dobladillo de su Hanbok y arrugó la nariz cuando pasó por encima de uno de los funcionarios más "estimados" de la aldea, que estaba desmayado en una de las plantas bajas hacia la parte posterior del vestíbulo principal en un charco de su propia orina.

Hubo muchos hombres de alto rango que expresaron abiertamente su desagrado por el comercio de geishas en la aldea; grandes habladores y hombres de familia con reputaciones que, sin importar cuánto lo intentaran, nunca podrían resistirse a arrastrarse con la cola entre las piernas para otra noche una y otra vez. Tal vez la metáfora no hizo justicia al asunto ya que Heechul tenía el poder de arruinar muchas de las vidas de estos hombres si alguna vez lo deseaba, afortunadamente para ellos no le importaba lo que querían arrojar al público, siempre y cuando le hubieran dado el dinero para pagar sus obras sucias a puertas cerradas.

Tomando una nota para enviar a un limpiador desde el alojamiento del sirviente con algo para deshacerse del desastre y cargarlo en la cuenta del hombre, Onew extendió una mano para enderezar una de las pinturas ornamentales en una de las paredes a su izquierda. El lugar era hermoso cuando estaba limpio, pero después de una noche como esta, y si los demás iban a ser muy parecidos durante el resto del festival, definitivamente iba a tener que trabajar duro para él.

Una puerta a su izquierda se abrió, y Mir salió con su cabello ligeramente enredado en su mayor parte, pero todo lo demás completamente inmaculado como siempre. Iba vestido con un bonito tono azul medianoche, y se frotó los ojos soñolientos mientras entrecerraba los ojos para distinguir a la persona que tenía delante.

—Onew-hyung, ¿puedes mandarme un té a mi habitación, por favor? Tengo un dolor de cabeza y no creo que pueda administrar más clientes por el resto de la noche.

—¿Necesitas un baño?

—No, um... —se cubrió la boca con los nudillos y se rió un poco—. Este fue un poco... sobreexcitado si sabes a lo que me refiero. Un virgen también; creo que su tío le pagó para que viniera y el pobre estaba tan nervioso que se corrió durante los juegos previos y se quedó dormido.

—Juro que por mi vida nunca sabré por qué todos insisten en decirme estas cosas —Onew gimió.

—Porque eres mi umma.

—La última vez que revisé, solo me asignaron a Donghae, pero parece que no se pueden molestar en pedir sus propias doncellas; los pocos de ustedes son lo suficientemente afortunados como para tener uno para ustedes en cualquier caso. Que Dios les prohíba a todos darles algo de trabajo real que hacer en lugar de cotillear en las habitaciones traseras sobre cuales de los invitados tienen bolsillos más grandes.

—O penes más grandes.

—¿Cuándo se te ensució tanto la boca? —Onew le dio una golpe a medias en la cabeza que resultó en una carcajada de la geisha de pelo castaño.

—No es mi culpa, ¡lo juro! ¿Y qué hay de mi té?

—Ve y prepárate para ir a la cama antes de cambiar de opinión sobre cómo hacerlo.

Mir le dio un rápido abrazo y un beso en la mejilla antes de dirigirse por el pasillo; girando su cinturón juguetonamente mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

—¡Kamsahamnida!

—Eres tal pequeño mentiroso. No tienes dolor de cabeza.

—También te amo, Onew-hyung —le guiñó un ojo mientras desaparecía en la esquina.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con una leve sonrisa, Onew continuó por el pasillo hasta que llegó a la escalera que conducía al piso superior, que estaba enfrente de la entrada de la cocina. Como la mayor parte de la comida que ya se había preparado se había movido al vestíbulo principal para un acceso más rápido debido a la gran cantidad de invitados, era una de las pocas veces en que era tan ruidosa y llena de confusión que incluso considerar cruzar el umbral literalmente habría puesto en riesgo la cabeza. Casi como para demostrar sus sospechas, la voz alta e irritada de Xiah de pronto se escuchó sobre todo el alboroto.

—¡Maldición, Joon! ¡Se llaman pasteles suaves por una razón! ¿Por qué demonios es tan escamosa? ¿A quién estás tratando de estrangular hasta la muerte?

Como el corredor en sí estaba bastante vacío, no pensó demasiado en la botella rota que había cerca de la entrada trasera. Alguien debe haber tenido prisa para mover una caja al área de servicio temporal, pero en cualquier caso sería mucho más seguro simplemente recogerla él mismo en lugar de esperar a que pase una de las criadas.

Arrebatándose la manga y agachándose, Onew se detuvo cuando tenía las manos a pocos centímetros de la botella.

Era el sake de barril que se guardaba en el área de la cocina... los embotellados más caros se guardaban en el sótano.

No había ninguna razón en particular por la que esto debería estar aquí... y en cualquier caso, lo que era...

—¡Onew!

Miró hacia arriba para ver que Joon había asomado su cabeza fuera de la cocina por un momento, el mayor de los dos parecía un poco tonto con trozos de harina pegados a su nariz y cabello.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Oh, solo estaba... esta botella... —sacudió la cabeza y se enderezó—. No importa. ¿Podría quizás tener un hervidor de agua caliente para llevar a la casa de huéspedes? Mir tiene dolor de cabeza... o eso dice él.

—Oh —su rostro se sonrojó un poco ante la mención del chico más joven—. Sí, um. Solo iba a pedirte que me enviaras un mensaje de Xiah a Heechul~ssi si tienes tiempo. Estoy un poco ocupado... ¿Crees que podrías? El agua estará aquí cuando regrese —agitó un trozo de papel frente a él.

—Claro —murmuró distraídamente. Joon siguió sus ojos a la arcilla rota en el piso y asintió hacia ella.

—¿Quieres que lo limpie por ti?

Onew sonrió inquieto. —No tienes que hacerlo, es solo... No sé... no es nada. Regreso en un momento.

Joon le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento mientras tomaba el periódico y se dirigía hacia la casa principal, saliendo para recoger los pedazos de la botella rota.

—¡Joon vuelve aquí!

La voz de Xiah hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal, y no el buen tipo tampoco. Barriendo las piezas en una esquina con su sandalia, decidió que tendría que recogerlas más tarde.

* * *

—Está todo bien, pero saqué cinco de ellos con esta única mano aquí mismo. ¡Siente la fuerza en este brazo!

Key ocultó su risa tomando un sorbo de su bebida y extendió su dedo índice a lo largo de la parte superior del brazo de un visitante particularmente voluminoso, resistiendo el impulso de rodar los ojos cuando todo lo que sentía era piel y flacidez. Parecía ser el líder autoproclamado de un grupo de seis que acababan de llegar a la puerta principal no hace mucho, y le había gustado mucho la geisha a la que ahora intentaba desesperadamente impresionar con su llamada "historias de guerras".

Estaban actualmente, los seis, en una de las piscinas circulares privadas de la casa de baños, que tenían un flujo constante de agua de la fuente termal subterránea natural de la casa, que fluía hacia ella desde las grietas de un relieve rocoso bellamente diseñado. El alivio en sí estaba anidado cuidadosamente junto a un pequeño conjunto de escalones que conducían al baño de piedra lisa; las rocas planas y los guijarros de colores que brillaban como diminutas joyas se alineaban y encajaban unos en otros en varios diseños, y había varios como éstos diseminados por la piscina principal, separados solo por pantallas de bambú a la altura de la cintura; cubierto y entretejido con enredaderas y pequeñas flores de cerezo que permitían solo a las personas que se dejaban ver.

Había una amplia gama de linternas, todos de diferentes colores, tamaños, formas y alturas, colgados en un patrón que se movía hacia afuera en forma circular desde un árbol particularmente grande en el centro de la habitación. Si alguien miraba, podían ver que el árbol crecía desde el techo hasta el techo de la casa de baños; su gran baúl cubierto de amuletos de papel y pequeñas campanas, y rodeado por una gran pila de rocas con una cascada humeante, que estaba plagada de luciérnagas.

Heechul había construido toda la casa de baños alrededor del viejo árbol después de que se le había transmitido el título de Okami, y nadie había cuestionado nunca el motivo porque simplemente se lo había puesto, genio; sin mencionar la envidia de todas las otras casas de geishas por kilómetros a la redonda.

Un 'ojo para lo exquisito', es lo que un invitado particularmente conocido a menudo comentaba a los que lo rodeaban durante sus visitas.

—¡Cállate, Gura! ¡Fuiste el primero en saltar a la cuneta!

—¡No salté a la cuneta! Simplemente estaba etiquetando para reunir mi fuerza. ¿Intentas hacerme quedar mal frente a nuestro encantador anfitrión?

Todos estaban posicionados en una especie de semicírculo alrededor de Key, quien estaba sentado al borde de la bañera con las piernas cruzadas y los pies en el agua; tratando desesperadamente de ocultar su diversión ante las travesuras de estos viejos torpes. El más joven de su grupo parecía ser particularmente tranquilo, estaba un poco alejado de los demás y se apoyaba en una roca especialmente grande con los ojos cerrados; se hizo bastante obvio que debe haber sido un guardaespaldas contratado, ya que en comparación con sus cinco compañeros, estaba en forma y ligeramente bronceado. No había hablado mucho desde que habían entrado, y parecía contento de estar solo.

El líder debe haber visto a Key mirándolo fijamente, porque inclinó su cabeza hacia él con una sonrisa antes de cambiar un poco más en la línea de visión de Kibum.

—Eh. No le hagas caso. Lo contraté hoy en una posada cercana y no es muy hablador. Como un bicho raro, ¿sí?

—Fue el que realmente golpeó a todos los ladrones por nosotros —comenzó a decir uno de sus lacayos.

—¡Callate idiota! ¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que pienses antes de hacerme quedar mal?!

—¿No es 'pensar antes de hablar?

—¡No importa! ¡Es lo mismo contigo!

—¡No puedes ponerme en el error solo a'cuz! ¡No digo mentiras!

—¡Nunca dije que deberías! ¡Simplemente no digas la verdad entonces! ¿Y cómo es que el resto de ustedes no me respaldan?

Los cinco de repente comenzaron a farolearse unos sobre otros; Gura y los otros tres se unieron al primer hombre y le gritaron obscenidades. Todos se distrajeron bastante después de aproximadamente un minuto de esto; tanto que no se dieron cuenta de que su compañero silencioso se enderezó y echó los hombros hacia atrás antes de abrir los ojos con una expresión ligeramente molesta en su rostro. De lo contrario, realmente no reaccionó a su comportamiento grosero; se levantó y comenzó a salir del baño.

* * *

Tal vez debería haber escogido una mejor cubierta, porque estos hombres estaban empezando a ponerle de los nervios.

—¡Oye, Han Geng! ¡¿A dónde vas?!

Deteniéndose en el borde de la plataforma, les lanzó una mirada suave.

—Creo que voy a ver algunas de las actuaciones; eso o simplemente dar un paseo fuera del complejo para ver los puestos del pueblo. Cualquiera que me mantenga lejos de tu gente más tiempo.

Como era de esperar, el insulto voló por completo sobre sus cabezas.

—¡Oye, esa es una gran idea! ¡Vamos a mostrarle a mi pequeña flor un buen momento!

Han Geng se mofó y se dirigió a los vestidores; la bata de baño se adhirió a su piel a causa del agua, y por primera vez, Key notó que el tatuaje del tigre se extendía por la parte inferior de su espalda.

Parecía tan familiar.

Fue cortado de sus pensamientos cuando Gura extendió la mano y audazmente puso su mano en la parte superior de su muslo. —Entonces, ¡¿qué dices?! ¿Dejame que te enseñe un buen momento?

Ew.

Sonriendo tan cortésmente como pudo, Key apoyó sus manos en la superficie a cada lado de él y se levantó y se puso de pie.

—Tengo deberes de alojamiento esta noche, pero prometo que tan pronto como haya terminado serás el primero que busque.

—¿Estás seguro de eso ahora, oye? No quisiera que te priven demasiado del amor de Gura por demasiado tiempo.

—Gura... ¿amor?

—¡El mejor del mundo! —flexionó orgullosamente sus brazos no musculosos—. ¡Los deja a todos débiles en las rodillas!

Key se mordió los labios, las mejillas casi estallando en un esfuerzo por mantener la cara seria mientras hacía una reverencia respetuosa y se dirigía al área de trabajadores de la casa de baños; apenas atravesó las puertas de biombos antes de desplomarse sobre los pisos de madera en un ataque de risa.

—¿Qué sucede contigo?

Aferrándose a sus costados mientras comenzaban a dolerle y con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, Kibum rodó sobre su espalda para ver el aceite y el fabricante de fragancias de la casa de baños mirándolo con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. En su primer intento de hablar, estalló en un ataque de risitas y resopló en su mano.

—Amber... Gura... cariñosa —se quedó sin aliento cuando otro ataque de risa lo hizo doblarse y hacerse una bola en el suelo.

—Bue...no.

—¡Pssht! —le sacó la lengua y le pellizcó el tobillo.

—Levántate idiota. Heechul-yeoja vino aquí hace un minuto buscándote.

—¿Hm? —parpadeó ante la declaración y se sentó perezosamente, secándose las lágrimas de alegría y miró a la rubia.

—¿Por qué?

—Donghae no apareció para informar, y tampoco estaba en su habitación, por lo que quería saber si lo habías visto o no.

Todo rastro de humor desapareció por completo cuando Key se puso de pie con una mirada confusa en su rostro.

—Taemin dijo que él consiguió...

—Lo sé, lo escuché. Pero tampoco estaba con el señor Hyukjae. ¡Creo que... oye!

No pudo terminar la oración porque Key ya había despegado hacia la salida.

* * *

El odio hacia sí mismo que devoraba sus intestinos era amargo y oscuro cuando se obligó a abrir los ojos. No se suponía que fuera de esta manera.

Donghae miró sin ver la pared a su izquierda, respirando entrecortadamente mientras la mano que estaba a solo unos centímetros de su cara no paraba de temblar. Intentó mover los dedos, pero parecía como si su cuerpo se negara a responderle. Su palma estaba sudando.

El ruido de las festividades a su alrededor se había fundido hacía tiempo en un borrón ininteligible como el sonido amortiguado de las voces durante la lluvia; espuelas de música y risas que se convirtieron en nada más que un zumbido constante en algún lugar en el fondo de su mente. No estaba al tanto de su entorno, pero sabía que estaban allí simplemente porque tenían que estarlo. En alguna parte, durante la última hora, había renunciado completamente a su sentido del lugar; no sabía dónde estaba o cómo había terminado allí... se olvidó de todo, porque estaba tratando de aislarse de la realidad.

Donghae yació silencioso en la cama por un largo tiempo, sin pensar o sentir nada, ya que la oscuridad, que sospechaba que era como resultado de una llamarada de dolor, comenzó a nublar su visión. A pesar de que estaba entumecido, se sintió terrible. Débilmente, sospechaba que probablemente se sentiría peor más tarde, y que la conmoción era su anestesia por el momento.

No podía respirar adecuadamente, no podía ver bien; había dolor en partes de su cuerpo que nunca supo que existían y el peso del hombre encima de él era simplemente... tan sofocante.

Shindong se había desmayado, su cara enterrada en su cuello.

Hubo... vómito... y...

Cerrando los ojos, se dio cuenta mientras sus pestañas se abanicaban contra sus párpados inferiores y estaban húmedos.

No estaba allí.

No estaba allí.

Donghae apretó los dientes mientras movía la pierna y sentía algo cálido y repugnante que se deslizaba sobre ella, pero la ignoró y siguió repitiéndose a sí mismo.

No estaba allí.

Trató de mover sus dedos hacia su cara para quitarse el pelo de sus ojos, pero todavía temblaba tanto que no le estaba haciendo demasiado bien, y cuando Shindong lanzó un soplo de aire cálido a su oreja, eso fue cuando ahogaba el primer sollozo.

Asqueroso. Asqueroso. Asqueroso. Asqueroso.

Comenzó a tratar de empujarlo a un lado levantando su pierna; se congelo cuando un dolor atravesó sus costillas, pero presionó hacia adelante, y cuando el cuerpo de Shindong finalmente rodó fuera de su cuerpo después de aproximadamente un minuto de forcejeo, lo primero que intentó hacer fue ponerse de pie.

Debió haberse puesto en una posición agachada antes de que sus piernas cedieran y cayera hacia adelante; siseo cuando uno de los moretones en su pierna chocó contra el suelo y su rostro se detuvo a unos centímetros de la madera. Su cabello cayó alrededor de su rostro cuando esto sucedió, lo aguanta y casi lo hizo vomitar cuando el aroma del vómito y el aliento de Shindong se filtraron.

Nauseabundo.

Tragando ásperamente, medio gateó, medio cojeando hacia la puerta y lentamente se levantó, usando la pared para sostenerse mientras lograba abrir la puerta y apoyar su frente contra su marco; jadeando por el esfuerzo que le había tomado ejercer tanto después...

Después....

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, se tambaleó en el pasillo y deslizó la puerta de nuevo en su lugar con un suave clic.


	10. Chapter 10

—¡Yoona! ¡¿Cuál es el significado de esto?!

Hubo una oleada de movimiento cuando su padre entró irrumpiendo en su habitación privada; las manecillas metálicas de la puerta se estrellan ensordecedoramente a cada lado de la pared con la fuerza de su empuje. Sus dos invitados se pusieron de pie e hicieron una reverencia lo más rápido que pudieron, lanzando miradas asustadas entre su señor y su hija, la última de la cual permaneció sentada con una mirada de desafío en el rostro.

—Jessica, Seohyun, nos disculpan de inmediato.

—Sí, mi señora —Jessica sostuvo a Seohyun por el brazo y la ayudó a salir de la habitación; la pobre chica ya había aparecido demasiado asustada por la repentina intrusión para recordar cómo mover sus pies correctamente. Mientras sus pasos se escuchaban retirándose rápidamente por el pasillo, Hee Jun se volvió hacia la más joven con un gruñido.

—¡Explicate tú misma!

Su mano momentáneamente brilló debajo de su túnica mientras arrojaba un pedazo sellado de pergamino a través de la habitación; el papel de color polvoriento casi volcó una tetera que se estrelló contra la mesa y provocó que algunos platos sonaran. Yoona, que todavía estaba dando reacciones mínimas en este punto, se acercó para recogerlo, pero no se molestó en tratar de abrirlo.

Ya era completamente consciente de su contenido.

Su padre estaba prácticamente furioso en este punto; la sien se tiño de un rojo peligroso de su cólera contenida.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

—¿Cómo me atrevo a qué, padre?

—¡No juegues a la ignorante, criatura desalmada! No tienes ni el derecho ni la autoridad para llevar a cabo un acto tan despreciable.

—¡¿Ignorante?! —se puso de pie con sus manos enroscadas en puños—. ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Ignorante?! ¡Eres el único _ignorante_ que veo aquí, padre! Siguiendo a un hijo que ni siquiera sabe que existimos, ¡ni siquiera sabe de dónde viene! ¿Cómo puedes pretender, incluso después de todos estos años de no intentar encontrarlo, que te importa si muere o no? Y, por favor, evita ese argumento de mierda del 'primer nacido'. ¡Simplemente no quieres a una mujer a cargo de tu precioso reino del norte!

—¡¿Crees que ese es el problema?! —irrumpió en la habitación y rodeó la mesa hasta que estuvieron cara a cara; la mirada aún más aguda después de su flagrante falta de respeto—. Lo he estado buscando durante años, y es porque está en peligro si su identidad se revela fuera de estos muros antes de que el tiempo límite para que mis opciones sean tan limitadas. Nunca me he molestado en ocultarte el hecho de que tu madre no puede volver a tener hijos y quiero a mi hijo. _Mi hijo_ , y nadie más. Tu cabeza se ha llenado de nada más que ilusiones infundadas de ti misma siendo amada por el señor Hyukjae, una broma en sí misma, ¡y le diste la primera información relevante que pudimos reunir en años!

—¡No me hagas reír! —sus ojos brillaron cuando puso sus manos en sus caderas—. ¡Fuiste tú quien trató de empeñarme como una distracción para darte más tiempo para encontrar a tu precioso hijo! ¿Crees que soy estúpida? ¿Qué me habría pasado cuando él regresara? ¡¿Lo sabes?! Hubiera heredado toda la provincia, y ya habiendo ganado su quinta parte a través del matrimonio conmigo, ¡me volvería inútil ser la señora de Hyukjae! ¡Hubiera tenido suerte si me hubiera tocado de nuevo en vez de encerrarme en un templo en alguna parte para orar por el resto de mi vida!

—¡No eres la indicada de ningún lugar para adorar a un niño demonio!

—¡Ja! —sacudiendo su cabello sobre su hombro, apartó la vista de él con una expresión arrogante—. ¿Y mi querido hermano, una puta común, es lo que es?

Hee Jun apretó los dientes, la mano instintivamente se acercó a su garganta y se detuvo a solo una pulgada de distancia antes de cerrarla en un puño y devolverla a su lado.

—Nunca fuiste así en el pasado. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Cómo puedes pensar haber intentado algo como esto?

—He sido tu única hija en los últimos quince años y esta hipocresía tiene que detenerse. Damos órdenes para que las personas sean asesinadas todos los días a fin de asegurar nuestro lugar correcto; Bien, mi lugar correcto es como dama de las tierras conjuntas del norte y del este. ¿Cómo puede esperar que un extraño lidere a nuestra gente? No ha sido educado en los caminos de la soberanía como yo lo he sido y es tu culpa, la tuya y la de madre por la que me han obligado a tomar medidas contra tus estúpidos ideales.

—¡No hay excusa para esta Yoona! ¡Ninguna! ¡Y no intentes culpar a otros por tu situación! ¡Eres una chica superficial que ha tenido muchas ofertas de matrimonio con hombres respetables, que para ti no tenían suficiente poder como para saciar tu necesidad de un estilo de vida excesivamente exquisito! ¡Pude haber propuesto la idea de casarte con el señor Hyukjae, pero estabas dispuesta a hundir tus garras desde el momento en que te informaron de su posición!

—Ahora no importa —se inclinó para recoger el pergamino y lo agitó frente a él; una mirada de loco placer en su rostro—. El señor Hyukjae ya está allí buscando, y también lo está alguien de nuestro reino bajo mis órdenes. Antes de que puedas movilizar a un grupo de búsqueda para destrozar el lugar y llevarlo lo más rápido que puedas sin tus enemigos en la cola, estará muerto. Tu reinado llegará a su final largamente esperado; no serás nada más que un ser inútil, y entonces todo le pertenecerá a mi esposo.

La bofetada resultante resonó por toda la habitación y se desvaneció en un silencio rotundo.

* * *

Los ojos de Yoona seguían abiertos, incluso cuando su padre negó con la cabeza y escupió a sus pies antes de girar y dirigirse a la puerta; una mirada de intenso odio en su rostro. Sin embargo, se detuvo justo en el umbral, pero no se volvió para decir las siguientes palabras. En vez de eso, rodó la manga de su hanbok hasta su hombro, y por primera vez en su vida, Yoona lo vio.

Justo debajo de su hombro, estaba la marca azul visible de una mariposa.

—Puede que no tenga a mi hijo aquí conmigo, pero sé que en mi corazón que todavía está vivo. Tengo fe en que vendrá a verme a su debido tiempo, y lo que voy a decir lo digo sin lamentarme. Deberías haber sido tú quien fuera raptada en su lugar.

Las puertas se cerraron de golpe mientras se dirigía a sus consejeros, Yoona todavía estaba hirviendo internamente como en un ataque de ira, agarró la mesa por las esquinas y la empujó hacia afuera; el vidrio y la arcilla se rompieron en el suelo y salieron en forma de espiral.

* * *

—Tú, sal de mi lugar.

La joven que había estado sentada al lado de Kyuhyun y teniendo una conversación educada tímidamente solo pudo soltar un grito de sorpresa cuando Hyukjae la empujó bruscamente hacia un lado sin esperar una respuesta, casi haciéndola caer de bruces.

—¿Dónde diablos has estado? —Kyuhyun levantó una ceja cuando Hyukjae se sentó en el cojín junto a él; un sirviente viene inmediatamente a colocar una taza de bebida a su derecha. Los invitados estaban disfrutando de un dúo complicado de shamisen interpretado por dos mujeres jóvenes del pueblo, aunque en verdad, el sonido de la conversación y la charla ociosa era el patrón de ruido más dominante en toda la habitación. Todos parecían estar teniendo sus propias discusiones.

—¿Y por qué has comenzado a sacar tu ira contra los inocentes? —Kyuhyun lanzó a la mujer una mirada de disculpa mientras se apresuraba a salir avergonzada, pero en realidad no pensó en la situación.

Ella era terriblemente aburrida.

Siwon, que se había tendido cómodamente sobre un cojín en el lado opuesto de la mesa, abrió un ojo después de escuchar la pregunta de Kyuhyun. Como de costumbre, su espada estaba simplemente a un toque de un dedo de distancia, lo que teniendo en cuenta lo hábil que era, bien podría haber significado que estaba completamente dibujado.

No es que lo necesitara. Había muchas otras formas de matar a un hombre.

—Me deshice de él, pero no había muchos lugares para esconder el cuerpo, así que tuve que meterlo en la parte trasera de uno de los carros mercantes en que se iban.

Hyukjae tomó su bebida con una mirada distraída en su rostro. —¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—Estás bromeando... ¿no? —Kyuhyun levantó su pierna y colocó su mano sobre su rodilla—. El oficial le dijiste que matara ayer.

—¿Qué oficial?

Hubo aplausos dispersos de varias áreas de la sala cuando las chicas terminaron su presentación y se inclinaron; después casi inmediatamente un grupo de bailarines subieron al escenario, incluso antes de que la iluminación tuviera tiempo de cambiar.

La expresión de Siwon se tensó repentinamente cuando parecía estar luchando con algún conflicto interno. —¿Quieres decir que no te acuerdas? ¿No tenía que matarlo?

—Ya sabes cómo se pone Hyukjae a veces. Te dije que al pobre hombre se le podría haber permitido volver con su familia.

—¡¿Matar a quién?! —Hyukjae golpeó el vaso con enojo—. ¡Esta conversación va en círculos!

—Cálmate —Kyuhyun puso los ojos en blanco—. El oficial que te maldecía por comprar a la nueva geisha... ¿Donghae? ¿Ahora recuerdas?

Hyukjae negó con la cabeza y apartó el tema. —Lo que sea. Hemos terminado con eso. ¿Alguno de ustedes encontró algo?

—No puedo creer que no tenía que matarlo. También era un buen hombre... vendía chicas jóvenes en el mercado negro... pero todos tienen algunos pecados.

—¿Qué quieres decir con 'lo que sea'? —Kyuhyun frunció el ceño—. Quise preguntarte sobre él. ¿Conseguiste que aceptara ayudarnos, o qué?

—Déjalo —dijo fríamente.

Siwon y Kyuhyun intercambiaron una mirada, pero no insistieron en el asunto.

—Bien —Kyuhyun se recostó en su asiento y golpeó el borde de sus lentes mientras comenzaba a ordenar sus pensamientos—. En primer lugar, obviamente es una geisha. Las personas aquí se entrenan hasta una cierta edad que es aproximadamente dieciséis o diecisiete o dieciocho en algunos casos... y luego tienen su mizuage. Dado que la persona que estamos buscando es obviamente más vieja que esto, incluso por un momento, obviamente ya han pasado esa etapa inicial. Probablemente haya unos doce trabajadores que definitivamente habrían estado en el grupo de edad correcta, pero las semejanzas están muy lejos, así que los descarté a todos.

Hyukjae asintió. —Nichkhun llegó antes a mi habitación para transmitir un poco de información también. En realidad, hay dos dormitorios en el complejo; uno en el sudeste y otro en el sudoeste. Las geishas, tanto las establecidas como las aprendices, se dividen y se envían a una según su clasificación en términos de apariencia, la cantidad de habilidades que poseen, la cantidad de dinero que aportan y ciertos encantos que pueden ofrecer.

—¿Encantos? —Kyuhyun le dio una mirada inquisitiva.

—Ese chico Sungmin quien te has gustado es extremadamente flexible por lo que he escuchado. Está en la casa de mayor rango.

—Interesante.

—He estado pensando —Siwon se apoyó sobre su codo—. Que no deberíamos descartar la posibilidad de algún tipo de cobertura.

—Cobertura ... ¿te refieres a maquillaje?

—Estaba pensando lo mismo —dijo Kyuhyun—. Así como usan ciertas bases para su piel y cabello, sería posible que alguien cubra una marca así con el tipo correcto de colores. No sería muy difícil de hacer, y tendría sentido si hubiera alguien aquí que supiera por qué debería cubrirse algo como esto.

—¿Pero no tendría más sentido para cualquier persona con esta información llevarlo a sus padres en lugar de tenerlo aquí? —razonó Siwon—. Aunque dudo que el propio hijo sea el que mantenga su identidad en secreto. Fue tomado desde muy joven para saber lo que significaba la marca, e incluso si supiera más tarde, no estaba escondido cuando era bebé.

—Entonces alguien más de aquí lo sabe.

—Está bien, mira —Hyukjae colocó sus palmas sobre la mesa—. Después de esta noche, tenemos cinco días hasta la boda. Podemos hacer muchas cosas en cinco días, y si todo se reduce a eso, acabaremos con todos los posibles candidatos antes de que llegue y que alguien más venga a ver los cuerpos más tarde. El punto es que quiero a esta persona muerta y fuera del camino para que finalmente pueda comenzar a centrarme en la completa destrucción de todo el país del norte, y pase lo que pase hasta entonces no importará, porque una vez que obtenga el control total, la intrascendente diatribas que sin duda surgirán sobre mis métodos serán exactamente eso y nada más.

—¿Entonces qué vas a hacer con Yoona?

—Ella se quedará como está; tenerla cerca evita que cualquiera de mis cortesanas se engañe a sí misma y piense que quiero casarme con ellas. Todas parecen pensar por alguna razón que las relaciones sexuales significan que importan.

—Franco como siempre —comentó Siwon.

—No necesariamente. Simplemente no soy un tonto del amor idealista como lo fue mi madre.

Kyuhyun asintió afirmativamente. —Pasado eso, todavía sospecho sobre el comportamiento de Shindong últimamente. Realmente creo que está tramando algo.

—En realidad, me está poniendo de los nervios un poco más de lo normal estos días. Estoy considerando retirarlo de mi tribunal ya que realmente no veo más uso para él, y que limpie la mierda de caballo o algo así.

—Lamento el día en que de repente puedas decidir que estás cansado de mí —Siwon bostezó mientras se recostaba y se cubría la cara con un cojín.

—Bueno, tendremos que esperar y ver, ¿no? En cualquier caso, no entiendo por qué estás tan obsesionado con él. Shindong no tiene el poder de hacerme nada —se metió un trozo de calamar en la boca y sonrió—. Y aunque lo haga, me gustaría verlo intentarlo.

* * *

Habían pasado alrededor de quince minutos desde que Heechul se había ido cuando un grupo bastante grande de artistas se apilaba en la habitación de la que Sungmin había quedado a cargo. En realidad, había estado haciendo un buen trabajo organizando las cosas, y también estaba orgulloso de ello, pero, por supuesto, el destino nunca necesitó una razón para importunar a la disposición agradable de alguien.

—¿Estás tratando de romperme las costillas?

—Lo siiiento —la voz de Sungmin rezumaba una dulzura absolutamente repulsiva mientras aflojaba el haori que estaba atando alrededor de la cintura de Ryeowook; resistiendo el impulso de estrangularlo con él. De hecho, en cualquier otro momento podría haberlo hecho, pero Heechul dejándolo a cargo básicamente lo había convertido en pacifista al límite. Si alguno de los otros artistas intérpretes, _incluyendo_ Ryeowook, se presentaba con algo debajo del estándar en el escenario, iba a tener serios problemas.

Lanzando una mirada desdeñosa sobre su hombro, la geisha más joven se burló antes de volver a su diatriba.

—La cuestión es que probablemente ni siquiera se meta en ningún problema.

—Bueno, duh. Heechul-yeoja prácticamente adora la tierra sobre la que camina —Hyunseung se miró en el espejo para comprobar sus pestañas—. Como si estuviera en la maldita realeza o algo así.

—Definitivamente está haciendo algo por él si me preguntas. Escuché que tienen algún tipo de historia juntos... o algo así.

—¿Sabes lo que pienso? —Ryeowook se dio unas palmaditas en el pelo antes de ponerle un tercer alfiler—. Creo que es un pequeño soplón. Debe estar dándole todo los platos sucios que hay por aquí, y esa es la razón por la cual Heechul tiene que seguir adulándolo.

—Oh, sí —comentó sarcásticamente Sungmin—. Todos ustedes apenas hablan con él y lo dejan completamente fuera del circuito, no es que le importe, pero él sabe _totalmente_ todo lo que sucede aquí. Diga, ¿qué le han contado algunos de ustedes últimamente?

Algunas personas se movieron incómodamente ante el comentario, e incluso Ryeowook se desinfló visiblemente un poco, pero no se detuvo.

—Podía espiar fácilmente.

—¿Entre sus deberes y el tiempo que pasa ayudando a los más jóvenes a aprender cuando no estás cerca para hacer comentarios sarcásticos sobre ellos como las pequeñas perras remilgadas que eres? No lo creo.

—Tiene razón, sabes —murmuró Hongki, ganándose la mirada de algunos de los otros.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Solo digo que lo es!

—Bueno, como sea —alejándose tan pronto como su arco estuvo bien atado, Ryeowook se cruzó de brazos y se dio la vuelta—. El hecho es que él piensa que es mejor que nosotros.

—No querido, estás equivocado. El hecho es que uno _sabe_ que es una mejor persona que tú y está agotando su enorme ego y su subdesarrollado cerebro.

—No hables con él de esa manera —Zhou Mi espetó.

—Será mejor que te calles antes de patear tu culo después de esta presentación —amenazó Sungmin—. Otra razón por la que todos deben estar agradecidos con Hae, porque él es el que a menudo evita que muchos de ustedes estén jodidamente inconsciente.

—Eres tan vulgar.

—Gracias —sonrió; haciendo pucheros y golpeando su mejilla con su dedo índice tiernamente.

—Ugh —Ryeowook lo empujó y salió de la habitación, Zhou mi agarrando sus cosas y siguiéndolo de cerca. Cuando desapareció a la vuelta de la esquina, Sungmin estuvo casi seguro de haberlo escuchado decir—. No puedo esperar para obtener el resto de ese dinero y salir de este lugar.

¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?

* * *

Mir estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza y dejó escapar un murmullo contento mientras comenzaba a hurgar en una pila de ropa en su cama por algo para cambiarse. Como era una noche especialmente ocupada, parecía que era el único en la casa en ese momento en particular, pero no le importaba exactamente ya que Onew-hyung llegaría pronto con su té. Además, a pesar de su personalidad, estaba bien con estar solo de vez en cuando.

Decidiendo que probablemente debería tener ese baño después de todo, se puso de pie con su túnica favorita y aceites de baño perfumados bajo el brazo y se dirigió hacia la puerta con un bostezo. Dado que las habitaciones de la parte delantera de la casa se construyeron mucho antes del rediseño de Heechul y solo se reformaron en lugar de reconstruirse, no tenían sus propios baños privados como los de atrás. Fue un dolor tener que usar uno de los compartidos, y honestamente le molestó un poco que Changmin no le permitiera usarlo más cuando su habitación estaba mucho más cerca. Seguro que puede haber inundado su habitación una o dos veces... catorce veces en el mejor de los casos, pero...

A mitad del corredor se detuvo.

Salía agua por debajo de la puerta a su derecha.

No era mucho, pero al ritmo que se estaba extendiendo parecía que tal vez solo había comenzado a desbordarse. Incluso en el corto espacio de tiempo que le había llevado darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, el charco se había extendido hasta la puerta un par de metros más abajo.

—Aish. Mira, no soy el único que deja la palanca abierta por error —murmuró para sí mismo mientras colocaba su mano en la curva de la puerta para abrirla. Tomó un poco de esfuerzo ya que la puerta se estaba un poco dura por el agua, pero después de un par de segundos logró abrirla y entrar cuidadosamente.

La primera indicación de que algo estaba terriblemente mal, era el hecho de que había alguien en el baño que, a pesar de que la bañera estaba llena hasta el borde, no hacía ningún movimiento para cerrar la palanca completamente.

Entonces... ¿esto no era un accidente?

Los ojos de Mir recorrieron aprensivos el suelo cubierto casi por completo en una fina capa de agua clara, excepto cerca de la base del baño, donde el agua en sí era un poco más oscura.

Sintió que se le revolvía el estómago cuando se dio cuenta y levantó la cabeza.

—D-Donghae ¿eres tú?

No hubo respuesta de espaldas a él, pero escuchando atentamente, estuvo casi seguro de que podía escuchar un leve sorbo.

Dejando caer su ropa en el piso con agua, corrió y se apoyó contra el borde de la bañera; dando una fuerte inhalación de aire.

Tenía uno de los cepillos con punta de metal grueso utilizado para peinar el pelo largo en su mano derecha; los nudillos casi dolorosamente blancos cuando agarró el mango con los brazos temblorosos y se frotó la parte interior del muslo con dureza; una y otra vez. La piel tenía un tinte horrible de color púrpura rojizo, y la abrasión causada por la presión que estaba aplicando ya había causado la formación de pequeñas ronchas que derramaban sangre en el agua.

Sin pensar, Mir instintivamente agarró su mano y le apretó la muñeca para que soltara el cepillo; tirando de él hacia él en un movimiento rápido mientras sus ojos lo recorrían y miraba su condición.

Joder. Joder. Joder. Joder. Joder. Joder. Joder.

—Donghae-hyung, ¿quién te hizo esto?

Abrió la boca como para hablar, pero las palabras no salieron, luego se mordió el labio mientras intentaba alejarse de él; nuevas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

—¡Hyung!

—¡Deja de tocarme! —gritó, tirando débilmente de sus dedos con su mano libre. El tipo de fuerza que ejercía apenas era suficiente para aflojar su agarre, y fue entonces cuando Mir se dio cuenta de que a pesar de la poca luz toda su piel estaba horriblemente pálida; lo que significa que o había perdido mucha sangre o estaba muy cerca de ella.

—Mir, ¿dónde estás?! —la voz de Onew se filtró por el pasillo cuando la puerta se abrió—. Espero que no estés usando el baño de Changmin nuevamente. Ya sabes cómo se siente acerca de...

—Onew-hyung! ¡Hay algo mal con Donghae!

Mir lo agarró por las muñecas y comenzó a sacudirlo cuando vio que su visión comenzó a verse desenfocada, pero no tuvo el efecto deseado. En lugar de calmarse, comenzó a toser y gritar aún más histéricamente; la cabeza azotándose como si todo su cuerpo se apoderara. Donghae alcanzó el cepillo por segunda vez y Mir terminó envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él; fijando sus manos a los costados y jalándolo hacia una posición de pie en el baño justo cuando Onew apareció con una expresión de miedo en su rostro.

—¡¿Que esta pasando?!

Mir le lanzó una mirada impotente mientras corría para levantar la palanca y detener el flujo de agua antes de tomar una toalla del estante y envolverla alrededor de sus hombros. Su piel se estaba volviendo más pálida y más pálida, y las puntas de su boca y dedos ya eran un tinte enfermizo de azul grisáceo.

Ambos lograron sacarlo de la bañera y lo dejaron en la cama; Onew colocando su mano en el hombro de Mir sin mirarlo.

—Key, Sungmin o Taemin. Nadie más.

Asintiendo temblorosamente, el chico de cabello castaño se fue sin más preguntas.

—Dong... —respiró profundamente para calmar sus nervios. No le haría ningún bien comenzar a descomponerse—. Donghae... tienes que decirme qué pasó.Necesito saber cómo cuidarte.

—No puedo... —sollozó.

—Tienes que hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? —Onew parpadeó con rapidez cuando sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas—. Solo toma una parte a la vez. Ahora, ¿dónde te duele más?

—Creo —murmuró débilmente en su brazo—. Algo está desgarrado. Duele tanto... y la sangre no parará de salir...

Levantando el extremo de la toalla, la cabeza de Onew se volvió en repulsión involuntaria al ver que realmente había sangre en el interior de su muslo y en las sábanas.

Esto no era bueno

—¿Donghae? ¿Crees que puedes voltearse?

Ninguna respuesta.

—Donghae... Donghae ¿puedes oírme?

Colocando su mano en su frente que estaba fría al tacto y empujando su flequillo fuera de su cara, giró su cabeza hacia él.

Él se desmayó.


	11. Chapter 11

A veces, cuando piensas que cada onza de humanidad que tenías dentro de ti se ha perdido para el mundo, las cosas más simples pueden llevarte hacia atrás y permitirte recobrar esa extraña compasión. Debido a que la humanidad nunca supo a dónde iba, siempre ha podido encontrar ese camino

* * *

Hyukjae se quedó mirando la gastada tela que siempre había sido escondida en una esquina de sus pertenencias, preguntándose cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la había sacado; y que a pesar del hecho de que siempre se decía a sí mismo que ya no lo necesitaba, no había podido tirarla en los últimos diez años. Había sido cortada de algo en su pasado; recordaba vagamente un momento en que el gris desteñido había sido de un tono negro brillante y las diminutas y doradas especificaciones habían sido mariposas doradas completamente bordadas, pero incluso los recuerdos más lavados nunca desaparecerán por completo cuando tienen una importancia especial para lo que eres.

Cogió una de las esquinas dobladas y luego retiró la mano por segunda vez. Esta era probablemente la única cosa barata que poseía.

Un poco triste teniendo en cuenta su significado.

Sus pensamientos regresaron a esa noche, cuando no pudo pedirle a Donghae que lo ayudara a encontrar a quién estaba buscando. Algo había obstruyendo las palabras en su garganta, y se enojó... enojado porque se suponía que no debería preocuparse por lo que hizo o por lo que usó para alcanzar su objetivo. Su padre le había enseñado esto, que en el momento en que comenzaras a preocuparte por alguien más que no seas tú mismo, solo serviría para volverte más débil e irresponsable.

Su madre había sido suficiente prueba de eso.

_Donghae... te necesito..._

Era algo que había estado molestándolo en el fondo de su mente durante los últimos dos días como una conciencia molesta; desde el momento en que Heechul lo había llevado con orgullo a la habitación y se había vuelto para mirarlo.

Incluso ahora todavía podía verlo con claridad.

Lo mismo sucedió cuando lo miró en el pasillo... la primera vez que lo había llevado a la habitación de los sirvientes... e incluso ayer después de haberle pagado todo un día de castigo y, sin embargo, nada había cambiado cuando sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de su cuello y lo acerco más.

Fueron sus ojos.

Hyukjae casi se rió de lo cliché que sonaba, y en realidad un pequeño destello de diversión cruzó su expresión. Fueron sus ojos. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que estaría relatando esa declaración con alguien durante los últimos meses, podría haberlos metido en la cárcel por sugerir incluso algo tan ridículo antes de literalmente ahogarse en sus propias lágrimas de alegría.

Negando con la cabeza por la locura de todo, levantó la esquina y la vio desenrollarse durante unos segundos antes de que un pequeño collar rodara y cayera en su regazo.

_Era el tipo de belleza que inicialmente te hace pensar que quizás era presumida, y luego te preguntas por qué no lo era. Su piel era pálida y tan encantadora, pero no era por falta de sol; la cantidad de tiempo que pasó en la aldea fue casi vergonzoso en su exceso y muchos cuestionaron si era incluso adecuada para la vida de los monarcas._

_Nunca abiertamente sin embargo, porque disfrutaron de su compañía._

_Naturalmente, solo fue capaz de hacer esto cuando su padre estaba fuera por asuntos diplomáticos; hasta el día de hoy dudaba mucho de que él siquiera supiera una fracción de las muchas cosas que iba a hacer en su ausencia a menos que él se lo dijera._

_Todo en ella parecía tan delicado, tan refinado; sus sonrisas, sus risas, los hombres de la aldea se rieron al ver que ella intentaba recoger el algodón solo para hacer pucheros cuando falló en coger todo el capullo correctamente con su mano, y sonrieron tan ampliamente cuando le mostraron la técnica adecuada. La mujer la alimentó y la trató como a una hija; el nivel de confianza que existía a su alrededor era realmente asombroso, porque la pena por siquiera rozar a un miembro de la familia real era la muerte._

_Parecía que su padre solo estaba feliz de hacer cumplir esta regla._

_Todos la amaron; no pudieron evitar amarla, y una vez, cuando había estado cogiendo unas cuantas rebanadas de pan de la cocina antes de la cena, había oído comentar a uno de los viejos cocineros sin saber de su presencia:_

_—La gente como ella es un hallazgo tan raro; pero puedes ver que es genuina para los ojos. Lo más hermoso que he visto, déjame decirte; es una pena que nuestro señor no pueda ver lo que les está haciendo._

_La última parte de esa oración no tuvo sentido hasta mucho, mucho después._

* * *

_Las manos suaves se abrieron paso con una especie de gracia sin prisa a través del envoltorio de un nuevo regalo._

_Para su madre, era un signo de amor._

_Para Lee Hyukjae, de once años, era un signo de culpa._

_La observó con atención mientras ella finalmente lograba sacar un quimono exquisitamente diseñado y finamente bordado de la caja grande; un pequeño suspiro de placer escapó de sus labios mientras deslizaba sus manos sobre la seda. Algunas personas confundían a los hanboks con los kimonos japoneses, pero eran muy diferentes, especialmente en la parte inferior. Los kimonos se sujetaban con fuerza, desviándose estrechamente por las piernas y limitaban el movimiento del portador; los hanboks, por otro lado, estaban abiertos en la parte inferior, asemejándose a los vestidos de la regencia de gran anchura. No tenían forma constrictiva y permitían la libertad de movimiento._

_Fue encantador; tono negro y cubierto con mariposas de oro finamente bordadas; eran sus cosas favoritas, y el diseño simplemente se llenó con ellos, ya que en varios tamaños corrían desde la manga izquierda para envolverlos por el centro y salir hacia el final como si estuvieran volando._

_Adorable._

_Demasiado adorable._

_Pudo haber sido joven, pero de ninguna manera era un tonto. Desde el momento en que puso sus ojos en eso, Hyukjae sabía que otra mujer había sido la que lo había elegido. Su padre puede haber sido de la realeza, pero tiene un gusto terrible._

_Estaría ausente otros tres meses, pero incluso mientras viajaba, su culpa no podría escapar de él. Siempre enviaba regalos cuando había hecho algo mal._

_Era obvio, muy obvio y aún así..._

_Su madre simplemente siguió adulando como una tonta._

_Conocía lo suficiente a su marido ... ¿Por qué no estaba viendo esto?_

_—Madre. Seguramente puedes ver eso..._

_Ella levantó los ojos hacia él..._

_...y las palabras murieron en su garganta._

_Hay momentos extremadamente raros en la vida que pocos pueden experimentar; un momento de conexión sólida donde hay una comprensión más allá de las palabras, más allá de las explicaciones._

_En estos momentos, una mirada entre personas puede comunicar un sentimiento que de otra manera uno podría haber pasado toda su vida tratando de explicar, y en ese momento se dio cuenta Hyukjae._

_Ella lo supo._

_Ella siempre lo supo, y sin embargo, siguió viviendo con eso simplemente porque... porque estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su felicidad..._

_Pero, ¿por qué?_

_Se alejó de ella y volvió a estudiar sus pergaminos históricos._

_En ese instante, la odió. La odiaba por ser tan débil y tonta. La odiaba por parecer tan impotente cuando en realidad, era su propia culpa._

_—No siempre fue así —dijo en voz baja._

_Agarró su pluma más fuerte, pero se negó a volver su mirada hacia ella._

_—Por mucho que las cosas que hace continúen lastimándome... me necesita. Yo... aún no entenderás hijo, pero no puedo... —suspiró—. Es difícil para mí porque quiero estar aquí para él, y tú, y los aldeanos... si me fuera entonces solo estaría pensando en mí misma._

_—Padre no piensa en ti. Si no lo haces, entonces nadie más lo hará._

_—Tú piensa en mí, Hyukkie —sonrió tristemente—. Piensas en mí y eso es suficiente. Sé que eres tú quien limpia mi jardín en los días cuando... cuando no me siento tan bien... y me enteré de que estabas molestando a Kanghee-noona para que pudieras aprender a preparar mi té favorito..._

_Se levantó bruscamente y agarró sus cosas. No podía escuchar esto más._

_—Tengo práctica de artes marciales. Deberías descansar un poco antes de la cena —dando una rápida reverencia y dándose la vuelta para irse, se detuvo cuando ella aplaudió para llamar su atención primero._

_—Tengo algo para ti —metió la mano en el pliegue de su hanbok, sacó un collar pequeño y se lo tendió._

_—Para la persona quién lleva gran parte de mi corazón._

_Hyukjae lo miró fijamente; el colgante de color marrón miel que era del color exacto de sus ojos brillando cuando la luz del sol lo golpeó desde el centro de su palma._

_Sus pupilas comenzaron a picar._

_Ella se estaba muriendo._

_El reino del norte afirmaba tener los mejores doctores, pero ninguno había podido ayudarla._

_No se merecía esto._

_—No lo quiero._

_Ella negó con la cabeza, y tomando un pequeño par de tijeras a su derecha, cortó una pieza del kimono caro que su padre había traído. Envolviéndola suavemente, tomó su mano y apretó sus dedos antes de presionarla contra su palma; cerrando su pequeña mano sobre ella._

_—El amor es algo doloroso, pero los momentos que lo hacen valer son todo el incentivo que necesitas para seguir adelante. No siempre se devuelve, pero ¿qué puedes hacer cuando tu corazón ya no te pertenece?_

_—Padre no se lo merece._

_—Las personas a quienes les damos rara vez lo hacen._

Ella murió una semana antes de que su padre llegara a casa.

—Pensé que se habría ido mucho antes —fue todo lo que dijo antes de pasar a su hijo y darle una palmadita distraída en el hombro.

Mientras observaba cómo derribaban su jardín para hacer espacio para una casa de huéspedes más grande, Hyukjae se había prometido a sí mismo que nadie iba a tener esa influencia sobre él, incluso si lo mataba.

Pero incluso los planes más infalibles a veces pueden irse a la mierda cuando menos lo esperas.

Y justo cuando realmente comenzaba a disfrutar también de su estilo de vida promiscuo.

Hyukjae pudo haber sido muchas cosas, pero nunca lo negó... bueno, tal vez había intentado convencerse a sí mismo de que no estaba ebrio en más de una ocasión, pero se distraía.

La verdad era que, a pesar de que la frialdad de su padre había sido una parte importante del odio que sentía hacia él, no era la razón completa.

Fue porque había desperdiciado algo que durante todos esos años después de la muerte de su madre, que no había podido encontrar por sí mismo. A decir verdad, incluso Yoona había esperado ligeramente haber sido algo diferente, pero el brillo de codicia y posesión que brilló en sus ojos en el momento en que lo vio fue lo mismo de siempre.

Todos eran iguales.

Incluso aquí, era muy consciente de las miradas codiciosas lanzadas por amantes del dinero, hambrientos de poder, geishas que cazan oro e invitados por igual; listo para hundir sus dientes y garras dentro de él si era posible.

Donghae no lo miró de esa manera, de hecho, podría haberse sentido un poco insultado por la forma en que claramente no le dio una mirada así.

Tal vez era algo para investigar después de haber encontrado y asesinado al hijo de Hee Jun, pero por ahora, al menos, tenía una idea de lo que le había estado molestando todo este tiempo.

Acostado en su futón, enrolló su mano alrededor del collar y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Han Geng se agachó con los codos sobre las rodillas y los brazos colgando entre las piernas; la cabeza se inclina levemente hacia un lado con una mirada de disgusto mientras observa la figura que tiene ante él por alrededor de un minuto. Cuando estuvo completamente convencido de que la persona probablemente no estaría despertando de otra manera, desenvainó su espada lentamente, y dándole la vuelta para que sujetara la empuñadura, la usó para golpear a Shindong en la cabeza.

—¡Mierda! ¡Qué mierda! —su mano voló a su cabeza con dolor mientras la sangre comenzaba a gotear por su frente, pero en su estado aturdido le tomó unos momentos reaccionar. Rodando sobre su espalda con un ojo entrecerrado por el dolor; las maldiciones se congelaron en su lengua cuando se dio cuenta de quién era el que estaba sobre él.

_Maldita sea, le dije a Yoona que no necesitaba ayuda. Y menos de él de todas las personas._

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo —Han Geng se enderezó y se cubrió la nariz con el dorso de la mano—. Apestas a licor y sudor, así que supongo que estabas borracho y como de costumbre hiciste algo ridículamente absurdo —Shindong trató de levantarse con los codos, pero casi terminó golpeándose la cabeza cuando se deslizó debajo de él.

—No creo que haya estado tan disgustado en mi vida.

—Lo que sea. ¿Te envió Yoona? Le dije que podía hacerlo solo.

Apartándose un par de metros y sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su repugnancia, Han Geng se apartó de él.

—Solo estoy aquí para ofrecer asistencia y para asegurarme de que obtenga todo lo que se merece una vez que haya cumplido con sus obligaciones. Además, por lo que veo, necesitas toda la ayuda que puedas obtener.

—Esto fue solo una retribución para un desarrollo menor que me ha estado molestando durante los últimos dos días. Ayúdame a levantarme.

—Preferiría pasar mi mano por la mierda de perro. En serio... ¿a quién demonios sometiste a tus desagradables necesidades aquí?

Lanzándole una mirada, Shindong se puso en pie y buscó sus sandalias.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—Soy un rastreador experto y eres un tonto descuidado. No fue tan difícil.

—Me olvidé de lo bastardo ofensivo que eres.

—Que bueno que te lo recuerde entonces —abriendo la puerta y saliendo, Han Geng se apoyó contra la pared mientras esperaba a que Shindong emergiera—. Yoona estaba bastante afligida por la primera mitad del mensaje que enviaste. ¿Realmente era necesario mencionar que el Señor Hyukjae se había acostado con alguien al ver que era la base de su tapadera? ¿Estas intencionalmente intentando comenzar algo?

Shindong hizo una pausa y miró inquieto hacia la puerta donde la espalda de Han Geng estaba vuelta. —Hyukjae ha sido mi amigo por mucho tiempo. ¿Qué razón tendría para hacerle algo menos que favorecido a sus ojos? ¿Cómo dijiste que me encontraste de nuevo?

—No lo hice.

—Ah —trató de despejar el nerviosismo de su voz.

—He estado aquí antes... —Han Geng comenzó a caminar cuando finalmente Shindong salió y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Definitivamente estaba escondiendo algo, pero pronto lo descubriría. Es mejor tenerlo pensando que no sospechaba nada, por el momento.

—Y no podría haberme importado menos este lugar en sí. La vieja Okami aquí era una perra completa; de nuevo, todos ellos no importan a dónde vayas, pero a menudo me pregunto qué le pasó a Rojo.

No se perdió la forma en que los hombros de Shindong perdieron un poco de tensión cuando salieron por la entrada trasera y comenzaron a tomar un camino lateral hacia su habitación. No era necesario decir que era mejor que no se vieran juntos, además de que la condición actual del hombre más grande habría justificado una gran cantidad de sospechas.

—¿Qué clase de nombre es Rojo? —Shindong, por supuesto, parecía demasiado interesado en la conversación actual, pero probablemente era porque estaba tratando de desviar la atención de sí mismo.

—La cortesana no me dijo su nombre. Como dije, la vieja Okami era una perra, no le gustaba esa geisha en particular y no permitía que ninguno de los invitados se hiciera demasiado "amistoso" con él. Pero maldita sea si no me volvía loco. De hecho, traté de secuestrarlo porque era muy terco para venir conmigo, pero me pateó las bolas y corrió; que excitante.

—Sí, qué romántico —Shindong arrastraba sarcásticamente.

—A cada uno lo suyo, siempre digo.

—¿Shindong?

Se congeló a mitad de camino cuando escuchó su nombre, y se volvió para ver a Kyuhyun saliendo de una de las entradas laterales de la sala principal.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan tarde? Nunca te vi entrar para ninguna de las actuaciones.

Echando un vistazo detrás de él, el consejero dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta de que Han Geng había desaparecido.

—Solo estaba... me quedé dormido limpiando los caballos del señor Hyukjae.

—Ya veo.

Kyuhyun mantuvo su cara seria, pero a pesar de que Shindong estaba a la ligera en las sombras, ya había visto lo suficiente como para saber que estaba mintiendo.

Shindong lo fulminó con la mirada. —¿Por qué mierda me estás mirando así?

—Hm —Kyuhyun simplemente se fue sin decir una palabra más—. Vete a la cama Shindong. Estas borracho. Nos encontramos en la sala de desayunos mañana por la mañana antes de la segunda campana.

* * *

—Uf... realmente no quiero tener que acostarme con esos imbéciles —murmuró Han Geng mientras saltaba sobre una de las barandas de un pasadizo y comenzaba a caminar sin un destino particular en mente—. Tal vez debería pagar mi propia habitación, pero eso parecería sospechoso ya que se supone que soy un guardaespaldas contratado.

Debe haber estado deambulando durante cinco minutos cuando una puerta se abrió justo por delante de su camino indefinido y agachó la cabeza un poco mientras se acercaba. El corredor estaba un poco abarrotado de invitados que regresaban a sus habitaciones, pero pudo ver que parecía haber algún tipo de alboroto o algo así. Una geisha que reconoció de la casa de baños esa noche salió corriendo y pasó junto a él y casi inmediatamente fue seguido por otro que parecía un poco mayor.

Al principio no estaba del todo seguro y, de hecho, había desechado por completo la idea cuando se le pasó por la cabeza por primera vez. Sin embargo, unos segundos más tarde, se encontró volteando y pronunciando las palabras; sintiéndose incluso con la improbabilidad de todo como si no pudiera evitarlo.

—¿Rojo?

La cabeza de Heechul se volteo casi automáticamente; los ojos escudriñaban a la multitud distraídamente antes de que pareciera que la urgencia de otra cosa que requería su atención lo llevó a descartarlo como una posible mala interpretación. Girando, sus pasos se aceleraron mientras salía después de Key.

Han Geng salió de detrás de un pilar de madera un momento después; una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

Bueno, maldita sea.

Rojo era el nuevo Okami.

* * *

Ryeowook se abrazó mientras se dirigía a los dormitorios; todavía frunciendo el ceño por cómo Sungmin había desaparecido para cuando había regresado, dejándolo completamente ajeno. Y también había pensado en algunos insultos particularmente maravillosos.

Oh, bueno, siempre podría sacar su enojo con uno de los aprendices en su dormitorio esta noche.

En ese momento, cinco de ellos regresaban caminando a la casa de huéspedes; Hongki, Hyunseung y Changmin se quedaban un poco atrás y hablaban entre ellos; no tan lejos como para que su presencia no se pudiera sentir, pero lo suficiente como para permitirles hablar sin ser escuchados.

—Ryeowook, Donghae no estaba realmente en su habitación, ¿verdad?

El mayor de los dos dio una burla molesto.

—No sé dónde demonios estaba, solo quería meterlo en problemas. Perder un informe a los Okami es punible, pero debería haber sabido que Heechul probablemente lo ignoraría como siempre. Lo estoy odiando.

Zhou Mi miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que la otra geisha no estaba prestando atención.

—¿Realmente vas a ayudar a Shindong?

—¿Por qué no? No tengo nada que perder.

—¿Por qué están realmente aquí de todos modos?

—Al parecer, el Señor Hyukjae quiere matar a alguien, pero aún no han encontrado a esta persona. Cuando lo hagan, se supone que debo envenenarlo con el contenido del frasco que Shindong nos dio para que él pueda tomar a esa persona y entregársela a una dama. Mira, no le doy una mierda de qué demonios quieren hacer estas personas con su tiempo libre, siempre y cuando llegue el momento, puedo obtener la otra mitad de esas monedas de oro y largarme de aquí.

—¿No te preocupa ser responsable del asesinato de alguien así... me refiero a la realeza?

—Mientras no me atrapen, particularmente no me importa, no.

Ambos de repente se callaron cuando se dieron cuenta de que la conversación detrás de ellos había cesado, pero echando un vistazo sobre sus hombros se dieron cuenta de que era solo porque Hongki se había detenido para quitarse algo de las sandalias.

—Creo que Shindong podría haberlo hecho él mismo, es todo lo que digo —Zhou Mi dijo mientras continuaban caminando.

—Lo que sea. Sin embargo, tengo curiosidad acerca de quién es. Espero que sea ese bastardo de Sungmin.

—Deben ser realmente importantes para que personas tan eminentes los busquen.

—En realidad tienes razón. El Señor Hyukjae es el líder de más alto rango en todo Oriente. Su padre ya prácticamente ha renunciado y... bueno, digamos que podría hacerlo bien en el brazo de alguien así.

—Desde que se difundió la noticia de su estadía aquí, la aldea ha recibido muchas más visitas. Escuché que las personas se vestían y caminaban afuera del recinto con la esperanza de ser notadas por él.

—Bueno, es famoso por su comportamiento promiscuo. Escuché de una de las mujeres en el comedor que la razón por la que desarrolló una preferencia por los hombres es porque no quiere embarazar a nadie; eso sería una situación complicada, especialmente si ella decidiera usar a ese niño como su boleto a la familia real.

—Él va en ambos sentidos, ¿entonces?

—Obviamente. Realmente no veo por qué se casaría con esa mujer del norte de otra manera. Escuché que es muy hermosa.

—Yoona —los ojos de Zhou Mi se iluminaron—. Lo es. La vi una vez cuando era un niño y era encantadora. Ya sabes, desde un cierto ángulo, cuando vine aquí por primera vez, pensé que se parecía mucho a Dong...

—¿Qué demonios está pasando allí?

El sorprendido comentario de Hongki detrás de ellos hizo que ambos miraran hacia la parte delantera de la casa de huéspedes, donde había una especie de enfrentamiento de gritos entre Mir y Sungmin; el primero de los cuales estaba inmovilizando los brazos del otro detrás de su espalda.

—¡Déjame ir!

—¡Necesitas calmarte! Todavía no se ha despertado y no sabes quién...

—¡No me importa! Los encontraré; ¡encontraré al maldito bastardo!

—Sungmin-hyung, la gente está empezando a mirar —Taemin apareció por la puerta unos segundos después con un rollo de vendas en la mano e intentó que los dos se calmaran—. Por favor, estás haciendo mucho ruido y Onew-hyung dice que estás dificultando que se concentre.

—¿Pasó algo? —Zhou Mi fue el primero en hablar cuando finalmente llegaron, los otros aparecieron detrás de él con la misma expresión perpleja y luego automáticamente retrocedieron un paso mientras la mirada enloquecida de Sungmin se dirigía hacia todos ellos.

—¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Todos ustedes! —espetó.

—¡Sungmin! —ante el sonido de la voz de Heechul, todos se volvieron para inclinarse, y él lo devolvió rápidamente antes de asentir a Key, quien continuó adentro y luego dirigió su atención hacia Hongki.

—Todos necesitarán permanecer en el otro dormitorio esta noche. Ya envié un mensaje a Wooyoung para preparar camas extra; cuéntales a los demás a medida que avanzas.

—En serio, ¿alguien murió o algo así? —Ryeowook miró más allá de ellos hacia el pasillo inundado.—. ¿Quiero saber qué...?

—¡Te di un pedido! ¡¿Estás sordo?! —Heechul entrecerró sus ojos hacia él.

Todo el mundo estaba un poco conmocionado por la dura réplica y casi tropezó con ellos en una prisa por escapar después de eso. Incluso Sungmin se había calmado visiblemente, pero todavía estaba hirviendo horriblemente, y Taemin intentó sostener su mano solo para que la alejará bruscamente fuera de su alcance y volviera adentro sin decir una palabra más.

—No le hagas caso —Mir se acercó para rodearlo con un brazo—. Él no lo dice en serio. Hyung no está pensando en este momento.

—¿Mir?

—Sí. ¿Heechul-yeoja? —tiró de Taemin hacia él y permitió que el más joven enterrara su cara en su pecho mientras se volvía hacia él.

—¿Conoces la habitación en la que Leeteuk se aloja en la casa de huéspedes?

—Sí.

—Quiero que lleves a Taemin y lo traigas aquí. Dígale que traiga sus suministros médicos, y por favor, apúrate.

Mir asintió y bajó los escalones con Taemin aún unido a él; Heechul lo miró irse antes de entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta. Se volvió para apoyarse por un momento, frotándose los ojos y respirando profundamente para hacerse el fuerte. No quería manejar esto emocionalmente; definitivamente podría conducir a algunos problemas.

Sintió que su corazón se desplomaba mientras avanzaba por el pasillo.


	12. Chapter 12

—¿Yoona? ¿De verdad deberíamos estar haciendo esto?

Seohyun se acercó un poco más a su ama cuando un carruaje pasó con velocidad junto a ellas; el conductor arrojando maldiciones airadas a las dos chicas por encima del hombro antes de tirar un derechazo con las riendas y apenas evitar a otro peatón. El pueblo en el que se encontraban caminando hoy en día disfrazadas era un área cerca de la frontera del norte y el este del reino donde existían los barrios marginales más grandes; un páramo proverbial para los descartes de la sociedad. Era el hogar de criminales y fugitivos; infestadas de enfermedades, putas y carteristas desnutridos en casi cada esquina, y uno podría encontrar todo lo que tiene valor y, sin embargo, no tiene importancia porque las mentes tan hastiadas como estas ya no pueden distinguir entre las dos.

—No quiero estar aquí —gimió en voz baja mientras trataba de evitar las miradas aparentemente iracundas que se mantenían pegadas a la suya, sin importar en qué dirección girara—. ¿Dónde está Jessica?

—Le he dado otra cosa que hacer; nos encontraremos con ella más tarde.

—¿No podría haberlo hecho? Quiero decir, ¿no hubiera sido mejor para mí ir con ella...

—¡¿Podrías por favor callarte?! —ella siseó cuando doblaron por una calle lateral—. Tenía que tomarlas a las dos porque mi padre definitivamente habría intentado preguntarte sobre mi paradero y te hubieras quebrado demasiado bajo presión. Todavía no estoy en un lugar donde, incluso si descubre lo que pretendo hacer, apenas hará una gran diferencia, y Jessica está sola porque tú se interpondría en su camino. Además, podría necesitarte para algo.

Emergiendo de la calle sucia en una zona de aspecto central del pueblo, se detuvieron frente a un edificio bastante limpio. Yoona hizo una pausa para tirar de su chal más cerca de su cara y revisar rápidamente un pedazo de papel que llevaba antes de caminar hacia la entrada.

—Me pregunto si este es el lugar —murmuró.

—Señora Yoona.

—¡No me llames así, bufón! —Seohyun se estremeció ante su áspero susurro—. Ahora quedaté aquí y espera a mi regreso, y trata de no molestar a nadie mientras lo hace. Puede ser un desperdicio completo, pero al menos Jessica tiene alguna utilidad. Lo último que necesito es que me ataque si algo te sucede.

Bajando la cabeza para evitar su mirada, Seohyun juntó sus manos y retrocedió silenciosamente hacia la esquina de la entrada.

—Bueno.

Yoona miró detrás de ella a la calle antes de darse la vuelta y dar un golpe rápido; mirando hacia el letrero sobre la puerta por segunda vez. No podía leer el descuidado desorden impreso en el letrero casi deslavado y la caligrafía estaba mal hecha, pero estaba segura de que ese era el lugar. Cuando nadie respondió después de aproximadamente un minuto, puso los ojos en blanco y pretenciosamente abrió la puerta, dirigiéndose directamente al edificio.

* * *

Leeteuk enrolló las últimas vendas y las guardó en una esquina de su botiquín antes de cerrar la tapa.

—Debería permitírsele hacer cualquier cosa durante el resto de la semana. No tengo todos mis suministros aquí, así que tendrás que esperar hasta que haya tenido la oportunidad de regresar a casa o, por lo menos, enviar a alguien a buscar más cosas. Por ahora, esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer, y debo agradecerle a Onew ya que realmente ayudó a que las cosas fueran mucho más fáciles.

Heechul asintió en silencio desde donde estaba arrodillado al otro lado de la cama.

—Gracias Leeteuk. Realmente no tenía derecho a pedirte esto...

—Está bien. Entiendo que era urgente y que no hubieras tenido el tiempo de cubrir la marca, ya que estando él en el agua durante un período tan extenso. Francamente, no estaba tan dañado físicamente como lo temías que estaría, pero creo que es evidente que los efectos mentales de algo como esto generalmente no desaparecen por mucho tiempo. No te sorprenda si no desea hablar con nadie por un tiempo; por el momento, probablemente deberías tratar de encontrar a alguien que lo reemplace para el señor Hyukjae.

Heechul se inclinó para deslizar su dedo suavemente por la parte de atrás del cuello de Donghae; apartando el pelo de detrás de su oreja antes de permitir que volviera a su lugar. Estaba acostado sobre su pecho sin haber despertado desde que se había desmayado, pero al menos su expresión ahora parecía algo así como dormir tranquilamente en vez de ser torturado por pesadillas.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¿Que puedo hacer? Donghae es lo más parecido a la familia que tengo, pero a pesar de mis intenciones ni siquiera pude evitar que sucediera algo como esto.

Dejó escapar un suspiro derrotado.

—Tal vez fue un poco egoísta de mi parte pensar que podría mantenerlo aquí conmigo incluso después de todo este tiempo y esperar lo mejor. Intenté hablarle de su familia durante años, pero seguí postergándolo porque sabía que eventualmente él querría irse, incluso si lo hubieran descartado a propósito, porque ese es el tipo de persona que es. Quizás es hora de que deje de ser egoísta y sincerarme... pero tendrá que esperar hasta después de las celebraciones de cierre. Necesito tiempo para pensar qué decirle y prepararme para la culpa que sin duda me va a comer vivo cuando solo sonría y corra como si no lo lastimara un poco. A veces juro que su mirada es más dolorosa que un golpe físico en el corazón.

Leeteuk se inclinó de nuevo con sus palmas sobre sus rodillas. —¿Todavía no sabes quién hizo esto?

Heechul se mordió el labio. Sabía lo mal que sonaban las palabras, incluso en su cabeza, pero no era como si no hubiera tomado la decisión de pensarlo mucho.

—Es mejor si nadie lo sepa por ahora.

—¡¿No puedes hablar en serio?!

—No es así —los ojos marrones se encendieron furiosamente en él—. No quiero que sea así, pero con Key y Sungmin como están, honestamente no me sorprendería si terminan matando a alguien ya que me estoy resistiendo al mismo impulso en este momento. Peor aún, si se tratara de alguien con una posición especialmente prominente, eso llevaría a una investigación: lo último que necesito es que la gente husmee por el lugar e inspeccione todo y a todos. Alguien tendría que descubrir lo que estaba pasando antes de que pudiera sacarlo de allí de manera segura. Una vez que sepa que él estará bien, entonces sí, alguien será gravemente herido.

—Dudo que los chicos lleven eso tan lejos.

—¿Lo dudas? —Leeteuk estaba un poco sorprendido por el cinismo en su voz—. No sabes ni la mitad de las cosas que algunas de estos cortesanos son capaces de superar cuando pasan de un cierto límite. Pueden diferirme, pero sus acciones nunca están completamente bajo mi control. Key, era el hijo de un famoso jefe de la mafia en el distrito de Kasumi, cuya familia fue blanco de un asesinato después de que algunos tratos salieron horriblemente mal. Ocho años de edad, y tuvo que armarse de coraje para cortarle la garganta a su propio padre porque las heridas que le habían infligido tenían como consecuencia que la víctima sufriera horriblemente sin perder demasiada sangre y muriera de la forma más dolorosa e insoportable. No habló con nadie durante tres años después de que sucedió, incluso cuando fue admitido como aprendiz aquí, pero ¿sabes a quién le habló después de todo ese tiempo?

El artista bajó la mirada con una sonrisa cariñosa. —Lo recuerdo. Solía entregar telas aquí el fin de semana cuando todavía era aprendiz, y nunca me olvidé de todos esos años cuando Donghae corrió hacia mí justo cuando el carruaje me dejaba en la entrada para declarar con orgullo que Key le había dicho "cállate y ayúdame a encerar este piso".

—Él siguió hablando con él cuando nadie más lo haría; paso horas haciéndolo hasta el punto en que creo que el pobre Key comenzó a escucharlo mientras dormía. No se trataría de nada específico, y a veces seguiría hablando sobre las cosas más triviales, como qué color creía que usaría el viejo Okami esa noche, pero nunca chismorreaba ni intentaba obligarlo a responder. Creo que incluso de niño lo respetó por eso.

Heechul se puso de pie en el momento en que terminó de hablar y bostezó cortésmente en su mano; ganando un giro de ojos de Leeteuk que ni siquiera se molestó en cubrirse la boca. Había querido quedarse un poco más, pero estaba seguro de que Key y Sungmin probablemente estaban aterrorizando al pobre Mir por su frustración al no poder ver a su amigo por el momento. Les había dado la tarea de limpiar el pasillo, pero habían pasado alrededor de cinco horas desde entonces y estaba seguro de que ya habían terminado.

Como si fuera una señal, la primera campanada comenzó a sonar a través del recinto para recordarle al Okami cuánto tiempo había estado sentado allí. Estaba francamente, agotado.

—No vas a dormir, ¿o sí?

—Dormiré cuando esté muerto.

—La parte más desalentadora de esa declaración es el hecho de que estoy casi seguro de que no fue una broma.

Heechul sonrió sin entusiasmo. —Nunca quise dirigir este lugar después de la muerte de Yunbin; realmente solo quería irme y llevarme a Donghae conmigo. Pero no habría tenido ningún lugar donde llevarlo, y él no hubiera querido dejar a los pocos amigos que le había tomado tanto tiempo hacer. Es un poco irónico cómo tratar de preservar nuestra relación terminé creciendo; simplemente se deterioró y se convirtió en nosotros siendo Okami y Maiko. De vez en cuando, le resultaba demasiado fácil, sin importar cuánto haya intentado hacer las cosas bien.

—Al menos lo intentaste.

—Desearía que ese conocimiento tuviera más peso que meras palabras de tranquilidad.

* * *

Los ojos de Yoona escanearon la habitación entera mientras se movía cautelosamente entre la multitud; haciendo caso omiso de los muchos comentarios obscenos y sugestivos que algunos hombres de aspecto particularmente andrajoso se desvivían por gritarle. Al principio había estado ligeramente preocupada de que su cara se mostrara, pero después de notar algunas de las mujeres mayores y más desaliñadas unidas a unos pocos hombres en reservados al azar, se dio cuenta de que tal vez su delgado cuerpo era suficiente para llamar la atención independientemente de lo que ella pueda parecer.

El lugar tenía un aire almizclado y húmedo, y olía más fuerte a humo y moho que el licor que se derramaba a su alrededor como si fuera más escaso que el agua en el desierto.

—¿Estás buscando algo, cariño?

Su reacción natural, que era ignorar el comentario, se apagó de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta de que la voz que la había pronunciado era claramente femenina. Girando en la dirección de la que hablaba, sus ojos se posaron en quién asumió que era la dueña del establecimiento, ya que de hecho estaba meticulosamente llenando algunas botellas con un líquido marrón y apilándolas en el mostrador. Llevaba un hanbok masculino que no hacía absolutamente nada para ocultar su figura curvilínea, y en todo caso solo servía para acentuar su cuerpo aún más independientemente de la iluminación. Era uno crema pálido que encajaba perfectamente con las coletas rubias de miel infantil que se derramaban desordenadamente sobre ambos hombros.

Se veía lo suficientemente respetable, tal vez podría conseguir algo de ayuda...

—¡Hola CL! ¡Pedí un tónico! ¡No me gusta la rata de agua!

—¡Cierra la jodida boca, chupa tu culo áspero hijo de puta! Recibirás un tónico cuando lo pagues y dejes de enviarme mierda que un par de cientos de dólares... ¡estúpida puta chupador de penes!

Una risa burlona surgió de toda la sala ante su respuesta, y se escuchó a algunas personas burlándose del hombre a quien se había dirigido la diatriba. La mujer a quien llamaron CL también pareció muy satisfecha con la reacción, e hizo una leve reverencia para el deleite de sus clientes antes de volver su atención a Yoona con diversión en su voz.

—¿Qué necesitas, cariño?

Se acercó al bar y bajó la voz; esperando que la cantinera todavía pueda escucharla incluso con la cabeza baja para no permitir que se vea su rostro.

—Estoy buscando al líder de un grupo de desertores del norte que debería estar en el área ahora mismo. Había obtenido información que...

—Bien, bien, bien. ¿No estamos un poco lejos de casa?

Yoona inhaló bruscamente ante el susurro que sonó a escasos centímetros de su oreja justo antes de que una mano le agarrara el chal sobre su cabeza y se lo arrancara de su agarre. Era casi espeluznante la forma en que toda la habitación se detenía en un silencio sepulcral, y después de la sorpresa inicial algunas personas empezaron a levantarse de sus asientos con los ojos destellando peligrosamente.

—¡Es la hija de Hee Jun!

—¿Qué mierda está haciendo aquí?

—¡¿Esto es una broma?!

—Alguien mate a la perra.

—Uh-uh-uh —Jaejoong dobló su mano derecha alrededor de su cuello antes de girar para mirar a la multitud con su dedo índice ondeando apaciguadamente de lado a lado—. Al menos deberíamos ver para que nuestra querida Yoona vino por aquí. Quizás las prisiones del norte simplemente no son lo mismo sin nosotros y quiere que todos regresemos. ¿Qué le dicen a eso, chicos?

Yoona enroscó sus manos en puños para tratar de calmarse mientras una disonancia de abucheos estallaba desde todas direcciones; Jaejoong la giró bruscamente para enfrentar el mar de miradas de odio que estaban dirigidas hacia ella. Los ojos marrones se movían vacilantes de cara a cara, pero no tenía tiempo para concentrarse en sus miedos. Ella vino aquí por desesperación y por la falta de opciones alternativas, y ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

Tomando una respiración profunda, habló lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo él pudiera escuchar.

—Y aquí pensé que te habías olvidado de mí.

—¿La chica que intentó meterme en la cárcel durante sesenta años? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

—Puedo ver por qué... por qué aún estarías herido por mis acciones pasadas.

—¿Puedes? ¿De verdad? Bueno, entonces supongo que puedo perdonarte esos tres años de mi vida que nunca volveré durante ese tiempo antes de poder escapar. Y justo cuando, ¿puedo preguntar, estamos planeando contar la verdad sobre quién fue la que robó el sello dorado de tu tío?

—Había planeado liberarte a tu debido tiempo...

—Y yo había planeado matarte. Entonces dime, ¿qué piensas de las personas que rompen promesas, querida Yoona?

—Si solo me escuchas; tengo una propuesta para ti que creo que hará las cosas mejoren entre nosotros de una vez por todas. De hecho, podría estar en desventaja.

—¿Una proposición? —se burló—. ¡¿Oyeron esos, hombres?! ¡¿Yoona tiene una proposición para nosotros?! —Jaejoong la empujó hacia el centro de la habitación y se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra en simulacro de espectáculo; dando un aplauso encantado—. Una oportunidad para todos nosotros para ser engañados y llevarnos a la muerte. Continúa, amor.

—¡Esto no es un truco! —ella lo miró—. Esta es una oportunidad para que obtengan una quinta parte de las tierras del norte si se aseguran de que una determinada persona muera en los próximos cinco días.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de que finalmente había captado su atención; incluso el rostro de Jaejoong había perdido una cantidad considerable de inclinación condescendiente y, aunque era leve, se había inclinado hacia adelante y ella lo había notado.

—Está mintiendo —bromeó uno de los hombres sentados en el bar.

—¿Lo estoy? ¿Realmente habría arriesgado mi vida al venir aquí si no hubiera tenido ningún incentivo para convencerlos de que me permitieran salir con vida?

—¿Qué razón tienes para darnos una quinta parte de la tierra de tu padre?

—Porque cuatro quintos de algo es mejor que ninguno, y eso es lo que me quedará sin tu ayuda.

—Bueno... —Jaejoong se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de ella; ojos entrecerrados en sospecha—. Si puedes perder tanto, ¿entonces deberías estar dispuesto a dar más?

—Si doy algo más de lo que ya me ofrecieron, entonces estaré perdida. Lo que te estoy pidiendo que hagas es bastante fácil; estarías atacando a un pueblo indefenso cerca de ti en un momento de paz cuando sus resistencias están bajas y casi nada, y yo pensaría que matar a un par de cientos de civiles desentrenados sería mucho más fácil que tener que reducir incluso una fracción de ese número en soldados. Todo lo que pido es que mi esposo se quede con vida, y ustedes se hayan ganado una parte fácil de un reino.

—¿Alguien se ha enamorado de ti, perra?

Ella apretó los dientes, pero se negó a responder. Sería solo en su perjuicio si se enojara.

—Verás, eso es lo que me molesta de personas como tú; te sientas en tu caballo alto y haces que otros hagan tu trabajo sucio para que nunca tengas que mover un dedo como la mierda de gallina que eres —sacó un cuchillo del bolsillo y lo giró hacia ella y ella gritó con miedo, solo para darse cuenta de que lo había detenido a escasos milímetros de la piel sobre su corazón.

—Puede que odie a tu familia mucho menos que a los gobernantes del este cuyos funcionarios corruptos mataron a mi familia, pero créanme que eres un segundo extremadamente cercano. Recuerda el miedo que sentiste justo ahora y agárrate a eso; si te cruzas esta vez, te vas a sentir mucho peor antes de que te mate.

* * *

—¿Qué diablos te pasó?

Hyukjae echó un vistazo al comentario de Nichkhun, e inmediatamente levantó una ceja inquisitiva para indicar que él también deseaba una explicación para su consulta. Parecía que incluso si Shindong no había notado la noche anterior, se le había hecho una buena cantidad de daño en la cara por rasguños y hematomas, y había uno particularmente desagradable que se extendía debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

El hombre grande se sacudió el comentario con un simple encogimiento de hombros. —Tus caballos no me quieren mucho.

—Entonces ¿mis caballos te arañaron?

—Uno de ellos me pateó y me caí.

—¿Cúal?

—Tu favorito.

—Hmmm. Choco... buena chica.

Shindong lo fulminó mientras volvía a mirar algo en su palma, pero se rindió después de aproximadamente un minuto de ser ignorado por completo. Kyuhyun sin embargo, todavía lo estaba observando cuidadosamente desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Hemos reducido a treinta y cuatro personas que cumplen los criterios de posible parecido y están en el grupo de edad correcto. Eso deja a todos con seis para investigar, y quien completa su lista primero puede probar uno de los cuatro restantes.

—En realidad, saca al número ocho fuera de la lista —Nichkhun agitó su brazo—. Anoche estuvo en las aguas termales, por lo que cualquier maquillaje se habría lavado de él. No vi nada allí.

—Creo que... —Kyuhyun tomó su té—. Que esto hubiera sido mucho mejor si hubieras conseguido que Donghae nos ayudara como lo habías planeado.

—¡Mierda! ¡¿No ves lo que estás haciendo?! —Siwon saltó de su cojín donde Shindong había golpeado accidentalmente la tetera contra su regazo mientras intentaba alcanzarla. Un par de invitados lanzaron miradas molestas en dirección a la mesa después del estallido, que rápidamente se convirtió en veneración ya que la mayoría ahora comenzó activamente a llamar la atención de un joven señor que se frotaba las sienes exasperado. Hyukjae había llegado especialmente temprano esa mañana para que nadie lo notara entrar y tratar de mirar fijamente en su propio ser; suficiente para ese proyecto.

—¡Fue un accidente! —Shindong dijo a la defensiva—. ¡¿Cual es tu problema?!

—¡Si hubieras estado prestando atención, no habría sucedido, idiota!

—Escuchen; ustedes dos dejen de hacer una escena tan innecesaria y siéntense —Nichkhun los miró a los dos con odio—. Siwon, el té estaba tibio en el mejor de los casos, así que no hay necesidad de ser tan agresivo. En cuanto a ti Shindong, realmente no estás engañando a nadie con ese argumento del caballo. Lo más probable es que te hayas emborrachado y te hayas peleado con alguien por aquí, por lo que pareces como si te hubieras caído de bruces en un arbusto espinoso; Sugiero que te vayas y te calmes adecuadamente antes de que estemos listos para discutir cualquier cosa.

—Yo no...

—¡Shindong! —el tono de Nichkhun ahora era una advertencia—. Déjalo.

—Me parece que todos ustedes de alguna manera han tomado mi naturaleza indulgente en este viaje como una señal para abrirse más en mi compañía. Los valoro a todos por encima de los demás en mi tribunal, así que he permitido que progresen con la intención de devolverlos a sus lugares cuando regresemos a casa. Sin embargo, parece que me he equivocado en mis suposiciones de que todos ustedes conservarían al menos una apariencia de comportamiento apropiado mientras yo estaba presente, como lo demostró claramente este pequeño estallido. A partir de ahora todos están en el hielo delgado, y Shindong te sugiero que te calme. Debería haberte despedido indefinidamente por atreverme a aparecer en mi presencia con el aspecto de un peleador callejero común.

Todo tuvieron diferentes reacciones a la declaración mientras se paraba y permitía que sus palillos chocaran con los tazones todavía intactos antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

—Felicitaciones; he perdido el apetito.

* * *

—Heechul-yeoja, tenemos los futones extra desechados del año pasado porque se habían mojado durante el almacenamiento durante la temporada del monzón.

—Entonces, que alguien revise las habitaciones de atrás de la casa principal —reprimió el impulso de pasarse una mano cansada por la cara—. ¿Qué más requiere mi atención?

—Okami-ssi, no tenemos que reemplazar los tablones ya que el agua técnicamente no causó demasiado daño, pero la cantidad de pintura a base de aceite que tenemos es suficiente para mantener el piso de madera de la casa de los baños en excelentes condiciones hasta el final del festival cuando podremos pedir más. No estoy seguro de si quiere...

—Hay una tienda justo afuera de la puerta sur-este de la aldea, donde un anciano hace una mezcla bastante buena de aceite de parafina. Ordena lo suficiente para que nos dure por el resto de la semana. ¿Siguiente?

—Heechul-ssi, los chicos se están quejando por el espacio limitado que tienen desde que les pediste que compartan el otro dormitorio, y querían saber si podrían regresar esta mañana...

—Diles que pueden regresar a sus habitaciones, pero que todos deben mantenerse alejados de los dos del fondo. Si preguntan por qué, dígales que vengan y me pregunten ellos mismos.

—Yeoja, uno de los invitados se pregunta por qué una de las geisha intentó tirarlo al estanque cuando los detuvo anoche para preguntar si tenían otros clientes. Creo que fue Sungmin, pero no he podido encontrarlo.

—Me encargaré de eso. Lo necesitaban para algo.

—Lamento molestarlo Okami-ssi, pero no estaba en su oficina y necesitaba entregar esta nota sobre un invitado llamado Gura que ha estado acosando a algunos de los otros huéspedes con sus constantes gritos...

—Tengo... —su voz se apagó cansadamente.

Que Dios lo ayudara, solo quería ir a acurrucarse en una esquina y morir si eso significaba que finalmente podría tener un momento de paz para sí mismo después de lo que deben haber sido cuatro días sin dormir. Parecía que todo lo que posiblemente podría salir mal se había acumulado a escondidas detrás de su espalda; finalmente decidió venir a estrellarse contra él esta mañana cuando estaba literalmente en su punto de quiebre.

—Necesito ver al señor Hyukjae; ¿alguien puede buscarlo por mí, por favor?

—Acabo de verlo salir de la sala de desayunos. Lo buscaré ahora, yeoja.

—Bien... um... gracias. El resto de... el resto de ustedes va a hacer... eso.

—Que quieres decir...

—Sólo fuera.

Su cabeza se derrumbó sin gracia hacia su mesa de caoba cuando la puerta se cerró; agarrando a ciegas la botella de soju que usualmente guardaba debajo de la mesa.

La puerta se abrió de golpe justo cuando sus dedos rozaron el corcho; podría haber llorado por la punzada de frustración que lo golpeó.

—Lo digo con toda honestidad; te ves un poco... poco atractivo en este momento.

—Lo sé.

Hyukjae negó con la cabeza y tomó asiento; extendiendo la mano para frotar ligeramente en el hombro. —No somos exactamente amigos, pero después de venir aquí todos estos años en los que has seguido presentándote como nada menos que la perfección, verte en este estado me tiene bastante... inquieto.

—Ya no puedes ver a Donghae.

Hyukjae medio desestimó, medio ignoró la declaración.

—No puedes hacer eso. Pagué por él.

Moviéndose fuera de su alcance, Heechul empujó su silla un poco hacia atrás y sacó una caja bastante grande de debajo de un pequeño compartimiento de su escritorio. Parecía mucho más pesado de lo que parecía, o tal vez estaba mucho más cansado de lo que parecía cuando lo levantó a la superficie con un esfuerzo considerable; sacando una pequeña llave de su cuello e insertándola con un giro hasta que hubo un pequeño clic.

—Puedo reembolsarle sus pagos al menos el costo de su mizuage y recibir su reemplazo a la mitad del costo sistemático. ¿Lo suficientemente justo?

Hyukjae lo miró divertido por un momento, pero la mirada se fundió en una de incredulidad cuando vio que realmente había querido decir lo que había dicho.

—No puedes hablar en serio. Nadie hace esto.

—Yo hago esto —Heechul lo miró—. Y no me importa quién eres; ni usted ni nadie más lo van a ver por el resto de la semana, entonces le sugiero que encuentre una alternativa. No debería ser muy difícil para un hombre deseable como usted, y además algunos de sus favoritos de los últimos años todavía están disponibles.

—No quiero a nadie más.

—Bien entonces. ¿Qué harás?

Hyukjae se levantó bruscamente y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra más.

Heechul lo vio irse; sacudiendo la cabeza ante la obstinación flagrante y cerrando la caja. En realidad, no podía creer que hubiera sido tan fácil, y tal vez su cerebro debería haber conectado los puntos mucho más rápido, pero en su pensamiento confundido, fue solo cuando estaba a punto de devolver la caja al lugar que le correspondía cuando algo tuvo sentido.

—Espera un minuto... ¡Señor Hyukjae!

Levantándose de su asiento y corriendo hacia la puerta, fue justo a tiempo para ver a Hyukjae llegar al final del corredor, y en lugar de girar en dirección al salón principal, se dirigió hacia la casa de huéspedes con una mirada desafiante en su cara.


	13. Chapter 13

Nunca lo había considerado realmente un amigo; no es que pensara que se suponía que debía hacerlo, sino que quizás de alguna manera había esperado ser tratado con un poco más de favor que todos los demás que rodeaban al joven señor. Ciertamente era cierto y tal vez incluso un poco pretencioso de su parte querer tener un poco de poder a través de sus vínculos con un miembro de la familia real, pero sabía que merecía mucho más poder que las personas a su alrededor simplemente porque era de mente superior. Sin embargo, el Señor Hyukjae nunca le permitió la autoridad que se merecía; para él, Hyukjae era el torturador el que te somete porque podía, y porque te beneficiaba ser más su adulador que una de las muchas personas a las que pisó casi a diario.

—Recógelo.

Shindong, de catorce años, alzó la mirada hacia el chico que estaba de pie arriba de los escalones del patio, con una ceja elegantemente levantada mientras señalaba con un dedo demandante en dirección a su nuevo consejero. A cada miembro de la familia real se les había asignado el suyo a una edad como esta para que se les permitiera formar un sentido de colaboración que los beneficiaría más adelante cuando se tratara de dirigir un Reino entero. Shindong había sido entrenado para analizar, interpretar y dilucidar el funcionamiento interno de Oriente tal como se lo requería a través de muchos años de entrenamiento por parte del señor al que debía servir, pero de alguna manera, desde que fue nombrado para este mocoso aún no había recibido una oportunidad de mostrar sus habilidades; reducido a hacer tareas humillantes como estas.

Le enojaba bastante que lo habían apartado de su familia por esto.

Shindong había escuchado historias de que el chico se había vuelto así por la muerte de su madre, pero si ella realmente había sido una prostituta y una mentirosa como el rey lo había dado a conocer después de que había fallecido, eso lo convertía en un idiota malvado, porque su madre perra ya no estaba. Lo que lo hizo aún peor fue que la habían encontrado con una sobredosis de opio en la cama de otro hombre después de que el rey había cortado su viaje diplomático para regresar porque la echaba de menos. Su abuela había sido una tonta senil por decirle que la reina nunca hubiera hecho tal cosa; seguramente fueron sus rasgos los que vio en su hijo.

—¡Dije, recógelo! —los ojos de Hyukjae se habían vuelto un poco más oscuros, algo que sucedía cuando estaba enojado, lo cual era bastante frecuente si preguntabas.

Shindong se dirigió con aire malhumorado al pie de la escalera y tomó la pelota de goma.

—¿Eres tonto o algo así? No te quedes ahí como un jodido tonto, incluso si eres uno. Dámelo —los dedos pálidos se curvaron en una posición de señas con impaciencia—. Y que sea rápido también. No tengo todo el día.

Su lenguaje también dejó mucho que desear.

Cuando la esfera de goma marrón se dejó caer en su mano, Hyukjae frunció el ceño antes de levantar los ojos y mirarlo a los ojos; sosteniendo su mirada casi amenazante.

—No necesito un consejero sin importar lo que diga mi padre. Puedes mantener tu lugar, pero si alguna vez tratas de decirme qué hacer, te cortarán la cabeza.

—Sí, Señor Hyukjae —sus manos se cerraron y apretaron detrás de él mientras le enseñaba

la cara con una apariencia tranquila.

—Bien —su túnica brilló cuando se dio la vuelta y salió al palacio sin decir una palabra más.

Lo había odiado tanto, mucho.

Y simplemente continuó empeorando y creciendo.

—Shindong, ve a buscarme un contenedor sellado de jazmín de uno de los granjeros cercanos.

—Tenemos una tienda aquí en su cocina, Señor Hyukjae.

—No son frescos. Quiero nuevos.

—¡Pero ese es el trabajo de un sirviente de la casa baja! ¿Cómo se me puede ver hablando con esos civiles sucios?

Hyukjae levantó la vista de su estudio con una mirada intensamente odiosa.

—Si te atreves, déjame preguntarte de nuevo.

Había tratado de envenenarlo una vez, pero perdió el valor de hacerlo cuando pensó en lo que sucedería si lo atrapaban. No era letal, pero hubiera sido suficiente para hacerlo sentir terriblemente enfermo por un tiempo y calmar un poco el resentimiento que había albergado dentro de él.

No, nunca había deseado seriamente matarlo, pero nunca fue tan grandioso asegurar el cambio.

—Shindong.

Levantó la cabeza al escuchar el susurro que venía de algún lugar a su derecha. Su habitación había sido trasladada al área principal de la casa de huéspedes para ofrecer asistencia si era necesario a los invitados del Señor Hyukjae; un enviado de funcionarios del reino del norte que había venido para hacer conversaciones de paz, así como a la actual dama, Yoona.

Ella tenía sus dedos enroscados sobre el borde de su futón desde donde se arrodilló a su lado; ojos amplios e inocentes, y cara fantasma con una pequeña sonrisa. Era la mitad de la noche y se suponía que todos estarían descansando para una viaje que Hyukjae haría al día siguiente, a quien ya sabía que lo estaba haciendo una excusa para poder ignorar a la joven y enfocarse en algo que él había estado planeando. El nivel de sorpresa al verla allí era algo que no sabía describir; realmente de cerca era la belleza que todos decían que era y se preguntó por qué pensaba que ese bastardo la merecía.

Por supuesto que no. Estaba siendo obligada a casarse; no quería esto.

Realmente no habían hablado desde que había llegado, bueno, no era más que un saludo formal, pero tal vez había visto lo que nadie más podía; que él era alguien para ser codiciado y reconocido.

Yoona ni siquiera se dio cuenta, pero antes de que ella hubiera hablado, Shindong ya había decidido hacer lo que le pedía, pero también había decidido que iba a hacer un pequeño cambio en sus planes. Su deseo lo había abrumado, y la forma en que ella había pasado la mano por su pecho mientras le suplicaba era una prueba de que ella también lo aceptaría. Ella deseaba ser salvada, pero simplemente no era lo suficientemente valiente como para decirlo.

No tenía que hacerlo. Lo entendía, e iba a hacer esto por ella.

* * *

—Tengo la sensación de que lo has arruinado de alguna manera y está empezando a ponerme de los nervios.

Shindong se tambaleó un poco mientras abría la puerta de su habitación para encontrar a Han Geng sentado al estilo de meditación en su cama; un palo de pocky colgando de la comisura de su boca. El consejero acababa de llegar desde el área de desayuno y había estado tratando de encontrar a Ryeowook, pero no había estado en ninguno de los lugares obvios y preguntar por él en concreto definitivamente habría despertado sospechas.

En algún momento entre la mañana y la noche anterior, una ligera capa de nubes grises había empezado a acumularse en los bordes del horizonte; contaminando el borde del cielo despejado monocromático. Siguió la pequeña curva del patrón giratorio con la mirada, tratando de pensar en una réplica crédula.

—¿Y bien? —los ojos marrones se entrecerraron con impaciencia.

—Tenía razón, ¿no? —Shindong se alisó las mangas e intentó ignorar su disposición; moviéndose para sentarse en una mesa en la esquina—. Yoona no te envió a ayudarme; es solo su pequeño perro faldero aquí para asegurarse de que sus intereses sean preservados. Dije que vigilaría a su marido y me aseguraría de que cuidaran a su hermano de una manera que la hiciera favorable a los ojos del señor Hyukjae.

—Mira esto... —Han Geng se inclinó hacia delant—. Es donde entran mis preocupaciones. Le dijiste a Yoona que tratarías de averiguar quién era su hermano antes de que Hyukjae tuviera la oportunidad de matarlo, permitiéndole enviarme para que lo hiciera así que sería responsable de su muerte y por defecto su admiración. Sin embargo, me parece que en realidad no has hecho tanto como pensé que tendrías, y anoche demuestra que si incluso tienes tiempo para realizar venganzas personales, entonces realmente no estás tan concentrado en el plan principal como te gustaría que crea que lo está.

Shindong se sentó de perfil frente a él, evitando su rostro pero aún midiendo sus reacciones por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Es tan malo para mí aparecer como lo estoy normalmente para no levantar sospechas? Una sospecha que, ¿debo agregar, me la está poniendo la misma persona que puso su fe en mí?

Han Geng decidió no responder a la declaración; eligiendo en su lugar observar la forma en que sus hombros se volvían más tensos con cada segundo de silencio que pasaba.

Shindong estaba tramando algo.

El problema era que si actuaba en base a sus sospechas demasiado pronto, entonces podría abandonar sus planes y volver a intentarlo más adelante cuando tuviera más posibilidades de llevarlo a cabo con éxito. Sin embargo, si no actuaba lo suficientemente pronto...

—¿A qué conclusiones han llegado Hyukjae y los demás?

—Han reducido las posibles personas, pero todavía es un grupo bastante grande. Lo siento pero... necesito dormir un poco por el dolor de cabeza que tengo. Deberíamos hablar más tarde —Shindong se deslizó la palma de la mano sobre la frente para lograr el efecto—. Es realmente malo que me veas, y yo...

—Por supuesto, te dejo ahí —Han Geng se levantó, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se acercó para darle una palmadita en el hombro a Shindong—. Si tienes que contactarme, finge enviar un mensaje a Gura por error.

El hombre sentado asintió rápidamente para mostrar que había entendido la declaración antes de que Han Geng saliera de la habitación y cerrara la puerta; los engranajes en su cerebro ya estaban girando.

La única razón por la que había hecho ese pequeño contacto con Shindong era para poder echar un vistazo más de cerca a un documento que había sacado de un libro después de sentarse.

Solo había visto una parte de ella, pero se había mencionado algo de un documento del que había oído hablar a Yoona una vez antes; transferencia legal por ausencia de sangre.

¿Pero cuál era el motivo de tal documento? No podría tener nada que ver con el Reino del Norte, ya que Shindong no tenía poder en sus tribunales. La transferencia legal por ausencia de sangre era algo que ocurría cuando había un solo heredero y, por algún acontecimiento fatal, muriera. En tal caso, si no quedaba ningún miembro de la familia real, el funcionario más cercano al gobernante muerto podría ser designado por el pueblo.

En la mayoría de los casos, este era el consejero real.

Por supuesto, esto tenía aún menos sentido con el Reino del Este. Hyukjae era el único heredero, sí, pero no estaba muerto. Entonces, ¿por qué necesitaría tal...?

El sonido de sus sandalias se silenció cuando se detuvo al final del pasaje de madera.

Mierda.

Esto definitivamente iba a joder con los planes de Yoona.

* * *

—Esa mujer me asusta.

—Bueno, no, pero si lo piensas bien, tiene sentido. Si ella es de la forma en que dices que es, entonces dudo que pueda obtener la liberación de otra manera que no sea pagando para que alguien tenga sexo con ella. Personalmente atiendo exclusivamente a hombres porque, por alguna razón, los feos nunca me follan tan duro como una mujer fea, pero pensé que podrías levantarte solo por sus pechos, incluso si su rostro no era tan atractivo.

—Cuando dices pechos; no sé si es tu acento, pero solo puedo imaginar pollo cocido.

—Estás desviándote del tema... y no hay nada malo con mi acento.

—Lo que sea. Entonces de todos modos tengo que imaginar a alguien más. Simplemente no puedo entenderlo.

—¿Es ella realmente tan repugnante? Claro que tiene una estructura facial bastante... única, pero...

—Ella tiene unas cejas unidas Changmin, unas cejas unidas y un lunar. Tampoco es uno de los más lindos, es una de esas cosas peludas y repugnantes...

—¡Chicos! —Hyunseung entró corriendo en la habitación principal de la pensión y cerró la puerta detrás de él con un aire exagerado de secretismo; el efecto del cual fue arruinado por Hongki al irrumpir en la habitación y tirarlo boca abajo casi un segundo después; cerrando la puerta y dando vueltas con una expresión emocionada. Ryeowook lo miró desde donde había estado leyendo con una mirada molesta, pero él todavía estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento y no se dio cuenta.

Justo lo que necesitaba. Más idiotas.

—¿Qué? —Changmin continuó limpiándose las uñas sin levantar la vista.

—¡No vas a creer esto! —Hongki agitó las manos con impaciencia, como si las palabras tardaran demasiado en salir de su boca—. Escuché de Wooyoung quién escuchó de Amber quién escuchó de Seungri que escuchó de Sulli que fue la última en salir de la oficina de Heechul-yeoja esta mañana porque se quedó atrás para escuchar en la puerta, que casi la atrapan porque el Señor Hyukjae repentinamente salió y ella tuvo que saltar a los arbustos y una abeja le picó en el culo, así que corrió todo el camino hasta aquí usando el atajo detrás del salón principal y Seungri que tenía un deber hoy simplemente se iba y por eso escuchó primero...

—¡Cálmate! —Yoseob se tapó las orejas con las manos—. ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—Dijo que cree que algo le pasó a Donghae anoche porque...

—Espera, ¿qué le pasó a Donghae? —la cabeza de Ryeowook se levantó bruscamente.

—¡Aish! —Hongki comenzó a saltar de un pie al otro y se tambaleó aún más petulantemente ahora por la constante interrupción—. ¡Estaba llegando a eso! Heechul le dijo al Señor Hyukjae que buscara una nueva cortesana...

—¡¿Qué?! —se sentó después de haber tenido su momento al máximo—. ¿Ya se decidieron por alguien?

—¡Ese no es el punto! La cuestión es...

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no es el punto? Quiero esa posición —espetó Ryeowook.

—Todavía no sabemos la situación completa —señaló Yoseob—. ¿Y por qué asumes automáticamente que debes elegir primero? Changmin tiene una clasificación más alta que tú.

—Deberías cerrar tu boca antes de que yo...

—¡Todos deben callarse para poder decírtelo antes de que llegue!

—¡Hongki! ¡Deja de pisar mi espalda!

—¿Quién? —Changmin se sacó el labio inferior—. ¿Esto es solo otro de tus estúpidos...?

El cepillo de Ryeowook cayó al piso cuando la puerta se abrió por tercera vez y recibió la atención dispersa de todos por una fracción de segundo, pero sus miradas se mantuvieron cuando lo vieron mirando hacia adelante con los ojos abiertos de par en par con asombro. Siguiendo su línea de visión, Hongki fue el último de ellos en darse la vuelta y casi se desmayó por la atmósfera inesperada a pesar de que sabía que estaba por llegar.

Los ojos de Hyukjae recorrieron a todos los que estaban en la habitación con el ceño fruncido e insatisfecho, con la ceja levantada mientras sus dedos agarraban firmemente el umbral. Todos lo miraron boquiabiertos, y lanzó una mirada algo perturbada a la expresión graciosa de Hongki hasta que finalmente sacudió la cabeza y cerró la puerta; el sonido de sus pasos continuando por el pasillo.

Ryeowook abrió la boca, pero lo único que salió fue una exhalación tensa que sonó como un silbido.

—Oh —Changmin se levantó.

—Mi —Yoseob tocó su rostro.

—¡Dios, ¿Hongki podría quitarte de mi maldita espalda?!

* * *

—¡Maldito sea, solo quería dormir! —Heechul levantó los bordes de su hanbok mientras perseguía a Hyukjae; la mandíbula se formó en una línea desafiante que contrastaba fuertemente con la forma en que sus ojos estaban nublados por el cansancio. Ni siquiera se molestó en intentar conversar con algunos de los invitados que disminuyeron la velocidad cuando se acercó; en lugar de despacharlos con un distraído 'Buenas noches'.

Otra cara apenas examinada, alguien le acarició suavemente la muñeca al pisar el sendero de piedra que conducía a la pensión, y ofreció el mismo saludo laxo una vez más.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba fuera de sí hasta que la persona ya había cerrado sus dedos alrededor de su muñeca y lo giró; haciéndole ver manchas negras por la abrupta de la acción.

—¿Qué? —era la única cosa coherente que podía procesar, ya que se sentía arrastrado en la dirección opuesta.

Espera.

Golpeó con fuerza el puño de la persona cuando la situación finalmente llegó a su conciencia; retrocediendo con un fuerte tirón.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Han Geng se volvió para mirarlo y comenzó a frotarse el hombro con indiferencia, sin reaccionar por completo a la forma en que el rostro de Heechul prácticamente se veía agotado.

—Tus golpes todavía duelen como una mierda incluso después de todos estos años. Ah, bueno, al menos no fueron las joyas de mi familia esta vez.

Y así se recuperó.

—¡Tú! —gritó—. ¡Te dije que no volvieras aquí! —un par de personas en los caminos circundantes miraron en su dirección, y casi se abofeteó por su vulgar arrebato. Lanzando una sonrisa nerviosa, saludó a todos antes de tomar a Han Geng por el brazo y arrastrarlo fuera de la vista detrás de uno de los árboles más grandes a pocos metros del camino. Dios mío, se estaba volviendo como Sungmin.

—¿No estás feliz de verme, Rojo?

—¡Deja de llamarme así! —susurró con dureza cuando se detuvieron y se volvió para mirarlo—. ¡Y aléjate de mí! ¡Estás loco y deberías buscar ayuda!

—Eso duele, ya sabes —lo alcanzó con una sonrisa muy ilesa en su rostro.

—Tócame y muere.

Heechul sintió que su errático latido del corazón se hacía lento cuando vio que Han Geng en realidad apartaba su mano de él y su expresión se ponía tensa y por un breve momento, y se preguntaba con aprensión si realmente había tomado las palabras en serio.

—En realidad, tengo algo importante de lo que hablar contigo. No había planeado hablar contigo mientras estuviera aquí, al menos no todavía, pero creo que todos en esta casa, y posiblemente la aldea, podrían estar en peligro si las sospechas que obtuve son correctas.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió un poco por el cambio repentino en su comportamiento y parpadeó un poco mientras trataba de volver a enfocar su mente. Durante el poco tiempo que estuvo familiarizado con el espadachín, comprendió que era una especie de mercenario convertido en guardia personal para alguien poderoso dentro del territorio del norte y que no estaba desacostumbrado a los tratos peligrosos y la compañía. El gran tatuaje de dragón que abarcaba un área considerable de su espalda se le daba a personas de alto rango dentro de una de las mafias más grandes de todo el continente; el mismo al que el padre de Key había pertenecido, pero no logró encontrar ninguna conexión que cualquiera de los asociados de Han Geng pudiera tener con él y las personas aquí.

Pero aún así.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—Escuchaste lo que dije.

—Si este es solo otro de tus...

—No estoy bromeando, Rojo —su expresión era genuina mientras hablaba en voz baja—. Me conoces mucho mejor de lo que estás dejando ver, y te digo que hay una situación aquí que puede llegar a ser una mierda si no me ayudas a ayudarte. Personas, personas muy significativas y muy inversoras están en peligro. Este pueblo es pequeño y ha ido disminuyendo su guardia desde que comenzó el festival y apostaría mi vida a que algo va a pasar.

Heechul se mordió el labio pensativamente mientras lo miraba contemplativamente. No había nadie de extrema importancia aquí... a excepción de Donghae, y posiblemente Hyukjae, cualquier cosa arriesgada que involucrara intereses del Norte o del Este girando en torno a uno de ellos iba a terminar mal.

—Hay algo que tengo que hacer.

—Esta es una situación peligrosa y como no tengo tanta información como me gustaría, no tengo idea del plazo en el que esto podría tener lugar. No aconsejaría esperar.

Heechul flexionó los dedos mientras miraba en dirección a la casa y soltó un bufido frustrado.

En cualquier caso, Key y Sungmin eran probablemente toda la protección que ese chico necesitaría alguna vez.

—Ven conmigo.

* * *

—¿Necesitas algo?

—Estoy bien —Donghae murmuró tirando de las sábanas más cerca de él mientras se ponía de lado y bajaba los ojos. No había podido quedarse dormido desde que Heechul se había ido, simplemente por el hecho de que se sentía aterrorizado si cerraba los ojos por más de unos pocos minutos.

Siguió viendo... cosas que no quería ver.

Sungmin se apartó el pelo de la cara e intercambió una mirada con Key desde donde estaba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, con una arboleda en el panel de madera del cuchillo que arrastraba una y otra vez. Ambos habían accedido a no mencionar lo que había sucedido, al menos hasta que hubieran descubierto cómo abordar delicadamente la situación, pero eso no le impidió hervir en el aire amenazador que había comenzado a desarrollarse a su alrededor.

A todos se les había permitido regresar a la casa, pero se les dijo que se mantuvieran alejados de las habitaciones del fondo, exceptuando a ellos mismos, Onew y Mir, que nunca habían estado realmente aquí o allá en su relación con Donghae o los demás. Hablaba mucho, pero nunca a muchas personas y se podía confiar en él si era algo que él debería guardar para sí mismo.

Algo como esto.

—¿Dónde está Taemin? —la pregunta de Donghae se amortiguó entre sus dedos cuando se llevó la mano enroscada a la boca.

—Se fue para secar tu ropa y para tomar las únicas con... para la... algunas tienen que tirarse —Key desvió la mirada mientras trataba de pasar por alto el tema de la ropa ensangrentada.

Donghae cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Está bien si te lavo el cabello? —Sungmin se enderezó y trató de cambiar de tema—. Me lavaste el mío la última vez y quiero venganza por el dolor que me causaste con todo ese desenredo.

—Ustedes no tienen que estar aquí —fue la respuesta silenciosa—. No quiero que sus deberes se acumulen; no dormirás lo suficiente si eso sucede.

Sungmin apretó los dientes mientras Key deslizaba los dedos tristemente bajo sus propios párpados, y había abierto la boca para responder cuando Mir entró corriendo en la habitación y cerró la puerta; ojos muy abiertos, ya que básicamente se desplomó contra ella con prisa. El chico de cabello castaño tenía una expresión aturdida pero alerta en su rostro, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo a alguien, hubo un fuerte golpe en la puerta detrás de él.

Todos intercambiaron miradas extrañas mientras hinchaba sus mejillas como si se obligara a no responder.

—Quien es...

—¡Shhh! —Mir siseó a Key, con los ojos aún más abiertos, aunque no había parecido posible mientras negaba con la cabeza frenéticamente. Donghae había levantado la cabeza un poco ante el ruido repentino, y miraba a las caras de todos con curiosidad.

—Mir, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Sungmin saltó del alféizar de la ventana y comenzó a abrirse paso a través de la habitación—. Pensé que se suponía que deberías haber dicho a todos que se mantuvieran alejados de...

—¡Shhhhh! —recalcó al llegar el golpe; solo que esta vez con más impaciencia y seguido por murmullos desde el mismo pasillo.

—Abran esta puerta, ahora.

La boca de Sungmin se abrió, permitiendo a Key adelantarse a sus palabras.

—¿Ese es... ese es el Señor Hyukjae?

Donghae se sentó y comenzó a replicar a Mir mientras negaba con la cabeza; la mano volando a su lado mientras involuntariamente movía sus costillas y dejaba escapar un gemido de dolor.

—No te muevas —Key se aferró a sus hombros e intentó que volviera a acostarse—. Te lastimarás tus hematomas.

—No puedes simplemente ignorarlo —Donghae le señaló a Mir—. Te meterás en serios problemas si lo haces.

—¿Pero qué quiere él?

—Es mejor que no quiera lo que creo que quiere —Sungmin amenazantemente hizo un movimiento de apuñalamiento con el cuchillo en el aire—. Pero Hae tiene razón; cuanto más tiempo permanezca allí, más gente se reunirá. Tienes que hacer lo que él dice.

—¡Esconde el cuchillo, idiota! —Key le lanzó una sandalia y lo miró.

—¡No voy a dejarlo entrar! ¡Sabrá que fui yo el que lo mantuvo afuera! —susurró Mir.

—Bueno, no voy a culparme por eso.

—Pero tu dijiste...

—Los dos se quedan callados. —Key pasó junto a ellos y apartó a Mir con la mano; deslizando la puerta medio abierta para revelar al joven señor de pie con los brazos cruzados, e hizo una reverencia. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que las personas miraban por el pasillo fuera de sus habitaciones, pero hasta ahora nadie había violado el mandato de Heechul.

—Buenos días, señor Hyukjae.

—¿Donghae está aquí?

Desde el interior de la habitación, los ojos de Mir y Sungmin cayeron sobre el moreno que se había puesto la sábana sobre las piernas y tenía el puño sobre la boca; escuchando con una expresión nerviosa.

—¿Lo necesitas para algo?

—Compañia. No tuve la oportunidad de desayunar y esperaba que pudiera acompañarme —su mirada era lo suficientemente normal y también lo era la petición, pero Key podía ver la sospecha en sus rasgos.

—Lo siento, pero él no está aquí en este momento.

—Entonces ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo? —Hyukjae preguntó.

—Lo que quise decir en realidad, fue que él... no está disponible.

—¿Por qué es eso?

—Él está durmiendo.

Hyukjae lo miró por un momento, luego simplemente sonrió y colocó su mano sobre su barbilla.

—¿Donghae?

Los ojos de Key se apretaron en la manija de la puerta mientras forzaba su expresión para permanecer intacta.

Bastardo.

—Donghae, es de mala educación no responder cuando alguien te está hablando.

Sungmin estaba rompiendo el aire en pedazos con su cuchillo mientras Mir parecía un poco horrorizado, ambos esperando, esperando y esperando...

Donghae metió sus manos en las sábanas y lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Key a pesar de que no podía verlo.

—Sí, ¿señor Hyukjae?

Hyukjae inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con una sonrisa condescendiente indicando a Key que se alejara de la puerta, lo que hizo igual de mala gana y con una fría mirada. Personalmente, no podría haberse preocupado menos por la aversión, explicable o no, siempre que obtuviera lo que quería. Incluso mientras sostenía burlonamente la mirada de la geisha y caminaba hacia el centro de la habitación, cuando finalmente se volvió para mirar a Donghae, todo el pensamiento casi había sido olvidado.

La sonrisa se derritió de su rostro.

El silencio que siguió fue pesado; el tipo que empeora a medida que progresa y, sin embargo, probablemente lo abrume, sin importar qué palabras elija usar y romperlo. Key, las miradas de Sungmin y Mir no estaban seguras de en quién enfocarse; Hyukjae que estaba mirando a Donghae, o Donghae que todavía estaba mirando las sábanas como si quisiera disolverse en ellas.

—Lo siento.

Hyukjae visiblemente se estremeció ante la declaración; los brazos colgando flojamente a los costados mientras Donghae levantaba la cabeza y dejaba ver las pequeñas manchas de moretones que todavía le cubrían la cara y el cuello.

—¡¿Por qué diablos te disculpas?! —Key finalmente se rompió—. ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!

—¡Key! —Sungmin negó con la cabeza cuando Mir se abrazó a sí mismo—. No.

Hyukjae dio un paso hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás; no estaba seguro de cuáles eran sus reacciones y de lo que se suponía que debían ser, y de por qué algo le molestaba en el fondo de su mente y por qué diablos se estaba enojando tanto.

—No viniste aquí por esto —continuó Donghae—. Probablemente te haga sentir incómodo y le pediré que Heechul que te devuelva todo lo que pagaste...

—¿Quien te hizo esto?

Todos se encogieron por la forma en que la expresión de Donghae se rompió y sus ojos comenzaron a llorar nuevamente cuando Hyukjae hizo la pregunta, pero aún más que eso, se sorprendieron. Esto iba mucho más allá de los límites del cliente y en territorio personal, e incluso en las raras ocasiones en que esto ocurría, generalmente era la geisha la que se volvía demasiado dedicados y terminaba revelando o pidiendo demasiado.

No se esperaba que los invitados lo hicieran y, por lo tanto, nunca intentaron preocuparse. Las cosas se complicaban de esa manera.

—No hay necesidad de tomarlo como un ataque personal contra ti, señor Hyukjae —intervino Mir—. Nos ocupamos de estas cosas para que usted...

Ignorando su declaración, Hyukjae se movió hacia adelante hasta que estuvo a los pies de la cama y se agachó; miró fijamente a Donghae antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de mirar hacia otro lado.

—¿Quién hizo esto? Y no volveré a preguntarte.

Para todo lo que Key y Sungmin habían estado diciendo, ambos se encontraron inclinándose hacia adelante para ver si realmente respondería.

—Yo... No fue... —se atragantó.

—Donghae.

—¡No lo sé!

—¡Donghae! —su voz era firme e indignada.

—Él estaba borracho, solo ha sido... el olor y... estaba oscuro... no pensé que alguien todavía usara ese camino.

—¡¿De qué está hablando?! ¿Qué camino?! —Hyukjae se giró para mirar a Key.

—¡No lo sé! —las palabras escaparon de prisa—. El único que conozco es el que está entre la cocina y los establos, pero dudo que hubiera ido allí...

Finalmente todo tuvo sentido.

_¿Qué diablos te pasó?_

_Tus caballos no me quieren mucho._

_Entonces, ¿mis caballos te arañaron?_

_Uno de ellos me pateó y me caí._

La mirada de Hyukjae giró hacia su derecha; expresión cada vez más indignada ya que todo cayó en su lugar. Sungmin no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando de repente se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, y de hecho no fue hasta aproximadamente un minuto después cuando murmuró dudosamente.

—Creo que el Señor Hyukjae tomó mi cuchillo.


	14. Chapter 14

—Sé que muchos de ustedes no han tenido la oportunidad de hacer una muerte decente en meses —Jaejoong pasó su mano enguantada a lo largo del lado más cercano de su caballo mientras caminaba hacia el frente de sus hombres—. Pero debes recordar que no somos salvajes. Tenemos moral y tenemos estándares, por lo que todo lo que pido es que si se encuentra en una posición semejante, las mujeres y los niños mueran de forma rápida e indolora.

Sus oscuras botas aplastaban la tierra debajo de él en finas partículas de polvo que se elevaban junto con el viento de las nubes de lluvia que se aproximaban, cada vez más condensadas a cada hora que pasaba.

—Viajamos con la tormenta para que la lluvia pueda limpiar nuestras huellas y nos permita escondernos hasta después de la boda —el cabello largo hasta los hombros estaba atado en una coleta alta del mismo color negro como la melena de su caballo y sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente cuando enganchó una pierna en el estribo y se balanceó; agarrando las riendas—. Eso es, por supuesto, con la suposición de que Yoona, de hecho, mantenga su parte de este precioso trato.

—Estarás allí en dos días si tomas el camino de la montaña —Yoona dejó escapar un aliento exultante mientras hablaba y una sonrisa se filtró en sus facciones—. Y recuerda que ni siquiera un cabello en la cabeza del Señor Hyukjae debe ser dañado.

—El camino de la montaña es mucho más difícil de caminar durante una emboscada, y no lo tomes a mal, pero sigues siendo una perra intrigante en la que no confiaría más de lo que podría. Me quedaré en las llanuras, como siempre he hecho, que según mis velocidades me llevarán allí mañana por la mañana, y en cuanto a tu segunda condición, no hago ninguna promesa. Es bastante fácil cometer una muerte errónea durante el fulgor de la batalla.

—Olvidas que si algo le sucede a mi esposo, entonces no obtienes nada —frunció el ceño—. Y si tienes la intención de que ocurra algo así, te sugiero que me mates ahora mientras aún tienes la oportunidad.

—Grandes palabras para alguien así en tu posición actual —sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras la miraba fijamente y levantaba su mano derecha donde el anillo con la corona de su familia estaba cómodamente puesto en su dedo más pequeño—. Y recuerda que tengo esto como prueba, así que de cualquier forma puedes perder tanto como yo.

Su mirada vaciló un poco, pero ella sostuvo su mirada y no retrocedió.

—Matarme te beneficia de ninguna otra manera que no sea para curar tu ego herido.

—No diría eso —inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha, donde uno de sus peones estaba junto a un gran cofre de joyas y monedas que Yoona trajo como incentivo de negociación, así como a una Seohyun que estaba tratando desesperadamente de alejarse demasiado de su alcance—. Aunque debo decir que nunca esperé que me dieras a la chica. Recuerdo que ustedes dos habían sido amigas durante mucho tiempo.

—Ella hace que la otra se distraiga con su constante vacilación y debilidad. Hazme un favor llevándola.

—Realmente no has cambiado en absoluto.

—Y sigues siendo tan hablador como siempre.

—Hmph —Jaejoong pateó el costado de su caballo con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que levantara las patas delanteras en el aire.

—No te atrevas a traicionarme —fue lo último que dijo antes de despegar a un ritmo atronador, y pronto el sendero se cubrió de polvo, mientras que otros cien lo siguieron. Yoona dio un paso atrás y lo miró irse; se puso la capucha sobre la cabeza y se volvió hacia el centro de su gran campamento, a una milla de distancia de las tierras fronterizas.

La única razón por la que no se había mudado era porque no podía solucionar un problema en particular.

—Tú —se detuvo antes de que se llevara a Seohyun entre dos hombres que se habían acercado a ella desde que su líder se había retirado; tirando con avidez de su ropa y cacareando fuertemente por su expresión asustada. Sus ojos se clavaron en la cara de Yoona con una expresión dolorida pero anticipada, casi como si todavía esperara ser salvada, y la pálida chica casi sintió una punzada de lástima por ella.

Qué triste.

Eso no funcionaría, ¿verdad?

—Tú fuiste la razón por la que mi padre descubrió mis planes, así que es justo que te dé a ti misma para arreglar las cosas. Si te hace sentir mejor, he estado pensando en matarte, pero al menos ahora puedes pasar tiempo pensando en lo que has hecho —extendió la mano para pasar sus dedos por los largos mechones de la chica; una mezcla de expresiones en su rostro mientras los hombres esperaban con impaciencia a que ella se moviera.

—No puedes llevarla de vuelta, señora.

—No soñaría con eso —les dedicó una sonrisa mientras dejaba que el cabello se le escurriera entre los dedos y comenzaba a alejarse—. Me preguntaba cuánto tardaría antes de que el comportamiento negligente de ustedes imbéciles destruyera ese hermoso rostro.

El más alto de los dos sonrió torcido mientras comenzaba a arrastrarla hacia su tienda; sus gritos no son más que un grito ahogado a través de la tira sucia de tela usada para amordazarla.

* * *

La fuerza de la puerta que se abrió de golpe fue suficiente para romper los bordes del marco que se conectaba con la pared; algunos invitados en las habitaciones contiguas asomaron la cabeza para saber que fue el ruido aterrador. Los ojos de Hyukjae se estrecharon peligrosamente mientras escaneaba el interior de la habitación de Shindong.

_Después de esperar cinco o diez minutos, lo suficiente para asegurarse de que Han Geng había recorrido una distancia lo suficientemente buena desde su habitación, Shindong sacó una caja debajo de su cama y escaneó rápidamente los artículos antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación; sorprendido al ver que alguien estaba a punto de tocar._

_—¿Dónde demonios has estado?_

_Ryeowook lo empujó hacia la habitación con una expresión de enojo, mirando por un momento el interior cubierto de papel antes de girarse hacia él y sacar un pequeño cuchillo. Shindong retrocedió hacia la puerta; la pequeña caja que él había estado llevando cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo y se esparcieron algunos pergaminos._

_—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?_

_—Escucha bien —la voz de la geisha estaba peligrosamente baja cuando metió la mano en su hanbok y sacó el frasco de plata transparente que le habían dado antes; todavía lleno de veneno. Sus ojos estaban oscuros cuando comenzó a acercarse; claramente agravado y enojado por algo—. Tienes que darme una maldita explicación, porque el señor Hyukjae aparentemente te está buscando, lívido como el demonio y ya que él va a revisar el área de desayuno donde estabas la última vez, tienes unos cinco minutos hasta que llegue aquí._

_Los ojos de Shindong se agrandaron cuando proceso la información._

_—¡¿Qu-qué?!_

_—¡No digas 'qué'! —gritó Ryeowook—. Si se ha enterado del plan, entonces no me voy a dejar cortar la cabeza cuando empiece a hablar sobre el dinero que me diste para matarlo. ¡Ya tengo suficiente mierda como para solucionarlo, y no voy a caer solo porque no puedes mantener la boca cerrada, carajo!_

_—¡No he hablado con nadie! ¿De verdad crees que sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para revelar mis propios planes? ¿Y cómo demonios puedo estar tan seguro de que no fuiste tú quien andaba chismorreando con una de las otras cortesanas pasó por ahí? He visto la forma en que eres un boca suelta; especialmente a ese otro que siempre te está siguiendo..._

_—¡No te atrevas! —Shindong tragó saliva cuando Ryeowook se acercó a él—. Sé cómo lidiar con mi mierda; obviamente le dijiste algo a Donghae porque..._

_—¡Espera! —Shindong extendió su brazo y lo interrumpió—. ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver con esto?_

_Ryeowook fue un poco sorprendido por el cambio repentino en su comportamiento, pero no se rindió ante su comportamiento furioso. —¡Estuvo en la habitación de Donghae durante unos cinco minutos esta mañana y luego salió exigiendo saber dónde estabas! Es obvio que ese pequeño hipócrita andaba diciendo cosas que no debería decir; siempre engañando a todos sobre cómo él no habla ni difunde rumores..._

_—¡Mierda! —las palmas de Shindong volaron a sus sienes._

_—Lo sabía, maldito..._

_—¡Cállate! —espetó el mayor de los dos—. Él no sabe sobre el plan, pero si quieres tu dinero, tendrás que ayudarme a salir corriendo de aquí ahora —cayó de rodillas y comenzó a recoger el contenido disperso de la caja—. ¡Mierda, mierda!_

_Ryeowook fue completamente descartado ahora; su cerebro tratando de reevaluar la situación y por qué diablos nada tenía sentido._

_—Espera... ¿qué le pasó a tu cara?_

_—¡No tengo tiempo para esto ahora! ¡Si quieres tu dinero, tienes que ayudarme!_

_—Pero..._

_—¡Ahora!_

_Cayendo de rodillas, el moreno comenzó a agarrar todo a su alcance y metiéndolos en un saco de viaje de cuero que ya estaba cerca de sus pies._

Tanto Nichkhun como Key quienes habían seguido a Hyukjae desde la sala de desayunos y desde la casa de huéspedes se detuvieron en la puerta justo a tiempo para verlo patear la mesa de té hasta la pared; la fuerza de la misma hizo que la madera se hundiera en la pared y que el ocupante diera un grito bastante asustado.

—¡¿Donde esta?!

Key hizo un movimiento para dar un paso adelante, pero Nichkhun curvó su mano sobre su hombro y tiró de él hacia un lado, justo a tiempo para evitar que una pintura bastante costosa fuera arrancada de la pared y arrojada afuera; su marco se quebró y destrozó en el pasadizo de madera. Algunas personas se habían detenido para ver qué estaba pasando; otros lo han seguido a una distancia por la conmoción previa que se mantuvo en la sala de desayunos.

—Deberías dejarme hablar con él. Cuando se pone así no racionaliza muy fácilmente.

—¿Vas a estar bien? ¿Qué pasa si él enoja contigo?

Mientras desenvainaba su espada, el más alta de las dos la empujó hacia él.

—Solo espera con esto. Si lo agarra como la última vez, entonces no estoy seguro de que pueda usarlo de nuevo —mientras Key le quitaba el arma, notó por primera vez una cicatriz larga y delgada pero casi desteñida corriendo desde la base de su dedo índice derecho. La herida se había curado bastante bien, pero no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que se curvaba sobre la vena principal en su brazo izquierdo que estaba en el centro de su muñeca.

Era fácil morir desangrado por algo así.

—Tal vez debería ir y buscar a Siwon y a Kyuhyun...

—Siwon ya ha dejado el complejo para buscar a Shindong y Kyuhyun no puede manejar este tipo de cosas.

—Tú...

Nichkhun se detuvo en el umbral para mirarlo con expresión interrogante.

—¿Hm?

—Ah nada. Ten cuidado.

Él sonrió levemente y cerró la puerta.

* * *

—¿Crees que alguien va a intentar matar a Hyukjae?

—No puedo decirlo con seguridad, pero a juzgar por el carácter de la persona de la que sospecho y lo que he visto hasta ahora, diría que sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Hyukjae no está aquí por la razón que pareces pensar que lo esta. Hay alguien aquí que está tratando de encontrar, y si logra hacer esto, así como llevar a cabo un plan específico, entonces esto indudablemente resultará en el aumento tanto de su estatus como del Imperio de Oriente. Hay personas de intereses opuestos involucrados; algunos quieren que esto suceda, aunque no de la manera en que lo hace, y otros simplemente parecen no querer que esto suceda en absoluto.

Heechul se sentó en el borde del escritorio con sus brazos puesto a ambos lados mientras repasaba todo lo que Han Geng le había contado hasta el momento. Había terminado por llevarlo de vuelta a su oficina, ya que en realidad no había otro lugar en el complejo donde pudiera irse sin que surgieran sospechas, ya que de hecho era bastante común que mantuviera conversaciones y negociaciones con los invitados todo el tiempo. Han Geng estaba parado a un brazo de distancia de él; ojos marrones mirando apreciativamente a Heechul mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Algo no se estaba sumando a él.

—No entiendo. No he visto al señor Hyukjae abandonar el complejo ni una vez desde que estuvo aquí; o tal vez simplemente no he estado observando lo suficiente, pero ¿no puedo pensar en alguien de esta aldea que pueda tener algún tipo de poder para que lo use en su beneficio? Los funcionarios aquí no están muy bien conectados con nadie ni siquiera remotamente bien con el Señor del Este y dudo que alguien tenga información o...

Han Geng negó con la cabeza.

—Estás pensando demasiado ampliamente. No hay nadie dentro de la aldea.

—No entiendo —el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza—. Tu dijiste...

—Es alguien dentro de la casa.

—Alguien dentro de...

Los dedos de Heechul se tensaron en los bordes de la mesa y sus palabras se desvanecieron mientras las palabras se hundían. Miró a Han Geng por un segundo, sintiendo que su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba ligeramente al darse cuenta de que todavía estaba atrapado en sus pensamientos y no mirándolo, y que necesitaba borrar la mirada horrorizada de su rostro antes de mirar de nuevo en su dirección.

Mierda.

No, estaba sacando conclusiones: no tenía que ser Donghae. Tal vez era una geisha que había visto algo o escuchado alguna información en el pasado y...

¿Pero qué tan probable era eso? Incluso si había muchos clientes ricos e importantes que atravesaban sus puertas, era una regla casi tácita que cualquier información que alguien dentro de estas paredes oyera no debía ser llevada más allá de tal vez un poco de chismes a sus amigos. Los labios de los hombres y las mujeres se relajaron con la bebida y la pasión, y si su cortesana o las cortesanas de alguien debían hablar de las cosas que se les contaban a través de este medio, entonces no pocas personas se arruinarían. De hecho, había aprendido a olvidar la información casi a la vez como se la había escuchado, por lo que resultaba inútil que alguien buscara información de una casa de geishas.

—¿Rojo?

Su respuesta casi fue automática —No me llames así —le dio una excusa para permanecer en silencio por un momento bajo el pretexto de estar molesto para poder resolver su próxima pregunta. Parecía no tener ninguna insinuación en cuanto al tipo de persona que Hyukjae estaba buscando, ni podía decir nada que fuera demasiado específico de la situación para que Han Geng no se diera cuenta de que él sabía algo. Evitando los ojos demasiado perceptivos del otro; fingió estar observando las nubes mientras hablaba.

—¿Qué podría tener alguien aquí para ofrecerle que fuera en su beneficio?

—No es lo que pueden ofrecer, sino más bien lo que están impidiendo que suceda —Han Geng dio un largo suspiro de sufrimiento y se volvió para mirar a través de la ventana alta también. Heechul lo miró antes de volver a abrir la boca.

—¿Cómo están haciendo eso? —el espadachín o no reconoció o no notó la caída en su voz.

—Es un poco deprimente, pero en realidad solo por estar vivo.

El pelirrojo sintió que se le helaba la sangre al ver que todos los rastros de agotamiento desaparecían de sus facciones. Ya no estaba cansado.

Él estaba bien.

—Así que... ¿tienen alguna pista? —se inclinó hacia adelante cuando sus dedos comenzaron a arrastrarse hacia la mesa, sus ojos aún se aseguraban de que Han Geng no se centrara en él.

—Ah, bueno —se frotó la parte posterior del cuello—. Esa es una parte de por qué estoy aquí, pero a decir verdad, lo que acabo de decir es la razón por la que aún no he llegado a este punto. Investigándolo. En cualquier caso, necesito que te prepares para evacuar a todos aquí en caso de que las cosas se pongan demasiado serias. Espero estar equivocado, pero hay muchas posibilidades de que no lo esté.

Heechul se llevó los dedos a los labios como si estuviera pensando profundamente mientras sus dedos finalmente rozaban lo que estaba buscando.

Necesitaba sacar a Donghae de aquí ahora.

Ahora mismo.

Han Geng generalmente se mostraba tranquilo y relajado, pero eso era lo que engañaba a muchas personas a su alrededor. La única razón por la que probablemente no había encontrado a Donghae ya era porque no había decidido que esa era su prioridad en ese momento, pero si cambiara repentinamente de prioridad...

Aferrándose a la base del jarrón ornamental bastante grande, Heechul lo trajo en un balanceo completo; aferrándolo con la otra mano hasta la mitad para fortalecer el impacto mientras conectaba con el costado del cráneo de Han Geng.

Hubo un segundo en el que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, casi como si se hubiera congelado por el impacto, justo antes de desplomarse al suelo en un montón; la espada crujió ruidosamente por el suelo al ser liberada de su mano.

Heechul se había obligado a ponerse de pie con la energía que había puesto en el balanceo, y por un momento permaneció con los hombros flojos y las piernas separadas un poco mientras continuaba respirando pesadamente; algunos mechones de cabello colgando de su cara mientras miraba alrededor como si alguien lo hubiera visto hacerlo. Dejando caer el jarrón al suelo, se enderezó y alisó su ropa mientras caminaba hacia la puerta...

...y cayó hacia adelante cuando alguien se agarró a su tobillo.

—Eso no es algo amable de hacer, Rojo —gruñó Han Geng mientras levantaba una mano hacia su cráneo martillante y se sentaba de rodillas tirando del pelirrojo más cerca de él—. Dios, joder, qué duele.

—¡Suéltame! —Heechul le devolvió la patada al castaño, solo para que él agarrara hábilmente el otro tobillo y lo girara hacia su pecho. Utilizando las palmas para darse impulso, intentó tirar de una de sus piernas y patearlo, pero eso solo provocó que Han Geng deslizara sus manos hacia arriba para restringirlo presionando la parte posterior de sus muslos.

—Dices eso tan a menudo que empiezo a pensar que crees que es mi nombre.

—No estoy jugando contigo —el pelirrojo frunció el ceño—. ¡No me hagas golpearte por segunda vez con ese jarrón!

—¡Me gustaría verte intentarlo!

Alzando su brazo, Heechul agarró la espada todavía envainada, contra la cual Han Geng lo había acercado involuntariamente y la había girado; una risa satisfecha que emanaba de sus labios cuando sintió que se conectaba con su estómago. Apartándose de él, se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta; las manos se cerraron alrededor del mango y abrió el cuarto cuando una mano apareció detrás de él y lo cerró.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que es posible que realmente quieras lastimarme.

Apretando los dientes y poniendo los ojos en blanco, el pelirrojo tocó su cabeza con la madera en señal de frustración antes de darse la vuelta y apoyarse contra la puerta; mirándolo con una expresión forzada sin culpa.

—¿Por qué dirías eso?

—¿Te das cuenta de que básicamente te has entregado? Es obvio que ya sabías todo, o lo suficiente como para resolverlo en base a todo lo que te dije hace un momento, lo que significa que no solo sabes por qué el señor Hyukjae está aquí, sino que también sabes a quién estoy buscando.

—No puedes tenerlo.

Han Geng levantó una ceja. —¿No lo estás negando?

—Sería un desperdicio de nuestros tiempos, ¿no? No puedo negociar contigo, ya que supongo que estás trabajando para alguien en la corte oriental.

—Corte del Norte, en realidad.

—Tú... eso no tiene ningún sentido.

—Lo hace si su hermana lo quiere muerto.

—¿Quieres decir... que la familia no lo quiere de vuelta?

—No, solo la hermana. Problemas de herencia y cosas por el estilo, ya sabes cómo es. En cualquier caso, ya que no voy a obtener nada más de ti —metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero—. Te sugiero que duermas un poco.

Heechul apenas tuvo tiempo de replicar cuando Han Geng le tapó la boca y la nariz con un paño húmedo, usando todo su cuerpo para retenerlo mientras trataba de empujar la tela plagada de cloroformo con los dedos. Sin embargo, desde el momento en que lo inhaló ya había comenzado a perder el conocimiento, y finalmente, después de unos treinta segundos, sus ojos finalmente se cerraron y Han Geng lo atrapó pulcramente justo antes de que cayera al suelo.

—Es una pena que no puedas ser así todo el tiempo.

Abriendo las grandes puertas detrás de su escritorio que conducía a su habitación, Han Geng lo depositó en su cama antes de cerrar la puerta desde el exterior y salir; echando un vistazo a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo viera irse.

* * *

Las noticias se estaban extendiendo rápidamente.

Un hombre se deslizó en el taburete junto a dos hombres que había escuchado por casualidad conversando y se inclinó hacia la discusión. —¿Jaejoong dejó las tierras fronterizas? ¿Para qué?

—¿Qué quieres decir con que el príncipe del norte todavía está vivo? —una joven mujer se burló mientras se guardaba en el bolsillo las últimas joyas de un viejo comerciante que dejó debajo puente cerca de un río poco profundo.

—¿Yoona está ofreciendo una recompensa? ¿Está en juego o ella hizo algún tipo de trato especial con Jaejoong?

—Habrá una gran cantidad de saqueos por hacer cuando derriben la aldea; ¡Digo que nos consigamos una parte!

—¡Por supuesto que podríamos tomar eso, idiota!

¡Tenemos mejores armas de las que fabrican en el mercado negro en esa miseria!

G Dragon arrancó otra pieza de piel de cerdo frita de la tira en su mano; arrojándolo a su perro que estaba olisqueando a sus pies cuando comenzó a reírse ante la noticia de que el hombre arrodillado ante él había venido a liberarlo. El rubio platino estaba sentado con una pierna doblada debajo de él en el tocón de un árbol; su espada se clavó en el suelo a unos metros de haber terminado su práctica.

—Te había enviado a espiar a Jaejoong con la esperanza de encontrar algún tipo de abertura que pudiera utilizar para derribarlo a él y a sus hombres desde dentro, pero esto es mejor —el joven fugitivo se inclinó hacia atrás y estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

—Mucho mejor.

—Él ya se fue, sin embargo, y espera llegar a las afueras del pueblo dentro de aproximadamente un día.

—¿Cómo sabes que no es información falsa? —agregó Minho desde donde se apoyaba en las sombras contra el tronco de un árbol cercano—. Los herederos del norte y del este en un solo lugar con una defensa mínima y un incentivo para capturar? Parece un poco...

—¿Descabellado? —GD comenzó a desenvolver las vendas protectoras que estaban alrededor de su antebrazo—. Si hay un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que esto sea legítimo, incluso eso lo convierte en una apuesta demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar. Usar el camino a través del paso de montaña Shiroian nos llevaría allí mucho más rápido de lo que pueden viajar si usan la ruta principal, y podríamos disminuirlo al menos dos horas antes de que lleguen si salimos ahora.

—Espera, ¿a quién exactamente te diriges?

—Jaejoong tiene cien millones de wones en su cabeza, pero el señor Hyukjae... digamos que incluso si no puedo encontrar al príncipe del norte también, con él como el único heredero del este, entonces no estaría menos cómodo con el dinero del rescate que su padre estaría dispuesto a pagar. Hero es un tonto por hacer un trato con esa mujer confabulada porque puedo apostar cualquier cosa, ella va a encontrar la manera de echarlo del trato.

Gaho devoró lo último de la carne y comenzó a olfatear y arañar el suelo alrededor del tocón; su aliento haciendo pequeñas nubes de polvo en la tierra cuando el maestro de asalto se levantó y recogió su arma.

—¿No crees honestamente que somos los únicos que los persiguen?

—No, pero sé que somos los únicos que no nos iremos con las manos vacías.

—Lo que sea que digas —Minho sacó una de sus flechas de práctica de del centro del árbol encima de él—. Siento pena por todos esos civiles que sus lacayos sedientos de sangre matarán con su innecesaria vehemencia. Están en medio de un festival, ¿sabes? defensas bajas y espíritus altos.

—Mientras obtenga lo que busco, ese no es realmente mi problema, ¿verdad?

* * *

Ryeowook cerró la puerta de la casa de huéspedes detrás de él y tomó pasos ligeros más allá de la sala principal; moviéndose rápidamente para asegurar que cualquiera que haya estado fuera de servicio no tenga la oportunidad de verlo. Quitándose las sandalias cuando llegó al pasillo donde estaban ubicadas todas las habitaciones, echó un vistazo atrás para ver si lo estaban mirando antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el final del pasillo.

Fue casi instintivo cómo se acurrucó detrás de uno de los pilares cuando escuchó un ruido que sonaba como una puerta a su izquierda seguida de pasos y voces bajas.

—Podría haber jurado que escuché la puerta abrirse.

—¿De verdad? —reconoció el tono sarcástico único de Mir—. No escuché nada.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Ugh, probablemente fue alguien que apareció para conseguir un abanico o algo así.

—¿Qué?

—Donghae está durmiendo en el pasillo. Deja de hacer tanto ruido.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué no me dirás lo que lo tiene enfermo. Puedo hacerle algo que lo ayude a sentirse mejor; conozco muchos remedios herbales.

—Déjalo así.

—¿Qué pasa con esa actitud?

—Nada.

—Hae también es mi amigo.

—¡Dije, déjalo así!

Ryeowook se movió más hacia atrás cuando escuchó a Joon hacer un movimiento como si fuera a irse.

—Lo siento... solo... es privado, ¿de acuerdo? No te vayas.

Podía escuchar las burlas en su respuesta. —¿No puede un hombre solo dar un paso atrás sin razón aparente? ¿O eres tan pegajoso?

Una bofetada.

—Ay.

—¿O eres tan pegajoso? —Mir se burló cuando su voz perdió su claridad. Había vuelto a entrar en la habitación, y unos segundos más tarde fue seguido por el hombre mayor.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco por el tiempo perdido, Ryeowook continuó unos segundos antes de que la puerta se cerrara; ojos escaneando el suelo manchado de agua quieta cuando se detuvo frente a la habitación de Donghae.

Shindong todavía no le había contado lo que había sucedido, así que incluso más que hacer lo que se le dijo que hiciera, tenía curiosidad para saciar su curiosidad de lo que había sido el motivo de las extrañas órdenes de Heechul la noche anterior.

Abriendo la puerta con un brazo para que se desenganchara lo más silenciosamente posible, buscó el frasco en su bolsillo y miró cuidadosamente una vez más antes de abrirlo.


	15. Chapter 15

Shindong se movió a través de las calles a un ritmo apresurado mientras continuaba su camino hacia el extremo opuesto de la aldea, donde una pequeña área de casas de inquilinos de propiedad y operación dudosa se encontraba en un desorden desorganizado. Se había llevado solo un puñado de cosas que podía llevar a mano, así como un pequeño papel con instrucciones garabateadas que Ryeowook le había escrito resentidamente y le había dado; echando un vistazo a su espalda cada dos segundos para ver si lo seguían.

El cielo estaba cubierto casi en una cuarta parte de un color anaranjado; una masa lavada y descolorida de nubes grises claro acercándose cada vez más hacia el pueblo. Unas pocas personas lo observaron sin darle importancia y con poco más interés que el que se podía poner en una pequeña conversación, y parecía que pensaban que o bien se aclararía por la mañana o que no les afectaría al menos hasta el festival se terminará. Las madres ignoraban los gemidos de sus hijos acerca de cómo llegaría la lluvia; cómo siempre llegó a arruinar su disfrute y los padres juzgaron por lo que se ve, si pudiera ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para la irrigación o, por otro lado, ser demasiado pesado y destruir sus cultivos.

Después de haber pasado por el centro del pueblo y llegar al corazón del mercado, donde las actividades de la mañana del festival, tales como espectáculos callejeros y exhibiciones estaban en marcha, se relajó un poco cuando fue tragado por la multitud y la calidez de las personas en movimiento a su alrededor lo hizo sentir un poco más desapercibido. Ahora finalmente podía tomar una respiración profunda y ralentizar sus pasos; permitiendo que sus pensamientos se juntaran coherentemente.

Esto iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que había planeado originalmente. Si permitía que Hyukjae volviera a casa, no solo se desviaría de la única posibilidad de que tuviera que llevar a cabo su estrategia, sino que su muerte estaría casi garantizada. No era así como se suponía que había ido esto; esa estúpida geisha jodió sus planes y ahora toda su secuencia cuidadosamente puesta estaba en un estado de confusión. Incluso había olvidado el documento más importante: uno de los documentos firmados de Hyukjae que le habría permitido crear el documento de transferencia para gobernar.

Hasta ese momento no estaba completamente seguro de dónde estaba con Han Geng, pero tenía una idea bastante buena. Shindong ahora era una responsabilidad para Yoona que podría ser asesinada si su participación en la situación, sin importar cuán pequeña fuera revelada, no podía permitir que eso sucediera. Han Geng no entendió que estaba haciendo todo esto no solo por él sino también por Yoona, y sin duda pensaría que matarlo era la mejor opción y que cubriría todos sus errores, pero estaba equivocado.

A Hyukjae no le importaba Yoona, pero a él si. Era hermosa y modesta y todo por lo que cualquier hombre podría desear y no merecía nada de esto. ¿Por qué debería permitírsele al joven señor tenerla y administrar un reino entero, ambas cosas con certeza y ninguna de las cuales era digna de él, cuando había personas que merecían tener estas cosas mucho más de lo que él alguna vez lo haría?

Se detuvo al otro lado de la calle, desde donde pensó que debía haber sido el lugar donde Ryeowook le había comentado y esperó a que pasara un carruaje antes de cruzar la calle.

* * *

—¿Hiciste qué?

Jessica retorció sus manos en el borde de su hanbok mientras miraba por la ventanilla del carruaje con los ojos muy abiertos. El cuerpo se retorció en su asiento mientras giraba en dirección a las tierras fronterizas de donde se alejaban rápidamente, la realidad de la situación se volvió cada vez más apremiante al ver que estaban dejando atrás a Seohyun.

—Olvídalo —Yoona suspiró y trazó con aburrimiento el dedo a lo largo del borde del asiento—. No es de tu incumbencia.

—Pero... ¡pero ella es la hija del consejero de Hee Jun! No puede...

—Padre no será el gobernante del Norte por mucho más tiempo, así que ¿por qué te importa? —frunció el ceño mientras le lanzaba una mirada molesta—. Solo agradece que no fuiste tú.

Una ligera llovizna comenzó a golpear las ventanas cuando los caballos se acercaban al valle y comenzaron a viajar más rápido; Yoona se apartó de su sirviente mientras juzgaba que la conversación había terminado. Sin embargo, solo pasaron un par de segundos antes de que escuchara una maldición murmurada, y movió su pierna cuidadosamente justo a tiempo para evitar ser golpeada en la rodilla por los paquetes que Jessica había estado cargando en su regazo pero que ahora decidió alejarse enojada. Los ojos de Yoona brillaron con una franqueza apenas reprimida ante la ofensa, pero ella, sin embargo, esperó a que la otra chica hablara primero.

—¿Es así como espera que viva? ¿La atiendo ciegamente sin ni siquiera un hilo de garantía de que no me vas a vender a algunos vagabundos a cambio de su propio beneficio? ¿Sabes lo que le harán? ¿Usted...? —la voz se le rompió cuando colocó su puño doblado sobre su boca y soltó un gemido de dolor—. Oh Dios... no puedo creer que no tenga corazón...

—¡Ten cuidado de cómo me hablas; y ¿cómo te atreves a soltar mis cosas como si fueran implementos comunes?! Tranquilízate y sé consciente a menos que decida hacerte azotar. Soy tu ama, así que servirás sin cuestionar. Seohyun es un pequeño precio a pagar por la adquisición de un reino completo.

—¿Quién es usted para decidir el valor de la vida de alguien en función de sus propias necesidades egoístas? ¡No puede simplemente intercambiar gente! ¡No son una mercancía!

—Soy la hija del Señor del Norte, esa es quién soy. Y para mí, las personas son una mercancía. ¡Los soldados son una mercancía en la guerra, los aldeanos son una mercancía para la economía, y ustedes dos son una mercancía para mí! —tanto su voz como su agitación habían ido aumentando gradualmente mientras hablaba, y ahora estaba inclinada hacia adelante en una postura defensiva—. Pareces haber olvidado momentáneamente tu lugar y tus deberes, pero si sabes lo que es mejor para ti, te aconsejo que dejes de sobrepasar tus límites.

Jessica la miró.

—Realmente es asquerosa. Voy a...

—¿Vas a qué? —Yoona lanzó una risa sardónica—. Estamos en un carruaje en movimiento que no se va a detener sin mi comando, así que no vas a ninguna parte. Si incluso intentas hacerme daño, tu familia morirá tan pronto como le llegue la voz a mi padre, porque aunque el bastardo me desprecie, incluso él no puede romper con la tradición, y dudo que te arriesgues, lo cual es un poco triste teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que tu propio padre te repudió y, sin embargo, sigues aferrándote a él como una tonta.

—¡Puede ser castigada también! ¡Lo que ha hecho aquí es traición!

—Jessica... eres una de las pocas personas a las que tolero lo suficiente como para perdonar el comportamiento inexcusable que exhibiste en este momento. Incluso si fueras por un golpe de idiotez para revelar lo que sabías, para el momento en que se pueda contemplar algo, todo esto ya habrá pasado y no habrá nadie con el poder para castigarme o amonestarme aparte de mi esposo. ¿Y por qué iba a molestarse con algo que lo beneficia tanto? Siéntate en silencio y deja de hacer esas tonterías antes de que te arrepientas.

—¡No! —la voz de Jessica era poco más que un chirrido cuando la fuerza de su mano golpeando la puerta hizo que el conductor del carruaje disminuyera la velocidad y hablara para saber si había algún problema—. ¡No puede hacer eso! Ella es mi mejor amiga, su padre también es como un padre para mí y le prometí cuidarla cuando la llevara a su corte. Déjame ir, ¡volveré por ella!

—Jessica —el tono de Yoona era ahora una advertencia baja.

—¡Dígale que se detenga! Déjeme volver!

—¡Ya he tenido suficiente con esta tontería!

—¡Dígale que se detenga! —los ojos de Jessica comenzaron a arder cuando se abalanzó sobre ella con los dedos dirigidos hacia su garganta, pero Yoona rápidamente giró su cuerpo hacia un lado y la golpeó contra la pared del carruaje con una patada sólida. El conductor del carruaje había disminuido aún más ahora; el nerviosismo en su voz aumentaba cuando las mujeres comenzaron a gritarse.

—¡La odio! ¿Cómo puede preferir que me maten antes que volver por ella?

—¡¿Te atreves a poner tu lealtad a un mero sirviente, luego tienes el valor de intentar atacarme físicamente?! —le dio una patada por segunda vez antes de tratar de recuperar el equilibrio en el asiento—. ¡Creo que podrías ser incluso más tonta que ella!

—¡Señorita Yoona! Necesitas mi ayu...

—¡No pares! —gritó ella—. ¡Espero volver a casa al atardecer! Y tú... —bajó el tono cuando Jessica agarró en un puño su propio cabello castaño y lo retorció debido al dolor causado por la herida que ahora manaba de su frente—. Voy a hacer que te maten los guardias en las fronteras de la aldea para que no te acerques a mi padre.

Su sirviente apretó los dientes cuando el dolor la atravesó; ojos marrones que saltaban desesperadamente de algún tipo de palanca que podía usar para obtener una ventaja. Ya estaba claro que sin importar lo que sucediera ahora, su padre y su hermano iban a ser asesinados. Siempre la había odiado, y le dolía tener que tomar esa decisión, pero al menos sabía que como el señor Hee Jun, el padre de Seohyun, estaría a salvo, y fue ese conocimiento la que la impulsó a hacer lo que ella hizo a continuación.

Agarrando el gran broche ornamental de su pelo, se lanzó hacia Yoona, que instintivamente levantó los brazos para bloquearla, pero en el último momento utilizó la distracción como una oportunidad para girar y agarrar el pestillo de la puerta del carruaje. Su señora se dio cuenta de sus planes, pero un segundo demasiado tarde, porque cuando la agarró de los brazos para obligarla a entrar, la puerta ya estaba entreabierta.

La fuerza de su movimiento al abrirse y agrietarse en las bisagras desequilibró todo el carruaje cuando una pieza de la puerta salió volando y quedó atrapada debajo de una de las ruedas; uno de los caballos se alzó y se salió de su arnés cuando el carruaje comenzó a balancearse precariamente hacia el lado del sendero.

Jessica golpeó el suelo con la fuerza suficiente para sacar de la raíz algunos arbolitos pequeños que habían estado creciendo cerca mientras se agarraba a ellos; evitando por poco ser pisado por la gran pata musculosa del caballo que se había asustado y ahora corría en círculos cerca de su cuerpo considerablemente más pequeño. Se puso en pie justo a tiempo para ver cómo la pierna trasera del caballo chocaba contra la tierra donde acababa de estar su brazo; el corazón latiendo rápidamente al ser testigo de cómo la fuerza rompía la tierra semiseca en un patrón radial.

—¡Señorita Yoona! —el conductor estaba a mitad de camino en la puerta del carruaje que se vio obligado a detener; brazos extendidos para ayudar a sacarla de su estructura bastante dañada. No se había volcado, pero la rueda derecha estaba ahora dañada y había una gran grieta en su costado—. Señorita Yoona usted está...

—¡Idiota! —su oscura cabeza emergió cuando ella apartó su mano; señalando hacia donde Jessica había agarrado la crin del caballo y estaba tratando de subir—. ¡No dejes que se vaya!

Sacando su espada, el hombre se volvió con expresión desconcertada, pero la chica ya se había agarrado de un mechón seguro de la crin; balanceando una pierna en el estribo y la otra pierna sobre el caballo mientras pateaba y comenzó a correr casi de inmediato. Ella finalmente había empezado a sentir los efectos de la caída.

—¡Bien! ¡Vete a que te maten! —Yoona gritó con enojo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia las tierras fronterizas; la lluvia comienza a pasar de una leve llovizna a un aguacero bastante fuerte—. ¡Vas a pagar por esto! ¡Voy a ser la Señora de todas las tierras del norte y del oeste y juro en este día que haré de tu vida un infierno! ¡Te encontraré, basura inútil!

El sonido de sus enojadas réplicas perdió claridad a medida que la distancia entre ellas se agrandaban, y la lluvia caía aún más.

* * *

Zhou Mi levantó la vista cuando Ryeowook se deslizó silenciosamente en la casa de baños; los ojos se encontraron con los suyos significativamente mientras caminaba hacia el área cambiante de los trabajadores como una señal obvia para que él lo siguiera.

Excusándose de la mujer con la que había estado hablando, miró para asegurarse de que nadie lo había notado antes de partir rápidamente en la misma dirección.

—¿Qué pasó? —su voz era un susurro expectante cuando finalmente lo alcanzó y descorrieron la cortina de uno de los vestuarios individuales donde habían entrado para tener privacidad. Era un poco estrecho y los dos solo tenían suficiente espacio para estar de pie correctamente, pero era más probable que fueran atrapados en el área común de cambio.

—Oí a Amber y Chansung hablando de un alboroto en el comedor —continuó Zhou Mi—. Temía que pudieras haber sido descubierto.

—También pensé lo mismo, pero fue solo un malentendido. No nos atraparán ahora, creo.

—¿Qué sucede contigo?

A pesar de lo que deberían haber sido buenas noticias para los dos, Ryeowook se había abrazado y miraba miserablemente la pared opuesta; su expresión era un poco demasiado problemática para alguien que había evitado lo que podría haber sido una situación potencialmente peligrosa y que no tenía un problema previsible en sus planes.

—Yo... —su cabeza se inclinó un poco mientras evitaba los ojos de su amigo—. Vi a Donghae.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Pensé que su habitación estaba fuera de los límites!

—Entre a escondida.

—Pero... ¿tanto querías ver eso?

—¡No seas tan idiota! —espetó—. Shindong tuvo que irse porque el Señor Hyukjae lo estaba buscando y yo... me dijo que lo envenenara, pero no sabía por qué...

—¡Espera, ¿abandonó las instalaciones?! No entiendo, ¿qué pasó?

—Me dejarás...

—Por aquí, señor.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio cuando se escucharon pasos en la entrada de la habitación.

—¿No está yendo demasiado lejos envenenando a Donghae? —susurró Zhou Mi, agachándose un poco para asegurarse de que su cabeza no se viera sobre los altos puestos.

—Shindong me pidió que lo hiciera, pero no pude averiguar lo que sucedió hasta que lo vi. Y yo no...

El invitado se alejó de la puerta. Parecía que quería usar el área común en su lugar.

—No lo envenené —Ryeowook continuó en un tono semi-normal—. Había metido un poco en una de su botella y fui a la habitación de Yoseob para cambiar con cualquier medicamento que podría haber estado tomando porque sospechaba que estaba enfermo... pero, pero no así —alcanzó y sacó una botella con un pequeño Hangeul verde marcándolo—. Volví a recuperarlo después de que lo dejé. No pude obligarme a hacerlo.

Zhou mi lo miró como si fuera un fantasma.

—Tú... ¿quién eres tú? Este es el mismo Donghae que odiaste durante años, ¿verdad? ¿El mismo Donghae que empujaste al estanque antes de aprender a nadar? Qué...

Ryeowook se mordió el labio y suspiró. —Cállate, ¿quieres? Y sé todo eso solo... déjame explicarte lo que sucedió.

* * *

Donghae hundió su rostro más en la almohada mientras sentía los cálidos dedos pasar por su cabello; dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de frustración cuando extendió la mano y la empujó débilmente. En su estado medio adormecido, había pensado que había escuchado a alguien entrar antes, pero después de unos momentos de silencio volvió a dormirse; el calor de la humedad de las nubes de lluvia que aún se aproximan hacía sucumbir a la pesadez de sus ojos.

—Sungmin, no me esté cepillando el cabello.

La mano se movió fuera de su alcance para agarrar su muñeca mientras la otra obstinadamente comenzaba a tirar ligeramente de sus cabellos esta vez; agarrando alrededor de su nuca el cabello en una coleta en su mano que rozó ligeramente contra sus hombros.

Suspiró.

—Sungmin, por favor. Solo quiero que me dejen en paz ahora mismo —tanto como había intentado sonar incluso su voz tenía un ligero titubeo—. Por favor.

La mano dejó de moverse.

Maravilloso. Lo había hecho sentir mal.

Apartando su mano y moviéndose debajo de él para presionar sus palmas contra el futón, Donghae suspiró; apartándose el pelo de la cara con los dedos mientras suspiraba y se sentaba con los párpados cerrados de su letargo extremo.

—Lo siento —se frotó las manos arriba y abajo y levantó la vista—. Yo... Yo... —los ojos marrones se movieron con incertidumbre de un lado a otro cuando su rostro comenzó a calentarse y de repente se volvió extremadamente consciente de lo que lo rodeaba; tirando de su túnica más cerca de sí mismo.

Hyukjae mantuvo su cara completamente serena mientras continuaba mirándolo fijamente, sintiéndose algo satisfecho de sí mismo por el estado nervioso en el que lo había dejado en el lapso de casi un minuto. Tal vez Nichkhun tenía razón sobre la situación anterior cuando le había dicho que en lugar de perder el tiempo buscando a Shindong que definitivamente había huido del complejo, lo que por supuesto sería inútil ya que los aldeanos le habían contando de su paradero, el otro llegó incluso a una milla de distancia, lo que le permitió a Shindong evitarlo, si le importaba tanto como no admitiría a nadie más que a sí mismo que lo hizo, probablemente sería mejor que pasara el tiempo tratando de sacar a Donghae de su estado fatalista. Además, estaba seguro de que Siwon podría encontrar al asesor que huía, ya que no conocía bien el área del pueblo y podría no encontrar un lugar para quedarse o viajar, así que no, no era necesario, no, necesidad de exigir la aclimatación de los aldeanos a soldados, lo que, por supuesto, perturbaría el festival y llamaría más la atención de lo necesario.

—Yo... —su voz se apagó con incertidumbre.

—Tú... —sugirió Hyukjae.

—Lo sien...

—Si vuelves a decirme esas palabras, te arrepentirás.

Sintió que se le caía el corazón al ver que Donghae visiblemente se estremecía y se alejaba un poco, abofeteándose mentalmente mientras sus propias palabras se hundían. Resistiendo el impulso de acercarse a él, trató de pensar en una forma de dirigir la conversación a otra parte sin tener que dis... cul... par... uhhh.

Hyukjae sintió que su ojo se contraía.

Maldición. ¿Por qué no podía eludir todas sus palabras y sentirse cautivado por todo lo que decía, incluso si no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando? Nunca antes había tenido que involucrarse activamente con alguien en toda su vida y sinceramente se había acostumbrado un poco al hecho; ser alguien de posición real hizo que esas cosas fueran innecesarias ya que alguien tendría que estar loco para no quererlo solo por defecto. La gente hablaba con él... nunca lo había intentando, nunca lo intento, nunca había esperado intentarlo y ahora... estaba francamente perdido.

No... no, eso era lo que le _gustaba_ de él, ¿verdad?

Por casi una fracción de segundo su mente vagó hacia su madre y cómo solía mirar a su padre, y cómo no una vez desde que había comenzado a 'cortejar' como su padre lo había dicho, que en realidad era solo él durmiendo con todos los atractivos hijos del funcionario e hijas y diciéndoles que esperaba que no pensaran que significaba algo después, si alguien lo hubiera mirado así. Tal vez todos lo habían mirado con diversos grados de la mirada intensamente adquisitiva de Yoona, y tal vez incluso su cocinero personal, un tanto demente, pero apreciativo discernimiento, pero nunca así.

Tal vez por eso había estado tan sorprendido por el moreno la primera noche, y por qué a pesar de que nunca fue él quien presionó para algo así, piensa de alguna manera que puede haberlo deseado más de lo que él mismo era deseado. Por supuesto, no era amor en sus ojos, no era delirante, sino esa expresividad que mostró la primera vez que lo tocó...

Dios, sus propios pensamientos le estaban dando diabetes. También podría sentarse debajo de un árbol y escribir poesía cursi.

Hyukjae suspiró y miró hacia su derecha; dejando la habitación en un silencio aún más incómodo mientras contemplaba sus sentimientos para sí mismo.

¿Importaría toda esta interacción?

Hasta ahora había estado siguiendo sus instintos naturales aunque no característicos, pero ¿qué vendría de esto, realmente?

¿Lo llevaría de vuelta con él? ¿Podría él llevarlo de vuelta con él?

Si esto comenzó a... desarrollarse, ¿qué pasaría cuando fuera el momento de irse?

No había pensado en el futuro.

No quería hacerlo.

Donghae se frotó las palmas un poco antes de suspirar para sí mismo; innecesariamente tratando de peinar su cabello con los dedos ya que se enredo por estar en la cama. En verdad, estaba empezando a preguntarse sobre la salud mental del Señor Hyukjae con sus tendencias cada vez más extrañas y la forma en que mantenía a él mismo y a sus pensamientos ocultos a los demás. ¿No era este el comportamiento acosador que Key le había advertido que se mantuviera alejado? Independientemente de cuáles hayan sido sus motivos, era realmente desconcertante tenerlo allí en su habitación, siendo su estado actual lo que era. Por mucho que lo intentó, no podía recordar que Heechul le hubiera dicho alguna vez qué hacer en una situación como esta.

—Levántate.

Donghae levantó la vista sorprendido cuando Hyukjae de repente se enderezó; haciendo un gesto de impaciencia con su mano.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Vamos —tomó su mano y tiró de él para que se pusiera de pie en un movimiento rápido; entrelazando sus dedos con el otro que había retrocedido para agarrar las sábanas y tirar de ellas obstinadamente.

—¡No me puedo ir!

—Si puedes; lo estás haciendo ahora.

—No... tengo que... ahí...

—¿Qué?

—Mi medicación...

Agarrando la botella marcada con letra Hangeul azul de la mesa baja junto a la cama, levantó una ceja como una indicación para que trajera la siguiente excusa. El moreno tragó y rápidamente rompió el contacto visual; tratando de no enfocarse en el agarre firme de su brazo.

—Los otros podrían verme y los invitados estarán buscando...

Si fuera otra persona, podría haberlo enojado con toda esta terquedad.

—Déjalos mirar —entornó los ojos—. No me importa.

Donghae se apartó de él y le mostró los brazos. —No es eso.

Los moretones que le rodeaban las muñecas desde donde había sido inmovilizado aún no habían comenzado a desvanecerse, pero al menos estaban cambiando a un color ligeramente menos saludable. Hyukjae se giró y se frotó la frente con el pulgar y el índice en señal de frustración; tratando de calmar su ira una vez más que había regresado en una oleada de furia aún mayor.

Donghae malinterpretó la acción.

—No quise molestarte mostrándotelas.

—No me has molestado, pero me estás frustrando —se burló con la espalda todavía girada—. Y deja de decir eso.

—Todavía no sé por qué estás aquí...

¿De verdad?

¿En serio?

Tienes al señor, de todo un reino en tu dormitorio, y tus únicos pensamientos son "¿por qué está aquí?"

Madre de Dios.

—¿Lo haces a propósito?

Donghae parpadeó pensativamente hacia él; labio inferior asomando un poco y frunciendo el ceño para mostrar su desorientación ante la pregunta. —¿Qué?

Agarrando sus muñecas y jalándolas hacia él hasta que sus cuerpos chocaron y se presionaron el uno contra el otro en un movimiento impulsivo; Hyukjae lo miró con total seriedad, frunciendo el ceño mientras el moreno miraba hacia otro lado y su cara comenzaba a ponerse colorada.

—¿Me estás haciendo esto a propósito?

—No estoy haciendo nada.

—Mírame.

—No puedo.

—¿Donghae?

—¿Qué? —medio jadeo.

El agarre de Hyukjae se apretó cuando el sonido fue directo a su ingle.

Maldición, este no era ni el momento ni el lugar.

Cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente para recuperar la compostura, apretó sus manos suavemente.

—Solo ven conmigo, y deja de hacer preguntas. No voy a hacerte nada.

Donghae abrió la boca.

—Y por favor no me hagas tener que preguntarte otra vez porque estás hiriendo gravemente mi orgullo.

—Iba a decirte que está bien.

Hyukjae le sonrió mientras tomaba su mano y se dirigía a la puerta; ni se dio cuenta de que Sungmin, cuya cabeza había bajado lentamente de la ventana con una sonrisa demasiado satisfecha.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Joder, lo sabía!

—¡Esa boca, Sungmin! —Onew susurró con dureza a su lado—. Hay otros a tu alrededor, ¿sabes?

—Ah... deja de actuar como un vejestorio —cayó de espaldas sobre la hierba y extendió los brazos antes de abrazarse a sí mismo con una risita feliz—. ¡Key me debe todos sus consejos de la casa de baños esta semana! ¡¿Que podría ser mejor?! ¡Nadie puede resistirse al bebé Hae! ¡Nadie! Incluso me enamoré de él durante seis años, y Key actúa como si no, pero ¡sé que él también! ¡Todavía lo esta!

—No actúo como un vejestorio —Onew se enfurruñó y fue debidamente ignorado.

—¡Lo supe desde el momento en que vi al Señor Hyukjae mirarlo! ¡Soy brillante! ¡Dime que soy brillante! ¿Viste la expresión de su rostro cuando Donghae preguntó "qué"? ¡Dime que no estaba excitado!

—Bueno, no pude ver...

—Oh Dios mío; ¡creo que voy a llorar! —comenzó a abanicarse.

—¿Puedes callarte y decirme qué pasó?

La expresión de Sungmin se convirtió en una de extrema aburrimiento. —No tengo nada que decirte.

Onew suspiró.

—Eres brillante.

—Está bien, así fue como esto...

* * *

Yoseob le dio una golpe a Changmin juguetonamente en el hombro mientras él entraba a su habitación por una de las píldoras de aceite que tomaba todos los días para su piel justo antes de irse a almorzar temprano. Cogió una botella con marcas verdes, miró confundido antes de volverse finalmente para mirar al castaño que seguía esperando junto a la puerta con una mirada burlona casi un minuto después.

—¿Qué?

—Esto es de Zhou Mi... No veo el mío.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no es tuyo? ¿No es esa la botella con la que te veo todo el tiempo?

—No... la mía tiene marcas azules, lo pinté encima porque seguíamos confundiéndolo pero de todos modos parece que lo tomó por error —suspirando mientras se guardaba el pequeño frasco, puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a caminar.

—Solo le preguntaré después. Pensaba que ya sabría de que el único azul me pertenece.


End file.
